The Swarm
by InnocentTraitor22
Summary: Things are starting to look up when Veronica and Severus finally come to terms with their relationship. But, can they keep their lives from shattering when Severus's past comes back to haunt them? Part three of the Worker Bee Saga. Severus Snape x OC
1. The Dark Mark

Severus never told Veronica what his nightmares were about, and eventually she stopped asking.

But the one that woke him up was different, this one felt far too real.

Pulling himself out of bed at three a.m., Severus splashed the usual cold water on his face and closed down at his left arm.

God, how he hated it.

He wished to God that he had the nerve to chop the damned thing off throw it into the Thames, but as much as he daydreamed about ridding himself of the hateful appendage, he just couldn't work up the guts to actually go through with it.

The Dark Mark was still a faded grey, the same as it had been for over 12 years. But in his dream, it burnt black and angry as the day he had gotten it.

The longer he stared at it, the more he hated it, until Severus fumbled through his medicine cabinet and retrieved a roll of heavy gauze which he wrapped around his forearm until the emblem was fully disguised. Taping the gauze in place, Severus sighed and swallowed the tight knot in his throat. It wasn't enough, it was never enough as long as it was there.

But there was nothing he could do about it now, He couldn't' even cut the damned thing off.

After all, that was one of the first things he had tried.

"Sev?"

He glanced behind him and saw Veronica squinting in the light of the bathroom.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine" He mumbled hoarsely, haphazardly throwing the bandaged and tape back into the cabinet and closing the door. "I'm sorry I woke you. Go back to bed."

Veronica frowned and him and reached up to touch his cheek.

Severus froze for a moment before moving away, "I just had a bad dream, that's all. It's nothing."

The woman glanced down at her bed mate's arm and sighed. "Oh, Severus."

"Don't say it like that." He stopped her, "I don't want your pity, I just want-." He cut himself off.

"What?" Veronica whispered, "What do you want?"

"I just want to be able to sleep through the night, and to be able to look at myself without hating what I see."

Veronica shook her head and hugged him tightly, "Darling, I wish I could understand what you're going through." She moved her hands down to his arms and squeezed them firmly. "It was a long time ago, and you're a different person than you were before. You've learned from your mistakes, Severus."

Severus hugged her back, comforted by her words.

It was true. He told himself, he had learned from the mistakes of a stupid 17 year old boy. He knew what he did was possibly the worst kind of wrong, but that part of his life was over now.

"Come back to bed, Darling." She whispered, "You still need to sleep."

"I can't now" Severus muttered into her forehead, "You know I can't go back to sleep once I wake up."

"Then I'll stay up with you."

"No, you won't" Severus protested, pushing her back towards the bedroom, "You're still exhausted."

"I don't care." Veronica pouted and Severus chuckled in amusement.

"I care! You're no fun to be around when you're grumpy all day"

"Fine" Veronica sighed. "Just, promise me you'll nap during the day."

"Maybe" Severus shrugged and watched her climb back into bed before leaving the room and closing the door.

Setting up a fresh pot of coffee, Severus watched at the morning owl arrived with the mail, a rare sight he almost never got to enjoy. The owl clamored through the window and onto the kitchen counter, gripping a bundle of envelopes and the paper.

"Here" he tied the payment to the owl's leg and gifted it a grape from the bowl on the counter. The owl fluttered at him thankfully before bouncing out the window once again.

"Let's see." Severus sighed, leaning against the edge of the countertop. "Junk, junk, bill, bill, Malfoy." He rolled his eyes and cut open Malfoy's letter first.

 _Dear Severus,_

 _I have a matter of some importance to discuss with you in private._

 _It must be addressed as soon as possible, so I would appreciate it if your response was a quick one._

 _L. Malfoy._

Severus pulled a face and sighed, it was almost never a good thing if Malfoy used the words important and private in the same sentence.

He scribbled a reply and simply sent it through the Floo network, knowing full and well the letter would simple end up on the man's study floor until he found it.

Severus burnt the junk in the fireplace and set the bills aside for later as he made for the coffee pot.

As he poured the black liquid, he jerked suddenly, nearly dropping the carafe and spilling steaming coffee all over the floor.

"Shit!" He swore and stumbled back, not letting the spill burn his feet as he tossed a hand towel on the ground and scrambled for his wand.

Muttering a quick cleaning spell, Severus turned his attention to his left arm, which had been wracked with a sudden pain that left a quickly as it came.

Uneasily, Severus picked at the tapped gauze and winced when it plucked out a few arm hairs as he unwrapped his forearm slowly.

As he bared it to the plain light, he could see no difference in it until the pain struck him again and it began to burn as if hot coals had trapped themselves under his flesh. The grey insignia darkened to pitch black for a moment until the pain faded and Severus was left sitting on his kitchen floor drenched in cold sweat with a look of horror on his face.

This couldn't be happening.

Not now.

Not to him.

Not when everything was going so well.

Severus swiftly rewrapped the arm, tighter this time as it that could keep him safe, and allowed himself some time to sit and think.

It could have been a fluke.

It wasn't just the Dark Lord that had the power to summon them in such a way, any member of his inner circle could call a meeting using their own mark as a beacon.

Someone daring to try to bring together a gathering of the Deatheaters was worrisome, surely. But it was preferable to The Dark Lord himself returning.

Severus took a breath and pulled himself up.

That must be what Lucius wanted to talk about, one of his old comrades trying to pull them back from the grave.

But it wouldn't happen.

It couldn't happen.

At least, He hoped not.

Veronica woke up a few hours later and found Severus back in bed beside her, this time huddled much closer to her side and even draping his arm over her in an unusual display of affection.

She didn't get up right away, taking a moment to enjoy the closeness between the two of them and push her back against his chest.

She really did love him.

At first, she had been afraid to move on after Vince, who for the longest time she considered to be her only love.

But Severus had changed that. He reminded her what it was like to be truly cared for, and she was almost drunk on the sensation of being someone that somebody cared about so deeply.

Severus mumbled over her and yawned, cutting her thoughts off as he turned over and blinked. "Awake again" He grumbled discontentedly.

"I'm afraid so" Veronica sighed. "I don't want to go to work."

"Hm" Severus snickered, "You only have to go into the office three times a month, it's not that bad."

"Oh yeah? Have you ever sat through one of those meetings?" Veronica challenge him. "God forbid my sales go down again, I can't take that kind of pressure."

Severus looked her over as she sat up in bed and pulled her legs into to her chest anxiously. She was always so on edge these days, as if every single piece of news she got from the company weighed on her shoulders and pushed her lowers.

If it was good news, she was always sure bad news wasn't far behind.

If it was bad news, then she was a mess.

Severus almost thought she had been happier as Lockhart's assistant, at least then she had a routine to hold her up and keep her stable.

"Hey" He grabbed her hand. "Look at me."

Veronica glanced at him blandly as he sat up.

"Now listen to me, you're doing just fine. Your stories get great reviews, you have your savings to keep you up if you need it, and you have plenty of people to help you. There is nothing to be afraid of, even if the worst happens, you're prepared for it."

Veronica sighed, not feeling much better at all, but leaning into Severus anyway.

"Thanks Severus, you always know what to say."

She kissed him swiftly before heading back to the floo to return to her own apartment, now more willing to face the day than before.

Once she was gone, Severus felt a tight grip on his stomach and laid back.

"You're in bed late, aren't you?"

Severus jumped and scrambled out of bed, only to roll his eyes when he spotted Lucius Malfoy in the threshold of his bedroom, looking spectacularly out of place in the modest house.

"You couldn't give me a warning that you were coming?" Severus reached for a wrinkled shirt to throw on over his trousers and glared at Lucius who impatiently tapped his cane on the carpet.

"Severus, we need to talk."


	2. Back in the Game

"I trust you know why I'm here?"

Severus half glanced of him over his coffee cup and sighed, "I have a feeling."

Lucius looked Severus up and down, trying to gauge the man's emotions but hitting a brick wall.

"I know that the last war was hard on you Severus." Malfoy shook his head. "It was hard on all of us, especially towards the end. I know you aren't quick to forget that month you spent in Azkaban."

"It's not for lack of trying" Severus eyed him, "Though thank you for picking at old wounds."

Severus motioned for the older man to sit as he slipped into a chair and closed his eyes. "It could have been a fluke."

"Have you seen the morning paper?" Lucius tossed Severus's copy of the Daily Prophet on the table. "I was there you know, I wouldn't have risked it if I wasn't sure something big was coming."

"You could be wrong."

Lucius squinted at the potions master critically, "Severus, if I didn't know you better, I would think that you don't want the Dark Lord to return."

Severus glared at Lucius heatedly. "Don't say such a thing."

"Is it true?"

Severus paused and stood up, moving to face away from Lucius. "It's not that I don't want the Dark Lord to return, Lucius. I haven't stayed at that school for thirteen years out of passionate attachment. I stayed because it's where The Dark Lord and Dumbledore wanted me and it's where I happen to have a strategic hold should it be required."

"But…?" Lucius prompted him.

"But" Severus sighed, "I fear I may have a lot more to lose this time around."

Lucius was confused for a second before he glanced at the chair opposite him and noted a finely woven ladies shawl draped over the back. Realization washed over him as Lucius closed his eyes and let out a tired sigh.

Of all his former companions, Lucius had not expected Severus to form any problematic attachments.

"Do I know them?" He asked gently and Severus nodded.

"It's Veronica."

"Merlin." Lucius muttered. "After the Chamber…Severus, it might be wise to detach yourself before it is too late."

Severus turned sadly, "I'm afraid it may already be too late, Lucius."

"You're a fool"

"I know"

Lucius shook his head and stood, growing frustrated. "We can't guarantee her safety, Severus! Not after what she did in the Chamber, she destroyed a Horcrux! He'll kill her for that!"

"No, I-!" Severus's heart lurched. "I will figure something out, surely something can be done. I just need time to think."

Lucius frowned and swallowed hard before nodding. "Fine, think it over. But when this all goes up in flames, don't come to me because I told you what would happen."

Lucius saw himself out and Severus all but collapsed into the chair.

He had to protect her, there was no other way.

The school year was drawing closer, perhaps she could…

Not with Potter there, he realized. Potter was the first thing the Dark Lord would go after.

Dumbledore.

Severus stood and moved to the fire place.

Appointment or not, he had to see him.

Hogwarts castle was all but barren when Severus arrived, but he knew that he would find the old wizard in his usual spot in his tower office. Faculty had a direct route to the school, which was kept secret at all costs should it be abused.

Severus traversed the staircase speedily, banging on the office door without hesitation.

"Severus?" Albus tilted his head, "Come in, please."

Severus entered, glancing around the familiar office uneasily.

"Something troubling you?"

"I trust you've seen the papers."

"Yes" Albus settled at his desk, "terrible business."

"I received a visit from Lucius Malfoy this morning."

Albus's eyes narrowed, and snapped more than they twinkled. "Oh really? Even more terrible business."

"He believes the Dark Lord will return soon."

"As I told you he would eventually." Albus nodded, "I still don't see why you are so disturbed, Severus. We went over all this over a decade ago, and if need be you agreed to return to your duties as a spy for the Order."

"I know, I know." Severus shuttered. "This isn't about me."

"Then enlighten me." Albus shrugged.

"If the Dark Lord returns, He will come for Veronica." Severus stated plainly, "I can't let that happen."

"Why not?"

Severus's mouth nearly dropped. "What do you mean why not?"

"Sacrifices were made many years ago, Severus." Albus stood and approached him, "Terrible, but necessary at times. Now you know I would not allow poor Veronica to perish if she can be saved, but if it comes to a point where it is her life, to the ultimate end game. You know which I must choose."

Severus's blood boiled.

But why should he expect any different from a man who made his business in deception and lies. He was a fool to come here, hoping that today would be any different than it was thirteen years ago.

But this time would be different, Severus was no longer a lost boy begging on bent knee empty handed.

"Now you listen to me Albus." Severus bent forward in a snarl. "I've stayed at this school for over a decade for one reason. To keep Harry Potter alive and well until he can defeat the Dark Lord once and for all."

"As was your responsibility"

Severus internally winced but kept on, "But if anything happens to Veronica when I know you could have intervened to save her, know that I will take every piece of information that I have collected from this school, from past Order meetings, and from you yourself, and I will use it to see that everything you've done come crashing down around you."

Albus eyed the professor, trying to judge if he was serious or pulling a dreadful bluff. But in the end, he couldn't tell.

"You would be so selfish as to cause endless destruction and loss of life, just to spite me?" Albus mused seriously and Severus didn't budge.

"In a heartbeat."

"Could your conscience bear it?"

Severus sneered, "Your conscience has born much more than that, Albus. I imagine if you can live with it, then I can to."

Albus frowned and looked away from him.

"You disappoint me Severus."

"Perhaps." Severus swallowed, "But what of Veronica then?"

The headmaster sighed and closed his eyes. "You need a new assistant, Severus." He began, "Hogwarts will play host to the Tri-Wizard Tournament this year, and since the students will still need to take their lessons, that means bigger class sizes and more papers to grade. If she's at Hogwarts, I imagine you'll at least be satisfied enough while she's within arm's reach."

Severus smirked and straightened up. "Thank you Albus." The young man sighed, "Shall I run it by Veronica myself or?"

"I will send her an owl myself." Albus waved his head, "Makes it look more official."

Severus nodded. "In that case, I will be seeing you in two weeks."

Severus left the headmaster's office feeling something he had never encountered before in this situation.

Self-satisfaction.

 **A/N: I just want to say hello to any new readers, and welcome back to anyone who has been following this series!**


	3. Observation

**I know I'm updating a lot these days, but I'm taking advantage of the free time I have, so I hope you enjoy! Remember that for every Favorite, Follow, and/or review I get on my stories, my life span grows a little longer. :)**

But as it would turn out, the hardest person to face that day wouldn't be Lucius Malfoy, or Albus Dumbledore.

The biggest challenge Severus had set before him that day was Veronica herself, who was not taking any of this very well.

"Veronica, for the Love of God could you just sit down and listen to me?!" Severus snapped after five minutes of Veronica ranting about how he should have told her and how she thought they could trust each other.

"Now, I can explain everything, but I need you to listen." Severus sighed, "Yes, I should have told you. But last night I have convinced myself it was all in my head and there was nothing to worry about. It wasn't until Lucius Malfoy showed up that I realized there was a problem."

Veronica sat across from him, slowly calming herself down.

"Now tomorrow morning, you are going to receive a letter from Dumbledore offering you a position as my assistant at the school. It's up to you if you want to take it, but I suggest that you do. It's a paid position."

He added the last bit as some form of consolation, because he knew that after last year, the last thing Veronica wanted was to be stuck in the school for another year.

"You'll be free to come and go as you please, no extra security." Severus waited for her response, and Veronica sighed.

"I just really wish you would have talked to me before doing all this." She folded her hands, "I know you're doing everything you can to keep me save, and that means the world."

Severus allowed this small bit of flattery to sink in before the inevitable "but" came.

"But, I'm a grown adult. I feel like I'm owed at least _a little_ consideration when it comes to arrangements about my future."

"I know, I'm sorry" Severus nodded slowly. "You're completely right. And even now nothing can go through without your consent. Do you have any ideas on how to stay safe?"

Veronica thought for a minute before shaking her head. "No."

Severus didn't respond but smiled a little which made Veronica roll her eyes.

"Don't look at me like that." She scoffed and stood up. "I should get home. I'm paying rent on place, I may as well visit it once in a while."

"Be safe."

"I will" She waved behind her as she stepped into the fire place and allowed the floo to suck her through the channel and into her own flat.

"That Man." She muttered with a shake of her head and kicked off her shoes. "He'll be the death of me."

Stripping as she made her way to the bedroom, Veronica tossed her work clothes into the hamper and rolled her neck.

What a mess this was turning into. It seemed that she couldn't have one happy development without something bad rearing its ugly head.

Flopping down on the bed, the woman closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. There had to be a way to get through this without fully losing her head.

At a loss for what else to do, Veronica rolled over on the bed and picked up the receiver of the telephone she kept in her flat for one reason only.

"Hey, mum? It's Veronica."

"Veronica, Darling! How are you?"

Veronica smiled at the sound of her mother's cheerful voice on the other end.

"Not so great mum, can we talk?"

"Of course, of course. Let me just sit down." Mrs. Largo mused and settled where ever she was. "What's troubling you?"

"Mum…" Veronica bit her lip. "Do you ever feel like the world is out to get you?"

"Is this about what happened at your cousin's wedding? Darling you can't blame yourself for that, you know that whole side of the family is a G-D mess."

"Well, sort of." The girl sighed, "I just feel like, no matter what I do, nothing good can happen without something bad coming with it, you know what I mean?"

"Life can be like that at times, my dear" The mother agreed, "The world isn't always picnicking and love letters, sometimes all you can do is weather through it."

Veronica leaned back and swallowed, "Just weather through it?"

"Of course, it's foolish to think that you must thrive and achieve every day of your life. Sometimes, when the world's got you down, surviving is the best thing you can do for yourself."

Veronica thought on this a moment before nodding, "you know, I think you're right."

"Of course, I'm right, dear. Is there anything else you wanted to talk about?"

"No mum, I won't keep you long. I love you, say hi to Daddy for me."

"I will Darling, I love you too."

Veronica hung up and sighed.

She just needed to survive, that's all. No one is asking her to go above and beyond.

A sort of relief washed over her shoulders as Veronica felt the sudden urge to go out and make the day a little bit brighter.

Slipping into a simple dress and slip on shoes, she grabbed her purse and wand to visit the local outdoor market before they closed for the evening. The peaceful event was just one of the reasons she preferred the heat of summer and spring to the chill of autumn and winter, when the streets were frozen and empty.

The park the only slightly crowded when she arrived and slipped a canvas bag into the crook of her arm as she admired the produce brought in from the country side. Jars of dried herbs that had been grown in home garden beds, the array of fruits and vegetables arranged in wooden crates on tables, and the colorful summer flowers tied into bundles and spritzed with cool water to keep them fresh.

She indulged in buying herself a carton of blueberries and strawberries, along with some carrots, cabbage, and sweet corn, before slipping a decadently baked loaf of bread into her sack.

As she paid the vendor and began to leave, she gasped as she nearly ran into a moving cart of flowers.

"Oh, Pardon me Miss." The youthful looking vendor peered from behind a mountain of blossoms and nodded at her. He had dark brown hair and an angled face with sharp cheek bones and a pointed chin. His brown eyes were huge and always seemed to be excited about what they were looking at "Didn't mean to run you down."

"It's quite alright." Veronica nodded politely as the vendor rounded the cart toward her. "Well, well, well, _pardon me_ " He laughed and looked her up and down, focusing a bit longer on her bodice and the moon necklace that hung around her neck. "I wasn't expecting to see an angel in the market today."

Veronica rolled her eyes and began to push past him. "Excuse me"

"Wait, wait, wait." The vendor sighed and stood his ground, "I'm sorry, that was too forward of me." He looked around and slipped a bundle of Irises from his cart and eased them into her bag. "Forgive me, I was out of line."

Veronica pulled her lips to the side, but her face softened when she saw the lovely blooms and held them to her nose softly before smiling. "You are forgiven." She conceded, "Now, please let me pass."

"Miss." He nodded and slipped behind his car, allowing her to proceed before moving his cart again but watching her go as she jogged across the street to her apartment door.

Veronica climbed the stairs to her flat and began to make dinner as the sun began to set outside. As she sliced through the bed, Veronica suddenly felt as if there were eyes on her. She couldn't explain how, as a quick scan of the apartment confirmed that she was alone. So, she shrugged and placed her flowers in a vase of water before checking the oven to ensure the proper time was set so she could slip into her night clothes.

Moving to the bedroom, the sensation followed her throughout the evening until she decided to go to bed, still feeling uneasy.

As she drifted off to sleep, peace finally reached her.

Once night had fallen completely, the pair of tiny spiders that had been resting under one of the iris petals descended from the counter top and made it to the middle of the carpet before disappearing in a blurring whirlwind that fell away to reveal two strange human shapes that stood approximately the same height and had strikingly similar buildings.

The female shadow held a finger to her lips, signaling the male to remain silence as he pulled out a camera and began snapping pictures of the door, the window, and the view outside as his partner kept into the bedroom and peered at the sleeping form of the flat's occupant.

Veronica rolled onto her back, making the woman freeze for a moment before creeping upon her again with a pair of long, sharp scissors.

Silently she knelt dangerously close to Veronica's form and precisely slipped the scissors under the leather cord of her necklace and snipped it off before slipping it away from her throat.

Pocketing the necklace, she quickly replaced an identical replacement on the bedside table and crept out of the room to her partner who had finished his work and motioned for them both to shrink back down once more and creep under the door, leaving no trace of their presence.


	4. Assistance

**I have three hours between now and my next class, and I left my headphones at home, so stay tuned for more updates.**

"I can't believe I'm doing thing for the third year in a row" Veronica grumbled as she dropped her trunk beside Severus's floo. "How did you talk me into this?"

"Your eminent demise if you didn't?" Severus offered and Veronica rolled her eyes before catching his black sleeve with a smirk. "I guess this means nine more months of seeing you in nothing but black, huh?"

"I thought you liked the black." Severus reminded her and Veronica hummed.

"That was before I saw you in street clothes." She replied and eyes the floo. "Here we go, I guess."

The trip was an easy one, and they landed in the humongous Hogwarts entry hall along with Irma, who landed just a few minutes after them in a separate floo.

"Veronica! Back again?" She grunted as she struggled to lift her trunk

"Yep" Veronica lifted her own onto the waiting trolley, which moved on its own. "I'm officially on the payroll"

"Bout time" Irma sighed, piling her trunk on to Veronica's. "Teaching?"

"Assisting"

Irma eyed Severus careful before smirking, "I see."

"See what?" Severus challenge and Irma shrugged.

"Nothing"

"Something"

"Hm"

The black-haired witch took Veronica by the arm and preened at the tall wizard. "You don't mind if I steal her, do you. Thanks." She whisked Veronica away before Severus could say anything and dragged her down the hall speedily until they were out of ear shot.

"I have questions" Irma announced as she dragged the two of them into an empty classroom and closed the do.

"I have answers." Veronica shrugged helplessly as Irma sat on one of the desks eagerly.

"When did it happen?"

"End of last term."

"What's is _like?"_

"Fantastic."

"He's not like…. standoffish?"

Veronica shook her head, "No, Not at all."

Irma looked around and bit her lip. "So…. how's the sex?"

" _Irma!_ "

"What?! It's a valid question!"

Veronica blushed and looked away, "it's great, he's great, we're great!" She laughed. "Good God."

"Alright, alright, I'll lighten up" Irma waved her hands. "It's just hard to imagine after the two of you dancing around it for two years."

"Yeah well, try not to make it awkward alright? Severus and I have agreed to keep things strictly professional in front of people" Veronica informed her, "as far as anyone else knows, nothing has changed."

"Okay, okay" Irma nodded and Veronica turned to leave before the older woman caught her arm. "Wait, wait, wait." She bit her lip. "You two _are_ using protection, aren't' you?"

" _Irma!"_

"Well" Irma shrugged defensively, "You're a successful young woman, you've got a career ahead of you, the last thing you need is some bouncing baby to put that on hold."

"Yes! We're being safe." Veronica laughed incredulously. "Even if we weren't, I don't think it would be much of a problem."

"Wait, what does that mean" Irma hummed a little awkwardly and Veronica rolled her eyes.

"I did try to for about a year, with my first husband." She confessed, "But nothing happened, so I'm not really sure I can even get pregnant. But it's fine, it doesn't really make a difference. I'm 30 years old, I like to think if I were going to have a baby, I would have by now."

Irma shrugged, "Alright well, just be careful."

"We _will"_ Veronica assured her and they slipped out of the classroom. "Has Albus found a new Defense teacher yet?"

"He has, but he hasn't revealed who yet." Irma nodded, "The suspense is killing me."

Veronica departed from Irma made her way to the dungeons where she was sure she would find Severus. She assumed correctly as she waltzed into his office and found the hidden door to his quarters open.

"Darling?" She called in.

"In here."

His voice didn't come from the bedroom at all, instead it came from the Potions closet, where he was already perched high on his ladder with his head stuck up on a shelf.

"Early start already?" Veronica called up to him.

"I want to get this Seminole Moss in a dark place." He responded, "I want to keep it fresh as long as I can, so I don't have to go back for more." He grunted as he climbed down the ladder towards her, "It has a plethora of uses, you know. Mostly healing. It's very similar to a bezoar, where in if you're poisoned you can swallow it and it will absorb the poison in your system like a sponge." He explained eagerly, "Many healers are pushing to use more of it in hospitals because bezoars can be harder to come by, plus they're arguably more ethical to get a hold of."

Veronica leaned of the door frame, smiling with an amused giggle as he went on and brushed the hair out of his face to glance at her.

"What?"

She shook her head and glanced away, "Nothing, I just like listening to you talk."

Severus smiled sheepishly, an involuntary blush creeping across his face. "I imagine you'll get tired of hearing me talk by the end of term."

"Nonsense." Veronica scoffed, "And even if I do, I know how to get you to shut up."

"Oh Merlin." Severus rolled his eyes, "what happened to keeping it professional?"

"No one's here" Veronica laughed, "But you're right. I'll watch my mouth from now on."

"Thank you" Severus ushered her out of the closet and locked it behind him. "Now, don't take offence to this, but we both know Potions isn't exactly your strong suit."

"I have been described as a menace" Veronica agreed, following him up to his desk. "So, what are we going to do about that?"

"Well, I was thinking I would write up a cheat sheet for you and you could grade from that." Severus reasoned, "But outside of that, I will need you to look over this." He fumbled in his desk for a ragged, dusty booklet and pushed it towards her. The cover was worn but emblazoned across the front was the words "Lab Safety".

Veronica pulled a face and flipped through the book, "Oof".

"It's not so bad, you can finish it in a night." Severus shrugged, "actually you will have to finish it in a night because the students will be here tomorrow. _All_ of them."

"What does that mean?"

"Dumbledore didn't tell you?" Severus arched a brow. "The school is hosting the Tri-wizard Tournament this year. That's nearly three times the students this year."

Veronica let out a raspy gasp and cleared her throat, "And they aren't bringing their own teachers?"

"Well of course they are" Severus closed his desk and leaned on it, "But the Heads have decided that sharing classes would be good for the students, so more work for us."

"Ugg." Veronica winced. "I feel sorry for that new Defense teacher, first year and this is what they get."

"Have you heard who it is?"

"Nope, you?"

Severus shook his head bitterly with a harsh scoff.

"Severus, I know you want that position but how many times does this make now?"

"Ten."

"Ten?!"

"Yes. Ten." Severus crossed his arms. "I am Sisyphus, this is my rock. Let me live."

"Oh, Severus" Veronica shook her head, "You deserve better than this. Why do you even stay at this school?"

Severus shrugged, "Passionate attachment, perhaps?"

Veronica sighed and straightened his collar. "Promise me something, won't you?"

"Anything."

"Don't let this job turn you into a bitter only man, okay? Even if it means quitting?"

Severus smirked. "It's a little late for that."

"Severus."

"Very well." Severus sighed, "I'll try to stay at least a little positive."

"Thank you." Veronica smiled and picked up her book from his desk.

"Besides" Severus snickered, "I have a new assistant this year that would blow up every cauldron in this school without me here, so I can't very well quit."

"Ha ha ha."


	5. Ghosts from the Past

**Weather is getting bad here in the Midwest, so if anyone is also in the area, I hope you and your loved ones stay safe during this cold front. My classes tomorrow got canceled, so I will be hunkering down with some hot coco and all the Harry Potter Movies, and maybe get some more updates in** **?**

 **Remember to drop a review for me to read because it always makes my day!**

Veronica didn't get to study for long, however, when Minerva found them both in the dungeons and urged them to come up before the students arrived.

Veronica changed into a proper set of witch's robes before rushing to the Great Hall and taking her seat between Severus and the empty Defense chair at the head table. She allowed herself to wonder just what sort of person this new professor would be until the double doors burst open and a flood of students began to file in and rush to their house tables, meeting their friends along the way with claps on the back and whoops of excitement. Once they had taken their seats, a sea of first years anxiously were herded in by McGonagall as Mr. Flitch readied the stool and sorting hat.

She got bored halfway through the ceremony and began to fidget a little before Severus grabbed her hand under the table.

"Stop it." He scolded her in a whisper before going slightly pink when she grabbed his hand back and rested it on her leg.

"I don't know what you mean, I'm the very image of professionalism." Veronica whispered back as the sorting began to wind to a close and Dumbledore took to the podium for his traditional speech.

"Now that we're all settled and sorted, I would like to make an announcement to you all concerning some new arrangement for this term. You see, Hogwarts castle will not just be playing home to you all, but also…"

Before he could continue, Mr. Flitch bounded through the doors and to the podium where he beckoned for the headmaster's ear.

"Tell them to wait, I'm almost done." Dumbledore assured him before clearing his throat. "but home to some very special guests as well. You see, Hogwarts has been chosen to host the legendary Tri-Wizard Tournament."

An excited murmur filled the hall as the headmaster motioned for silence.

"For those of you who do not know, the Triwizard Tournament brings together the three great magical schools of Europe for a series of magical contests, where each school will be represented by a champion from the student body. Now, would you please assist me in welcoming our honored guests. The students of The Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, and their headmistress, Madame Maxime."

With his announcement the doors opened a well-ordered herd of students all clad in misty blue uniforms entered the hall with their hands laid gracefully at their sides. They, along with their headmistress, seemed to glide over the floor as they entered. Madame Maxime was a broad, towering woman who projected an air of grace and elegance as she approached the Headmaster's podium and offered her hand for Dumbledore to kiss.

As the Beauxbatons students moved to the side, Dumbledore motioned to the door again.

"And now, welcome our friends from the North, the proud students of Durmstrang, and their High Master, Igor Karkaroff."

Veronica felt a tension in Severus's hand as the fur-clad students stormed the hall, backed by a tall, sinister looking man in a white coat and a sharply styled beard that did little to mask his fearsome scowl. Buts she didn't address it, only softening her hold on his hand slightly and running her thumb over the back until he withdrew it fully and left an almost empty spot on her leg.

After the schools were introduced and the students began to merge together into one student body, the heads of all the school sat in the middle of the table and Veronica glanced to the man on her left curiously but chose to leave it alone and instead focus on the food.

They spoke little during the feast, but Veronica was sure she felt eyes on her as she folded her hands on her lap and looked out over the children curiously.

"Pardon me, miss." A thick accent echoed from behind her ear and made her jump. "But is this seat occupied?"

Veronica looked up to find the towering High Master Karkaroff looming over her and all she could do is shake her head.

"N-no, please sir" She motioned to the sea next to her and the man hunkered down and looked her over.

"You are the new assistant Dumbledore mentioned." He stated it more than he asked, but Veronica nodded all the same.

"Yes, I'm assisting Professor Snape." She spoke plainly, taking her goblet in her hand to keep them from fidgeting.

"I see, have you worked long in the potions field?"

Veronica swallowed, "No sir, I suppose I will mainly be grading papers."

"Ah," The High Master turned to her and surprised her by crossing their unspoken boundary and fingering her pendant that hung around her neck. "What a lovely trinket, where ever did you get it?"

"I-." Veronica leaned away from him and felt Severus's hand clamp down onto her leg hard, almost like a warning. But to whom she couldn't tell. "It was a gift, from my better half." She explained vaguely. She felt Severus's grip loosen slightly.

Before Karkaroff could reply, Dumbledore called for attention and unveiled a giant goblet engulfed in blue flames and began to explain the champion selection process, along with a set of new rules.

No one under the age of 17 was allowed to enter their name for the tournament. To make sure that this rule was enforced, the goblet would be guarded by an Age Line that would keep anyone under the age of 17 ten feet away from it. These new rules were not met gladly by the students but their protests were interrupted by a sudden rain shower from the enchanted ceiling.

Students squealed in surprised and hurried to cover themselves in some way, as did teachers until a bolt of green magic penetrated the dome and rebalanced the weather.

The wizard responsible for this task quickly hobbled down the stairs to the head table and met Dumbledore in the front.

"My old friend, thank you for coming." Dumbledore embraced the man who returned it with a mutter.

"Stupid Ceiling."

Veronica was entranced by the stranger. He had a prosthetic leg and false eye that darted about haphazardly. He took a swig from his flask and grumbled his was to the head table and took the first empty seat he came upon.

"Seven Hells." Karkaroff cursed under his breath, eyeing the newcomer uncomfortably.

Veronica, ignorant to the context, leaned over to Severus, who had gone slightly pale. "Who is that?"

Severus closed his eyes and cleared his throat, willing the bad memories away. "That, is Alastor "Mad-eye" Moody. A former Auror. He used to be one of the best but these days he's a little…well" He tilted his hand from side to side to indicate that the man was a little off kilter.

"Mad bastard." Karkaroff scoffed and Severus glared at him.

"Watch your mouth, Igor." He rebuffed the man firmly, "Remember, you're in mixed company."

Karkaroff turned to scowl at the man before his anger melted into spiteful amusement. "Severus. It's been a long time."

"Indeed." The Potion Master didn't look at him as the High Master folded his hands on the table.

"I trust you recall the last time we saw each other."

"I do." Severus lifted his goblet, "You were in handcuffs."

Veronica, caught off guard by the statement, sucked in a breath suddenly and choked on it, feeling the tension between the men grown as Karkaroff reached for her goblet and picked up a tall green glass bottle on his other hand.

"Here, My dear." He smiled in a way that might have been accommodating in other circumstances. "Mead, from my own breweries in Bavaria. A symbol of good faith between our two schools during this friendly competition."

Veronica swallowed her coughing and shook her head. "Thank you." She sputtered, "But I don't drink."

"Come now" Karkaroff laughed. "One sip will not do any harm. I insist."

Veronica was caught in an uncomfortable position and, to lessen the tension around them, took a small sip of the beautifully sweet drink and set the cup down quickly. "Thank you."

"No," Karkaroff patted her hand, which she withdrew slowly. "Thank you, I can only hope your superior will come to share your grace and dignity."

Veronica nodded and touched Severus's hand lightly. "Excuse me." She whispered and fled the table, slipping through the side door and into the hall. She let out a breath and shook her head.

The man was a monolith, a sheer inferno of intimidation.

And what's worse, Severus knew him and clearly didn't like him. From the grip on her leg, to the jab about handcuffs, there was something darker there that she didn't know about. Part of her was glad she had not indicated her connection to Severus beyond being his assistant, as if that would be putting a bullseye on her back.

"Out for a walk?"

She let out a squeal and whipped around to find Mad Eye Moody waiting behind her.

"I was just…"

"No need to explain." Moody shook his head, "I'm not one for big dinner either." He leaned on his cane and strode up to her. "Alastor Moody."

"Veronica Largo"

"A pleasure." Moody nodded. "What do you teach?"

"Oh, I don't" Veronica shook her head, "I assist Professor Snape."

"Snape?" Moody grumbled. "Severus Snape. I know him."

"You do?"

"Yeah" Moody motioned for her to walk with him, "I trust you know about his past."

"I-I know some"

"You know he was in Azkaban at the end of the last war." Moody insisted and Veronica nodded.

"Yes, I did know that."

"Who do you think put him there?" Moody said almost proudly, "Though I suppose he's rehabilitated enough to work with child from over a decade."

"He was very young when it happened." Veronica half defended the absent man and Moody turned to her.

"I know. You were already a widow."

Veronica froze. "How did you know that?"

"I make it a point to know the details of everyone I work with" Moody stated plainly. "You want my advice? Keep your pretty nose out of things that don't concern you."

The old man took another swing from his flask and limped off down the hall, muttering to himself and leaving Veronica feeling a sinister cold crawl up her spine.


	6. Last Minute Prep

**Shout out to blwchck for getting my Sisyphus reference, and also Ashnd91 for reviewing so consistently, Y'all are part of the reason I keep this story going. Also This will be an extra long chapter, I ended it early then decided that the next chapter would be better as an extension of this one.**

 **Enjoy and don't forget to review if you liked it!**

Once the feast had drawn to a close, Irma found Veronica in her old room, sitting in contemplative silence.

Already dressed for bed, she had read over the short safety book twice and now absentmindedly ran a brush through her hair.

"You alright? You left dinner early."

"I'm fine" Veronica sighed, "It was all just a little overwhelming, I needed to get some air."

"Yeah, that's a whole lot of children this year." Irma agreed and sat on her bed. "Have you come up with any new story ideas yet?"

"A few, but I still need to pick one and settle on it." Veronica shrugged and set the brush aside before crawling onto the bed next to her. "What do you think of Moody?"

"He's…" Irma paused, "Interesting."

"I think he's intimidating" Veronica admitted, "He met mw outside when I had left the hall. You know he said he knows everything about everyone here? It's like he researched us before coming."

"Old habits must die hard." Irma shrugged, "I'm surprised he took the job at all, a teacher is a bit of a step down from a Dark Wizard hunter."

"I can't imagine him working with children."

"We'll just have to wait and see." Irma breathed. "Big day tomorrow, we should get some rest."

"Right" Veronica nodded and bade her goodnight before closing the door and untying her necklace, setting it on her dresser. She knew that this year had to be different, mainly because she would have to pretend like it wasn't. Severus may have found it easy to act like there was nothing going it, but it was Veronica's soft heart that made if difficult for her. She felt like a school girl separated from her beau, and that made her feel stupid and childish.

She was grown, and she could act as a professional no matter how wrong it felt.

Still, she wished she could go down and say goodnight.

But she didn't, instead she took a breath and settled into bed, preparing herself for the day to come.

The next morning, she dressed conservatively in tawny robes and pinned her hair back tightly before making her way to the dungeons. For a moment she reached to put on her necklace but paused, the handbook did say it was best to have no hanging jewelry or loose hair when working with potions.

Reluctantly, she put it back down.

The rest of the castle seemed to still be asleep, even some of the portraits still snoozed soundly as she passed them on her way down the moving stair cases, careful not to miss a step.

The dungeon was cold and dank as usual, but as she passed the hanging torches, she tapped their heads with her wand to light the way and lit the classroom likewise.

As with most first days on the job, Veronica was eager to do much but had no idea where or how to start.

"Morning."

She turned and found Severus exiting his office dimly.

"Good morning, Professor."

"No one is here, you don't have to call me that." He grumbled, still half asleep.

"Alright, Mr. Grumpy." Veronica eyed him. "Do you want to go up for breakfast today, or shall I bring you down something?"

"I'm fine." Severus shook his head, moving to a large box of textbooks on the ground and hauling them onto a desk. "I don't have much of an appetite this morning."

Veronica bit her lip and moved to help him with the box. "Is it because of Karkaroff?"

Severus froze and Veronica gauged his reaction before continuing. "Or Moody?"

Severus sighed and stuffed his hands into his pocket. "Both and Neither."

"That's not an answer." Veronica approaching him firmly. "They know you." She prompted, "And you know them."

"I know a lot of people, so do you."

"Not like them" Veronica challenged and face Severus fully, "Who are they, Severus? I want to know."

Severus sucked in a breath and moved away from the box, using his wand to close the classroom door and lock it.

"You really want to know?"

"If I didn't, I wouldn't be asking."

Severus nodded. "Fine. Alastor Moody was the Auror who put me in Azkaban after You-know-who was defeated by the Potter boy. It was also through him that I started funneling information from the Death Eaters to Dumbledore. That's the only reason I'm here right now and not still rotting in one of those cells." He paused and scratched his chin, "Though, I personally believe Moody would prefer it if I had stayed locked up."

"And Karkaroff?" Veronica listened carefully and Severus's eyes narrowed.

"Karkaroff is a rat." He growled, "He was one of the higher ups in the Death Eaters, not in the inner circle but important enough to get the Mark. But he was among the first to start naming names when the trials started."

Severus leaned back, "Don't get the wrong idea, he's still as much as Dark Wizard as he was before. He was just willing to do anything if it meant avoiding the Dementors."

"You have the Mark." Veronica reminded him, "I suppose you were important too."

"Not until the end" Severus sighed, "I did something terrible, and I'm still paying for it, but it's what got me the Mark right before it all ended."

"What did you do?"

Severus winced, he had been honest up to this point, perhaps it was time he stopped.

"Please Severus, anything you could tell me could save my life at some point. I want to know everything I can." Veronica pressed him and Severus sighed.

She was right, the more ignorant to the truth she was, the more danger she was in. He had hoped that he could keep her protected from the whole story, but sooner or later she's be surrounded by people to whom his past was common knowledge.

Whether he was dead or alive, she had placed herself on the Dark Lord's kill list and there were more than a few people that were willing to do the deed in his honor.

"There was a prophecy. About Harry Potter and his parents, and how the boy would be the one to end the Dark Lord once and for all." Severus hid his face. "I…I over heard it, and idiot that I was, I took it straight to the Dark Lord and put them in danger. It wasn't until later that I realize the awful thing I had done and I went to Dumbledore and told him everything and asked him to hide the Potters someplace safe. In return I would turn traitor and carry information for the Order."

"Then Pettigrew betrayed them" Veronica finished, "And they died all the same"

"Yes." Severus nodded seriously, "Yesterday, you asked me why I stay at this school if I am so miserable here. It's because it's my responsibility. I am the reason Potter's parents were murdered, and now it's my task to make sure the boy stays safe."

Veronica nodded and placed her hand on the back of his neck. "Thank you for telling me this Severus. I know it's not easy for you, but I'm glad I head it from you and not someone else."

"Well" Severus sighed. "The more you know, the wise you'll be. Wise enough to know to stay away from Igor Karkaroff."

"And Moody?"

"Moody?" Severus shrugged, "He doesn't like me, but he may be one of the safest people in this school at the moment. If anything happens, I want you to stick by him. He's mad as a hatter, and mean to boot, but he's the only person I can think of who's picked his path and stuck to it no matter what."

Veronica compartmentalized this information in her brain and found her self with one remaining question.

"Severus?"

"Yes?"

"What was it that made you realize what you'd done was wrong?" She asked and caught Severus off guard. "Al those years ago, you'd been so willing to do it. What changed?"

Severus pushed his hair from his face and sighed. "That was the first thing Dumbledore asked me too."

"What did you tell him?"

There was a pause and the man shook his head. "When it was strangers, I could handle what we did. I could detach from it. But when it came to someone I knew, someone I cared about, I guess that was what it took for me to realize how wrong it all was."

"Harry?" Veronica asked, wondering if it was the idea of an innocent child that caused the change. But Severus shook his head.

"Not just that. His mother. It was a very long time ago, and when I started getting deeper into the Dark Arts, she wanted nothing to do with me. But for a long time, she had been my only friend, the only person in my life who ever showed me true kindness." Severus swallowed. "Selfish of me, I know."

Veronica nodded a little but looked at him. "You know, sometimes, I think it doesn't matter how noble efforts are motivated. If you do a Bad thing for a Good reason, that doesn't stop it from being a bad thing. Just like if you do a Good thing for a Bad reason, that doesn't stop it from being a good thing."

Severus thought about that and nodded his head slowly. "I suppose that makes sense." He conceded. "Do you have any more questions?"

Veronica thought for a moment and shook her head. "No. No I think that will do for now."

Severus nodded and eyes the box of books once more. "We should get those ready."

Veronica glanced and him and grabbed his hand. "Hey." She whispered. "I love you, no matter what happened. Okay? Nothing will change that."

Severus shook his head but squeezed her hand back, fearing that it may be one of the few remaining opportunities he had to do so.

* * *

Veronica starting her morning much more secure about Moody.

Sure, he was blunt as a bat and cantankerous, but if Severus trusted him than she could to, which made her feel heaps better when he sat beside her at breakfast.

"Good Morning Professor." She greeted him cheerfully as he hunkered down in the chair and leaned his walking stick on the table edge.

"Morning." He mumbled back and looked her up and down, "You're cheerful." He noted plainly.

"Oh, I supposed I am." Veronica agreed. "Are you excited to start teaching?"

Moody grunted, "I suppose, might be nice. Not having to watch my back every day."

Veronica nodded awkwardly, "I suppose that's a way to look at it"

Moody paused and sighed, "Say uh, I apologize if I startled you last night." He began, "I suppose I don't cut quite the welcoming figure."

"Oh, there's nothing to worry about." She smiled.

Moody flashed her a half smile before eyeing her robes and nodded.

"No uh- No necklace today?"

Veronica touched her chest where the pendant would usually rest and shook her head. It was strange that he would notice such a thing, but hunting dark wizards must ensure that you have a keen eye. "No uh, it's dangerous to have loose jewelry if you're over cauldrons all day."

Moody grimace but nodded, "Understandable."

Veronica eyed him and then slightly past him. "That's a very interesting walking stick, if you don't mind me saying so."

"Bah, don't mind at all." Moody laughed and hoisted the stick into his lap so she would get a better look. "The wand does wonders, but this baby is the real star of the show."

The walking stick was intricately carved with the head of a goat at the top and tapering down with a curved handle and archaic looking details carved into the wood.

"A single piece of mahogany" He boasted proudly.

"It's very impressive sir." Veronica agreed eagerly.

Moody nodded and looked around, "I wonder if I may have a word with you in private."

Veronica blinked but nodded, "Of course sir."

They left the table quietly and Moody led her to his new office that resided at the top of a winding staircase instead of Lupin's old down stairs office.

"Now, I know you said last night that you know about Snape's past." He grumbled as he sat in a rickety looking chair and motioned for her to take the stool across from him. "But I want to make sure you know exactly what you're getting into. Now- "

"Professor" Veronica cut him off and smiled. "With all due respect, this really isn't necessary. Severus and I have been close for three years now, and out of respect we are completely honest with each other. Not to mention I already knew a bit from working in the Ministry after the first war."

"I see" Moody leaned back skeptically. "You must have been young then."

"17, sir" She nodded, "I had just graduated."

"Hogwarts?"

"No, a Co-ed school in America. My father went there, and he insisted my siblings and I did as well."

"Siblings? Big family." Moody grew increasingly curious and made himself comfortable.

"Yes, there are five of us all together. My poor mother, five magic kids in the house."

"You mother, what is she like?"

Veronica smiled. "She's one of my best friends. She's a muggle, well a squib actually. Her parents magic and sent her to live with a muggle family when they found out she wouldn't have any magic. But she did her best to try and understand what we were going through growing up. She was so happy when us kids came out magic."

Moody nodded, "It's hard for most squibs, trying to fit into a world not made for them." He sighed. "But your grandparents, all magic then?"

"Well my biological ones, yes, that's right."

"Huh?" Moody sniffed, "Why did you put your status as 'Half-blood' on your employment file? Surely you know that if all your parents are magic, that makes you a Pureblood."

Veronica blinked, "I…I just assumed that- "

"I'll see that it is changed, for accuracy's sake" Moody assured her and stood up, "Would you look at the time, you'd better run down to the dungeons before the students get there, miss. It wouldn't due for you to be late on the first day"

Veronica glanced at his desk clock and shot up, "My Lord, you're right. I'm sorry to run off so suddenly. But it was lovely talking to you." She departed speedily down the stairs, dodging the first group of students who had started to make for the Defense classroom.

Moody watched her go with a bemused look before taking another swig of his flask and pulling out a small notebook in which he jotted down brief notes, scratching out keywords and correcting them in red ink.

 _Veronica Largo_

 _Blood Status: Pureblood._

 _Affiliation: Lord Voldemort and Severus Snape_

 _Goal: Terminate_

 _Prior Activity: Flat searched and recorded. Pearl Moon Necklace Replaced for Surveillance._

 _New Notes: Mother Squib, not Muggle. Five Siblings. Educated in America. Relationship to Snape closer than anticipated, does not seem concerned with Snape's previous activities under the Dark Lord. Report to The Dark Lord to discuss changing goal from Termination to Evaluation._


	7. The First Day

Working as Severus's assistant was surprisingly easier than Veronica had expected.

Severus was less on edge because, for once, he wasn't the only one making sure the place didn't go up in flames, and the students took to her without hesitation. They took to her so well, the timidest of the students even half directed their questions to her because she was significantly less intimidating than the Potions Master was. With the number of questions rising, Severus almost had hope for the students this year. Questions meant they were actually trying to learn, and even semi-competent students could manage to keep a cauldron from combusting.

The break period came and Severus reclined slightly in his seat.

"How am I doing?" Veronica asked and Severus smiled slightly.

"Better than expected." He confessed, "The students seem to like you."

"That's because I don't scare the devil out of them" Veronica said pointedly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"If they're scared, that means they'll be careful."

"Or it means they will be even more nervous and make a mistake."

Severus shrugged, "I'm working with what I've got, Veronica. What would you have me do?"

Veronica rolled her eyes and popper her neck, "What class is next?"

Severus hummed and glanced at his class sheet, "Gryffindor and Slytherin. Fantastic" He added the last bit with extra venom. "That's just what I need."

"Grouch" Veronica scolded him. "It might not be so bad."

The hour passed and soon students were filling the class again, many of them looking extremely skittish. It was a fourth-year class, so Veronica wouldn't have much to do with this one, and instead opted to remain in the back and begin to grade the short assignment the previous class had turned in prior.

Throughout the entire class, not one voice was raised that wasn't answering a direct question. No hands were thrust into the air, and every face was either passive or rattled.

Veronica watched this with concern as the class began to file out silently, and she beckoned Hermione Granger from the group.

"Miss Granger, is everything alright?" She asked, "The entire class looks as if they'd come close to death."

Hermione looked around anxiously and sighed. "We've just come from Professor Moody's class, ma'am." She explained and Veronica shrugged.

"Yes, what of it? Is he starting you off so rough?"

Hermione blinked hard and swallowed. "Professor Moody…" She struggled to find the words. Severus watched from across the room curiously as Hermione was the last to leave. "Professor Moody showed up the three Unforgivable Curses in class today. All of them."

"He did what?" Veronica was aghast, "What do you mean? How could he-?"

"On an amblypygid, ma'am" Hermione insisted, her voice strained. "Neville Longbottom, he-he was so upset that Professor Moody kept him back to talk to him."

Veronica frowned grimly, "I see. Thank you for telling me, Miss. Granger. You can go now."

Hermione ran after the group as Veronica approached Severus seriously. "Did you here what she just said?"

"No, what?"

"Apparently." Veronica crossed her arms angrily, "Professor Moody decided an appropriate first lesson for the students would be to teach them about the three Unforgivable Curses."

"Okay?" Severus blinked, "I fail to see the issue."

"He decided to do it, but demonstrating them in front of the children on an Amblypygid Spider." Veronica finished and Severus winced.

"Oh, I see."

"Uh huh"

"Well" Severus breathed, "It's not the method I would have used, but- "

" _But?!"_

"But the man is a professional and we can't go questioning his methods on the first day." Severus stated firmly, sensing an argument brewing.

"Severus, he _tortured_ and _killed_ and animal in front of _Children!"_

"it was a bug." Severus corrected her, "Let's not act like the man sacrificed a goat in the classroom"

Veronica opened her mouth, and then closed it firmly and let out a short grunt. "I'm not doing this right now, I'm going to go see if I can find Neville Longbottom."

"What for?"

Veronica reached the door way and glanced at him behind her. "Moody tortured an animal in front of him using the Cruciatus Curse. The poor boy is sensitive enough about you scolding him, I can't imagine how he's handling this."

Veronica left him there and began to storm the halls of the castle and thought hard.

The Greenhouses.

She slipped through the throng of children and outside into the sunny September air. Sure enough, she found Neville sitting on the wooden bench outside the third greenhouse, a large book spread open in his lap.

"Mr. Longbottom?" She called his attention and he looked up in the surprise before closing the book and standing.

"Madame Largo." He sputtered, "I-I'm sorry for not being in Potions today. Is Professor Snape terribly angry?"

"Oh, he hardly noticed." Veronica shook her head, "But I did."

Neville looked at the ground, clearly ashamed for skipping class but Veronica sighed, "may I sit?"

Neville was surprised, but nodded and made room on the bench for her to sit.

"Neville" Veronica sighed, "I heard about what happened in Professor Moody's class today."

Neville went pale and shuffled uncomfortably.

"I just wanted to come check and how see you were doing."

"I'm alright." Neville muttered, "Professor Moody invited me for tea in his office and he gave me this book." He motioned to the heavy Herbology book on his lap. "I'll be okay."

"Neville, look at me." Veronica insisted and the boy did reluctantly. "Listen, I know how hard it can be when people think they can just push you around and you won't say anything about it. And I want you to know that if you ever have any problems you can come to me, alright?"

Neville blushed a little and nodded, "I-I will Ma'am."

"Good" Veronica smiled, "Now, I don't want you missing anymore classes today, so why don't you run along and find your friends. Alright?"

"Okay." Neville stood with and her and watched her leave, his face still tinted pink.

Veronica decided she wouldn't confront Mad-eye. Not only was she not a teacher, she was only here by virtue of the fact that Severus made Dumbledore hire her. That didn't give her much of a leg to stand on when it came to teaching methods.

But she still wasn't happy that Severus had so readily accepted the professor's unorthodox lessons either.

As she left, she was soon accosted by a storm of pale blue feathers. "Madame Largo! Un instant s'il vous plaît I wish to speak with you. "

"Oh uh." Veronica blinked at the mountainous Madame Maxime appeared by her side with a speed and grace that greatly contrasted with her size. "Of course, Ma'am. What can I do for you?"

"You are a writer, yes?"

"Yes ma'am." Veronica nodded and the Headmistress clapped her hands.

"Magnifique!" The woman laughed "Now, I understand from the Headmaster Dumbledore that you may be searching for different employment at the end of this term. "

"Oh, really?" Veronica sniffed. "Yes, and I was wondering you might consider applying for a position teaching literature at Beauxbatons Academy."

Veronica blinked, "Oh uh, I'm flattered, honestly I am, but I have no real teaching experience."

"You will be earning some this term, yes?"

"I suppose so, but- "

"Do you speak French?"

"Yes, quite fluently, however- "

"Then you think it over" Madame Maxime insisted, "And if you do apply, you will have first consideration for the job. After all, I am a big fan of your books!"

Veronica realized why she was being offered the job and confusion was replaced with pride. "Oh, Well thank you Ma'am. I will certainly consider your generous offer." The headmistress took her promise to heart and bade her farewell and Veronica smile, properly flattered. Over head the class bell ran, snapping her from her reverie and scolding her for not returning to the dungeons by now for the next class.


	8. The Champion Selection

The first few weeks of school went by slowly but soon the students settled into their new surroundings in time for the Champion selections. The school was abuzz with excitement as the children and staff gathered in the Great Hall where the Goblet of Fire had been hoisted onto a tall podium for all to see. Veronica quickly claimed the spot next to Severus; however, she was almost immediately backed by Igor Karkaroff and his golden boy, Victor Krum.

She hadn't had much time with Severus in nearly a month, despite seeing him every single day. But their time was occupied by teaching, grading, and resting so that they could return to teaching and grading. But she did decide to wear her necklace today in case it caught his attention.

"Madame Largo, good to see you again." Karkaroff noted, "I'm afraid I haven't been seeing much of you around the castle, my dear. Why is that?"

Veronica swallowed hard and felt her face heat up until Severus jumped into the conversation.

"My assistant and I have been busy Karkaroff, I'm afraid most of our time is spent in the dungeons." He didn't look at the man, but his tone was venomous, making Karkaroff smirk.

"To keep a creature like this in the dark, Severus." He clucked his tongue disapprovingly, "It ought to be a crime."

"Yes, well." Severus's hand brushed against Veronica's hanging hand, letting her know he was on her side. "It's not."

Veronica winced as she felt Karkaroff's fingers brush her shoulder, slightly grazing her hair, and she moved to the other side of Severus. Her saving grace, however, came in the form of Madame Maxine, who spotted her in her evident discomfort and motioned for her to join her on the other side of the hall.

"Uh, Professor. I will see you down stairs after the selection, yes?" She eyed Severus who blinked at her in surprise but nodded. "Very well."

Madame Maxine made room on her bench Veronica who thanked her ardently.

"That Bulgarian Brute" the woman shook her head and patted Veronica's hand, "He has no idea how to treat a lady."

"Thank you again for inviting me over." Veronica sighed.

Madame Maxime nodded and glanced down. "Why what a lovely necklace, where ever did you get it?"

"Oh, my uh." Veronica smiled awkwardly, "It was a gift…from a man."

"Ah! L'amore!" Madame Maxine sighed dreamily, "I remember when I was a young girl receiving gifts from passionate paramours. Oh, but the selection is about to start."

All were on their edge of their seats as, one by one, Dumbledore retrieved the burnt scraps of paper that the Goblet ejected from its fire.

From Durmstrang, the strapping Victor Krum.

From Beauxbatons, the elegant Fleur Delacour.

And finally, from Hogwarts, the charming young Cedric Diggory.

The Champions stood beside their school heads proudly as the applause subsided and Dumbledore turned to the crowd.

"Excellent!" He bellowed, "We have our champions. But, in the end, only one can go down in history. Only one can hoist that chalice of champions, the vessel of victory, the Tri-Wizard Cup!"

As he spoke, the Goblet behind him began to blaze once again, causing everyone to fall silent as the flames turned red and spat out a fourth piece of paper before returning to blue.

In the middle of the silence, Dumbledore carefully plucked the paper from the air and examined it in stunned curiosity.

"Harry Potter" He spoke quietly at first, but loud enough for the closest of students to be enraged by it. "Harry Potter?"

There was not response as indignant mutters filled the hall, not just from students but also from staff and the other Heads. Veronica was stunned but, in a way, not surprised. After all, if any name was going to unexpectedly be cast into the ring, it was going to be Potter.

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore bellowed loudly and after a pause, Harry rose from the crowd and began to approach the headmaster.

"He's a Cheat!" Someone called from the crowd, followed by other protests.

"He's not even 17 yet!"

Harry stood beside Cedric rather reluctantly and Dumbledore wisely decided to disband the students and promptly instructed the Heads and the faculty to meet him in the dubbed "Chamber of Champions", along with their champions.

Though the gathering was less like a meeting and more like a mob. Everyone talked over each other to voice their distress until Dumbledore finally confronted Harry himself.

Harry rejected any claims that he put the paper in the goblet, nor did he have an older student do it. Veronica was apt to believe him, but the others were not so easily swayed.

"But of course, he is lying!" Madame Maxine scoffed indignantly.

"The hell he is!" Moody shot back, "The Goblet of Fire is an exceptionally powerful magic object, only an exceptionally powerful Confundus Charm could have hoodwinked it!" He glared at his with a growl. "Power way beyond the talent of a fourth year."

"You seem to have given this a fair bit of thought, _Mad-eye."_ Karkaroff noted in an accusing tone which Moody squared up to without hesitation.

"It was once my job to think as Dark Wizards do, Karkaroff, perhaps you'll remember." He growled and Dumbledore pushed past him with a growl.

"This doesn't _Help_ Alastor!"

"Let's all just calm down" Veronica cut between the two men and looked to Mr. Crouch, the chief overseer of this whole mess. "Mr. Crouch? You're representing the competition, what do you have to say about all this?"

Barty Crouch shook his head grimly, looking out over the group with almost sorrowful eyes. "I'm afraid the rules of the competition are absolute. The Goblet of Fire represents a binding magical contract. Mr. Potter has no choice; he is, as of tonight, a Tri-Wizard Champion."

The Heads and their champions disbanded to their quarters and Veronica took Harry aside and told him to go straight to his common room and stay there for the rest of the night, and to come to a teacher if he has any trouble.

After Potter fled, Dumbledore held Her, Severus, and Moody back and called for the rest of the Hogwarts staff to join them for a meeting.

"This can't go on, Albus!" Minerva protested immediately. "First the Dark Mark, and now this?"

"What would you suggest Minerva?"

Minerva sputtered, "Put an end to it! Forbid Potter from competing, you're the headmaster!"

"You heard Barty" Dumbledore shook his head, "The rules are clear."

"The Devil with Barty!" Minerva snapped, "and his rules! Since when have you abided by them?"

"Headmaster, I to have a hard time believe that this is mere coincidence. However, if we are to truly find out who find out who is truly behind these events." Severus motioned with his hands passively, "we should let them unfold."

Both Veronica and Minerva let their jaws drop, but the deputy headmistress was the first to protest.

"What-Do nothing?!" She gasped, "Offer him up as _bait!?_ Potter is a _boy,_ not a piece of meat!"

"I agree." Veronica backed the woman fully, "The age limit was put in place because the Tournament was decided to be too dangerous _on its own._ How can we ethically allow a fourteen-year-old to not only compete, but compete under potentially sinister circumstances?"

Dumbledore considered this, leaning over his pensive thoughtfully before turning to them.

"I agree." He declared, "With Severus."

Minerva threw up her hands in surrender as Dumbledore instructed Moody to keep an eye on Harry through the year and disbanded the meeting without argument.

For once, it was Severus struggling to keep up with Veronica as she stormed down the halls, heels echoing off the arches.

"Slow down!"

"I can _not_ believe you just did that!"

"Did _what?"_

Veronica whipped around, loose hairs flying behind her and she faced him. "He is a _child,_ Severus. He's fourteen years old for Christ's sake, what were you thinking saying we should do nothing?!"

"I'm thinking in the long run, Veronica! Yes, it may be dangerous at the present, but we could prevent something even worse in the long run!" Severus caught up with her and tried to explain to her unyielding face. "You must trust me on this."

Veronica wouldn't bite, and instead brushed off his hands as he tried to rest them on her shoulders. "I'm going to take a walk." She breathed coldly and turned, leaving him alone in the hall as her cloak snapped sharply at him as she turned.

Veronica stormed aimlessly around the garden, the air still slightly warm from summer, and spotted the blueish glow of the Beauxbatons quarters.

Impulsively, Veronica followed the glow and found herself standing in front of the private quarters of Madame Maxime herself. Nerves suddenly overtook her as she turned to leave but the door opened before she could and the headmistress herself stood over her curiously.

"Madame Largo? Can I help you with something, Cherie?"

"oh, no. I uh- "Veronica smiled smally, "I just wanted to say how sorry I am for the disruption today at the selection."

"Bah" The madame scoffed, "It is not you who should be sorry, but the headmaster Dumbledore. He should be standing here to apologize, not you."

"He-the headmaster doesn't actually know that I am here." Veronica confessed. "I'm sorry. I should have sent an owl or something before coming. It's terribly rude just to show up like this."

"Ah" Madame Maxime smiled welcomingly. "For you, I will make an exception. Would you like to come in?"

"I'd hate to impose."

"Nonsense. I was just having a drink. Please." She ushered Veronica in and the girl was stunned by the opulent beauty of the chambers. It was entirely misty blue and silver, and dripping with spun glass and jewels.

"It's so beautiful." She breathed and the half giantess smiled.

"Merci, I firmly believe just because I am away from home I shouldn't be kept from the finer things in life. Yes?"

"Yes, of course." Veronica sat on a feather stuffed cushion and the Madame poured a silvery liquid from a slender glass decanter into a delicate champagne flute.

"Would you care for some Fairy wine, my dear?"

"Oh, thank you" Veronica blushed, "But I do not drink."

"Nor do I" the madame laughed, "tis non-alcoholic. The only libations I allow around my school is the single malt whiskey my horses drink."

The Headmistress handed her a glass half full of the sparkling drink and raised her own slightly. "Now, we French are very serious about our toasts, so let me teach you the proper technique. Now, we must look each other in the eyes, and the person who pours must say 'à votre santé' and then the second person must say 'à la tienne'. Then, we must both drink immediately."

Veronica nodded and turned slightly so they could look each other in the eye.

"à votre santé" Madame Maxime smiled and tilted her glass to met Veronica's, who smiled and nodded.

"à la tienne'" She replied and met the glass, letting the ching from the glasses ring out before taking a sip and setting her glass to the side. "Out of curiosity, what happens if you don't do that?"

Madame Maxime laughed, "Well, it varies from person to person, but the most popular consequence is seven years of bad luck."

"Oh dear" Veronica giggled awkwardly.

"Of course, the second most common is seven years of bad sex." The madame grinned mischievously, "so either way, it is important to do."

Veronica giggled lightheartedly at that and nodded.

"Now." The Madame made herself comfortable. "Have you taken time to consider my offer."

"I have" Veronica nodded, "And I must say, it is extremely tempting."

"It ought to be" Madame Maxime agreed. "It is a true crime if a writer of your talents must become a potions assistant. If you take my offer, I can promise you not only a home in the Beauxbatons Palace, but also a salary that will ensure a proper home of your own."

Veronica couldn't help but smile. "You are too generous."

"No, I am not." The Madame said seriously. "I will give you until the end of term to think it over."

Veronica smiled shyly and nodded, "by the end of term, you will have my answer. You have my word."

"Excellent" The madame stood. "Now, I do hate you kick you out so, but I must rest. Tomorrow the real games begin."

Veronica left the headmistress with a warmth in her heart and a giddy tingle in her feet.


	9. The Night Everything Changed

Veronica took off her necklace and folded it into her cloak, rubbing her neck where the leather cable had been in contact with her skin all day. Perhaps she was just tired, but it felt heavier than usual.

She didn't want to go down and see Severus tonight, but as she approached her bedroom it didn't seem like she had much of a choice when he appeared in the hallway ahead of her and tailed her as she passed him.

"Veronica."

"No."

"Listen to me!"

"I don't want to, not tonight!" Veronica made for the wall where the secret door was hidden but Severus was having none of it and with a flick of his wand, sealed the door shut just as her fingers found the loose panel.

Veronica turned to him indignantly, "You're being an ass."

"Maybe, but I'm an ass that you're going to talk to, one way other another." Severus asserted firmly. "Please, just come down stairs with me and we can talk this over like adults."

Veronica crossed her arms and pouted, causing Severus to soften slightly and approach her, resting his hands on her arms gently. "Please darling. You know it's always a bad idea to go to bed angry."

Veronica sighed and nodded. "Fine, let's go."

Severus led her down, hand still on her arm but had migrated to a more affectionate grip on her wrist. The classroom was dark but he easily led her into his chambers and locked the door behind them.

"Now, I understand why you are upset. Really I do." Severus began. "But you need to try to understand why I said what I did."

"What is there to understand, Severus? You agreed to put a child in danger!" Veronica sat in a high back chair and crossed her legs firmly.

"Veronica," Severus scolded her, lighting the room so he could at least see her as they argued. "You're smarter than that. Think about it!"

He rounded her chair and knelt to be eye level with her. "Now listen to me, alright? If I am correct, Potter's allies far outweigh his enemies in the school. Dumbledore, Moody, you, me, and every other staff member here, just to name a few. Now I'm not an idiot, I know that Potter's name was not put in that goblet by accident."

Veronica listened carefully, her sour expression melting slowly.

"Now, if I'm right, and the Dark Mark over the World Cup and this incident are connected, that means that someone from the Dark Lord's order is trying to get to Potter and I want to know who it is. If we find them, then at best we put an end to this whole twisted game, and at worst we're a few steps closer to stopping the Dark Lord's return before it begins." Severus eyed her, "Do you understand now? It's not that I don't care about the boy's safety, Veronica. It's just that I like our chances at winning this thing."

Veronica looked down then at him, "You really believe that we can get through this and keep them safe? All of them, the other champions too?"

"I do." Severus assured her.

Veronica believe him and nodded seriously. "The first task in only a month away. Do you think Moody can prepare him in time?"

"I hope so." Severus grumbled, "Potter's dense, but I have a feeling the importance of this incident will incentivize him to learn quickly"

Veronica took his hand and for a moment studies his fingers. "So, I have some news."

Severus looked up at her curiously and she smiled sheepishly, "Madame Maxime has offered me a position teaching literature at Beauxbatons." She confessed, "And I think I might just accept."

Severus's face froze for a moment and Veronica feared he wouldn't be happy for her.

In truth, Severus's first emotion was fear.

"You're going to France?"

Veronica's smile faltered, "Well, it's not for certain. I have until the summer to give her my answer. But..." She bit her lip. "I just thought that maybe it would help with money, and I'd still be able to write while I'm there, so I won't have to give up my passion."

Severus watched her face fall from his lack of enthusiasm and felt a twinge of guilt in his chest. So, for her sake, he put on his best face.

"I'm so proud of you, Darling." He grinned and moved to pull her up from the seat. "Would doing this make you happy?"

Veronica shrugged, "I'm not sure, I do love children. And Madame Maxime said that if I take the job, the salary would be good enough to afford a real home. Maybe, when this is all over that is, we could…" She trailed off with an awkward titter. "But it's just an idea."

"It's a marvelous idea." Severus smiled and Veronica beamed proudly before biting her lip.

"Would you miss me?"

"You know I would miss you." Severus scoffed, "But it's not like I'd see much of you if you're in the city and I'm here anyway."

Veronica embraced him tightly and smiled. "I'm sorry I called you an ass."

"I forgive you." Severus took her hand and pressed his lower face into her hair. "I'm sorry I haven't had much time for you these past weeks. But for-"

"For safety's sake, I know, I know" She smiled sheepishly "Neither of us have had much time." She shrugged. "But we have time now."

"Yes, we do" Severus smirked, leaning in to plant a kiss on her lips before shifting down to her cheeks and then to the junction of her neck.

"Severus." Veronica laughed nervously. "We're in a school!"

Severus grunted in return, clearly not caring as he reached around her waist to pull her closer to him.

"Severus." She half growled, warning him to take care but lost out to her own desires as his lips moved behind her ear. "What happened to professionalism?"

"To Hell with professionalism" Severus growled, "All it's done is make us miserable for the past month in and a half. I'm sick to the teeth of it."

Veronica gasped as he reached under her robes with one hand and used the other to unbutton his frock coat and quickly did away with the clothing she could and began to help him with his own.

Severus quickly doused the lights, much preferring to make love in darkness, and while half of his mind was preoccupied with pleasures of the flesh, the other half was filled the anxiety.

If she left for France, would she forget about him? Would she realize how much easier life would be if she were detached from his side?

The thought made him hold her tighter and kiss her harder, hard enough to raise marks on her shoulders and throat.

The noises he drew from her drove him forward, getting more and more caught up in the moment.

She wouldn't forget him, not if he made sure she'd remember.

How could she leave him if, in this moment, she was completely his and no one else's?

At least in France, she could be safe.

Veronica fell asleep next to him that night, half covered in a wool blanket that Severus carefully tucked around her and pulled up to her neck. At his touch, she instinctively pressed into him, muttering softly under her breath and subconsciously searching him out.

"Shh" He whispered, pressing a kiss onto her temple. "I'm right here."

She turned to face him, eyes still screwed shut but her body tangling itself into his, seeking his warmth in the cold dungeon.

Severus wrapped his arms around her back carefully and kissed into her neck.

"I love you" he confessed in the darkness. "I love you so much."


	10. Dragons!

It was known that Harry wouldn't have it easy after the selection, but Veronica didn't realize how bad it would be leading up to the first challenge.

His classmates had turned on him, even Ron Weasley, almost out of spite in favor of his fellow Hogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory. Crude Button flashing vulgar phrases and Harry's face were passed around by students until the poor boy could walk down a hallway without someone sneeringly flashing him an enchanted image of his head melting into a green puddle. Veronica did all she could to help, but McGonagall stopped her from overstepping her bounds.

"If you do too much, it will just single him out even more." Minerva explained over tea. "Many students already believe he is receiving special treatment because of who he is, we don't want to give them more reason to think he is favored."

"If we didn't them to think that, we shouldn't have allowed him to compete." Veronica muttered pointedly and Minerva nodded.

"I agree, but we can't change that now. Now all we can do is try to control the damage."

To make matters worse, the Daily Prophet's own Rita Skeeter had been assigned to cover the tournament, and she seemed determined to make everything as dramatic as possible starting with the Champion's starting interviews.

"This article is so fabricated; my novels are more based in reality." Veronica spat with derision dripping from her tone. "She can't even bother to get the poor boy's age right."

"Put it down." Severus pushed the paper aside. "You know it will only upset you."

"But it's awful the way he's being treated Severus, and you know it's not his fault."

Severus didn't respond, partly because other teachers began to enter the Great hall and he didn't want to be heard discussing Potter's victimhood, but also because He didn't know what else to say.

She was right in that Potter was being treated unfairly.

But there was little they could do about it, and Severus could understand why the other students were shunning the boy. No body likes someone who receives special treatment for doing basically nothing and considering this sort of thing had been happening for over three years now it was almost a miracle that Potter hadn't been ostracized before this point.

It only got worse as the first task drew closer.

A week before the task, Veronica had been passing through the courtyard and spotted Potter and Malfoy approaching each other with murder in their stride.

"Jesus!" Veronica stopped what she was doing and approached, the argument growing louder and clearer as she got closer. "Malfoy, Potter!" She called, but she was beaten to the punch by Professor Moody when Malfoy drew his wand.

Moody didn't have to utter a single word as his wand spat a gust of wind that blew Malfoy back and engulfed him in a blur. When the whirlwind disappeared, what remained was a pure white ferret scrambling in the dirt as Moody levitated it off the ground and bounced it up and in the air.

Veronica was horrified, "Professor Moody!" She cried, rushing to the scene and parting the group of students that gathered and laughed at the show. "What in heaven are you doing?!"

"Teaching, Madame Largo." Moody laughed, hoisting the rodent in the air once more before letting it drop and catching it once again.

"Is that a student?!"

"Technically it is a ferret, Madame."

Veronica drew her own wand and whipped it at Malfoy, who returned to his normal, now properly disheveled state. He scrambled in the dirt, taking one look at Moody and bolting in terror. "My Father will hear about this!" He wailed as he ran, backed by his goons.

Moody's face twisted as he began to lumber after the boy. "Is that a _threat?!_ I could tell you stories about your father that could curl even your greasy hair, boy!"

"Professor!" Veronica growled.

"It doesn't end here!"

"Professor!" She nearly shouted, going red in the face. "If I remember correctly, it is strictly against school policy to used transfiguration as a punishment! Surely the Headmaster told you that!"

Moody shuffled sheepishly and shrugged. "He might have mentioned it."

"Well I will be mentioning this to him." She promised and turned to the students who had go silent during the telling off. "Don't you all have studying to be doing? Away with you now." She ordered them and they quickly disbanded. Veronica threw a final withering scowl at Moody before storming off to find the headmaster.

"Headmaster Dumbledore?" She knocked on his office door, which swung open for her and she slipped in quietly. The old man was sitting at his desk in lavender robes and looked up at her curiously.

"Madame Largo, can I help you?"

"I just wanted to make you away for the fact that I just caught Professor Moody using transfigurations on a student in front of a crowd just now." Veronica crossed her arms sternly and Albus raised a brow.

"Is that so?"

"On Draco Malfoy to be exact. Turn him into a ferret and threw him in the air in the courtyard."

Albus shook his head with a sighed. "I will address this at once, madame. Thank you for letting me know."

Veronica shuffled awkwardly and sighed. "Headmaster, with all due respect, may I be frank?"

"By all means." Albus motioned to the seat across from his desk, "Sit, you look tired."

"Headmaster are you sure Professor Moody is a proper fit for his position. I understand he was a great Auror, but I'm afraid I fit his methods of teaching concerning."

"Alastor's methods are unorthodox, I will say that" Dumbledore nodded, "And perhaps the skill of an Auror do not seamlessly transfer to that of an educator. But the student's grades demonstrate that he must be doing something right."

Veronica wanted to ask what the student's grades had to do with their wellbeing, but it felt impertinent to do so, so she remained silent and stood.

"I just wanted to make you aware Headmaster." She nodded, "Good day."

As she descended the narrow staircase, she winced in pain and stopped, placing a discreet hand under her robes to feel her breast. For the past few days, they had ached as if they had a bad sunburn. Every brush of semi-rough fabric or light jostle making them burn dully. She also tired easily these days and lacked an appetite.

But as the colder seasons approached, she figured it was the early touches of the flu and simple tossed back a wellness potion to nip it in the bud.

The week went on without further disruption, until the weekend came, and the First Task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament was at hand.

All three schools crammed themselves into the converted Quidditch pitch, which had been equipped with high iron fences and a mockup of mountainous terrain. Students and staff alike jostled their way to their seats as the champions waited into a brightly colored tent with their Heads and Barty Crouch.

The morning it had been announced what the first task was to be. To obtain a Golden Egg guarded by a fully-grown dragon. Each competitor would have a different dragon to face, so that they could not watch those before them and learn from their mistakes.

Veronica sat in the stands, anxious as cat in a room full of rocking chairs. Thankfully she was not sandwiched between Severus and Karkaroff this time, as Karkaroff was in the box with the other Heads.

"This is insane" Veronica whispered, "This is absolutely mad."

"Will you relax" Severus rolled his eyes, "Worrying about it won't solve anything."

Veronica groaned and bent over slightly. "I feel sick."

"Are you really that nervous?"

"I suppose." The woman swallowed at the nausea passed over her and then faded away. "You're right, I just need to relax, no one would allow them to get hurt. Surely safety measures have been taken."

"Exactly" Severus glanced around before slipping his hand over hers. "Now just try to enjoy the show, alright?"

"Alright."

The crowd went wild as the first dragon was led into the arena and then went silent as the first champion eased their way through the rocks.

It was Cedric Diggory, who proved himself a nimble lad as he bounced behind rocks to avoid the dragon's gaze. He didn't even have to use his wand as he approached the egg and scooped it up, only a meter or two away from the Dragon's own foot before sprinting away. But to his misfortune, the dragon wasn't as deaf as he had hopped and Diggory barely dodged a blast of blue fire that erupted from the creature's maw. Cedric found himself all but cornered, but not far from his exit. In an attempt to draw the Dragon's attention away, Diggory peered from behind the rock and finally pulled out his wand.

He levitated one of the larger boulders across the area into the air until it nearly passed the iron fence before dropping it and letting it fall with a deafening crash that distracted the Dragon long enough for him to book it to the exit, followed by the roar of the crowd.

Next was Fleur, who beat Diggory's time but nearly five minutes when she froze the tip of the Dragon's tail into a shell of ice and allowed it to chase its own rear in distress as she grabbed the egg as the Beauxbatons students howled and cheered for their champion.

Krum did not have such luck, taking nearly double the time Diggory had as he at first tried to defeat the dragon and then go for the egg. Veronica watched him with her heart in her throat.

"Dear God, that boy is going to get himself killed."

"He'll be alright" Severus whispered, wincing as Krum was nearly crushed by a boulder reaching for the egg.

And he was, reaching the egg and making it to the exit safely, if not timely.

Which left only one more champion.

Potter did not start off well, scrambling around the arena until he finally remembered he could use his wand. He shouted something that could be heard over the Dragon's roar and at first it seemed that whatever spell he had tried to cast was a dud, until a sharp whistle sound was heard over head and the crowd looked up to find a broomstick barreling towards the arena.

Potter grabbed the egg and, with the skill of a quidditch professional, hopped on the broom as it passed.

The Stadium was on its feet with excitement, chanting Potter's name as he zoomed over the iron fence and out of reach of the dragon.

The victory did not last long however, as the Dragon would not take this sitting down. Before anyone had time to intervein, the dragon had snapped the chain tethering it to the rocks and stormed after the broomstick, nearly hitting the stands as it did so.

As the two flew out of sight, the crowd fell silent, unsure what to do next as the heads began to gather together and debate whether something should be done. Technically Potter HAD gotten the egg from the dragon, but how far would they allow the dragon to go to get it back.

They didn't have much time to decide however, as soon Harry was back insight, flying over head as the crowd rushed too it's feet in excitement and he landed, holding the egg aloft over his head.

The results came back in record time, though not to satisfaction of the crowd.

Diggory, who had the fastest time, was in the lead.

The Fleur, and then Krum.

Harry, despite his spectacular display, came in last, with the longest time of the four.

No one could argue that Potter was being favored now. But at this point, he was simply happy to be alive.


	11. Something To Fight For

With the first task passed, the school had a new attitude towards Harry. After his heart stopping show with the dragon, he felt like more of a celebrity than ever before.

But with that excitement came a new subject of discussion for the students.

The Yule Ball.

Soon talk turned to dress robes and classrooms began to fill with nervously eager glances between students who hoped for a date.

Not all student, however, were having such an enjoyable time.

Hermione granger had become the talk of the town, when Rita Skeeter's column spoke not only of the Champions' victories, but also of their love lives.

 _'Miss Granger, a plain but ambitious girl, seems to be developing a taste for famous wizards. Her latest prey, sources report, is none other than the Bulgarian bonbon, Viktor Krum. No word yet on how Harry Potter's taking this latest emotional blow._

Veronica threw down the paper in anger.

"That cannot be legal, writing about children like that." She spat. "What absolute rubbish."

"Veronica, why do you even pay for a subscription to the Daily Prophet if all it does is make you mad?"

Severus watched as Veronica balled up the paper furiously, looking as if steam could flow from her ears at any moment.

"Veronica, are you alright?" He muttered, "You're been acting very strange lately."

"I'm fine" Veronica sighed, "I just haven't been feeling very well, that's all."

"Have you seen Madame Pomphrey yet?"

"No, not yet." She shook her head, "I've been meaning to."

"See that you do." Severus eyed her, "That last thing you need is to be getting sick."

With the rest of her Sunday to spare, Veronica agreed and finally made her way to the hospital wing.

"Madame Pomphrey?" She called, "Are you in?"

"I'm back here!" The old witch replied, emerging from behind a divider with an arm full of linens that needed washing. "Can I help you with something?"

"I haven't been feeling very well, as of later." Veronica confessed and took an arm load of the linens from her, "Here, let me help."

"Oh, bless you dear." The witch sighed, "And Madame Pomphrey is what the children call me, you can call me Poppy if you like."

Poppy had her sit on a wheeled stool and looked her over, "Not feeling very well? In your head, stomach, throat?"

"A bit of everywhere actually." Veronica twisted her neck, "Sometimes I'll feel nausea for no reason, I get tired so easily, and my body aches."

"Sounds like a flu." Poppy clicked her tongue, "let me take your temperature."

Veronica held the thermometer under her tongue as Poppy took her pulse and blood pressure.

"37.3C" Poppy sniffed, "you do have a low-grade temperature, but nothing to really be worried about. Where do you feel the aching? All over?"

"I suppose mostly in my chest" Veronica pressed her hand to her breasts. "Specifically, my breasts."

"Tender breasts, low grade fever, and you say you tire easily?"

"Yes, that's right."

Poppy frowned a moment, "May I ask when your last period was?"

Veronica thought for a moment, "I should be due any day now, I'm not very regular. It's not unusual for me to be a few days early or late."

Poppy nodded thoughtfully and told her to wait a moment before she disappeared into her medicine closet. When she returned, she held in her hand a small vial of bright blue liquid that she gave to Veronica.

"This is a pregnancy test." She spoke frankly, "I keep a few on hand, because you never know in a school full of teenagers. I want you to go into that bathroom and pee into the vial. If it turns green, you're just a little sick and I'll prescribe you some minor pain potions to help with the aches. If it turns pink…"

Veronica blinked at her and then at the test, "you don't think that I'm…"

"The symptoms are lining up, and I know you and Professor Snape have been together for quite a few months now" Poppy looked serious as the grave.

"But we've been so careful." Veronica whispered, fear creeping into her heart, "We doubled up on protection, we did everything right."

"Protection can fail." Poppy shrugged, "Even magical kinds. A potion can be too old, or just a little off. Protection charms can wear off if you forget to recast them." The witch stood, pulling her up by her shoulder and motioned to the bathroom. "There's only one sure way to find out."

Veronica trembled as she walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

She did as she was instructed and waited a few moments.

"I need another one." She demanded as she stormed out of the bathroom. "It can't be right. It must have been defective."

Poppy nodded and fetched her another one and waited for her to return once again. This time, she did not return in five minutes.

She didn't return in ten minutes.

When she didn't return in fifteen minutes, Poppy knocked on the bathroom door gently.

"Veronica? Are you alright?"

No reply came, but when she pressed her ear to the door, she could hear the echoes of sobs from the bathroom.

Slowly, Poppy unlocked the door with the key around her neck and pushed it open to find Veronica huddled on the floor, her face in her arms.

"Oh, honey." Poppy whispered and gently led her from the bathroom to a cot, taking the bright pink potion with her. "Just sit down. Sit down and take a breath."

Once Veronica had cried herself out, Poppy took a cool rag and let her wipe her face and nose with it before sitting back on the cot.

"I can't believe this happened." She whispered, "What am I going to do?"

"Right now, you are going to rest." Poppy instructed her, "you're in shock, and you're in no state to be making decisions until you've gotten some rest. Go to your room, lock your door. I am going to tell Professor Snape I sent you to rest, and if anyone else asks I will say the same thing."

Veronica was immense comfort in the matter of fact way Poppy spoke to her, as if she had done this a million times before and knew she had nothing to fear. She hid away in her bedroom, locking both the door to the stairs, and the door to the bathroom so Irma didn't enter.  
All she crying she had done had worn her out, but she could not sleep.

But if she could not sleep, then surely, she could at least rest under the covers.

She didn't know how much time had passed, but soon the night devoured the day and Veronica had rested the entire day away.

By that time, she had decided that she had rested enough.

Slipping back on her cloak, Veronica made her way down to the dungeons with a knot in her stomach.

He had to know.

She had to tell him.

Severus looked up when someone entered his office without knocking, but relaxed when he realized it was just her.

"Are you alright?" he stood as she entered, "Poppy told me you needed to rest today."

As he approached her, he spotted the purple bags under her eyes and the pallor in her cheeks. "Merlin, you look terrible, what's the matter." He spoke with instant concern and moved her to sit in a chair by the fire.

Veronica just stared at him with deep, contemplative eyes that flickered gold in the firelight. Something was raging in her, he could tell. He could see from the way she leaned closer to him as if seeking comfort, and from the way she didn't bite or chew her bottom lip like she did when someone minor bothered her. This was something serious.

"Veronica." Severus frowned, taking her hand in his, "What's wrong. You don't look right."

"I love you" she said without hesitation.

Severus blinked in confusion. "I- "

"Please say it" She insisted, "If you really mean it, then please; I need to hear you say it."

Severus frowned but nodded seriously. "I love you too."

His heavy words only added to the weight in her stomach and before she could stop herself, tears began to spill down her face. Severus nearly went into a panic at the sight, unsure what was happening, but quite certain it was his fault.

"I-don't cry." He pulled her closer, moving so that he was in the chair and she was more in his lap so he could hold her. "Please don't cry. Whatever it is, I'm sorry. We can fix it. Just please don't cry."

"I'm sorry" Veronica sniffed, "I really am, I'm so sorry. I…I don't know how it…I never thought."

Severus brushed her hair from her face and kissed her head firmly. "What is it? What's wrong? You can tell me Veronica, you know you can tell me anything. I love you, you know that. I know I don't say it, but you know I do, don't you?"

"I know." Veronica nodded, "I know you do, and I'm so sorry."

Severus sighed and held her tightly, letting her get it out before she leaned into him and sighed, tears subsiding.

"Veronica." Severus whispered, "You need to tell me what's wrong. Whatever is it, we can fix it."

"No, we can't" She whispered, "We can't."

"Nonsense."

Veronica sat up and looked at him, her pink and puffy eyes shining with tears. "I'm pregnant, Severus." Severus's grip on her loosened slightly as she nodded pathetically, "I'm going to have a baby."

Severus went dead silent and Veronica felt her stomach drop into her feet. Slowly, he stood, slipping her from his lap gently, and stood stoned faced for several second.

"What did you just say?"

Veronica's fear grew, instinctively the darkness in his tone sent chills up her spine. "I-I said I'm pregnant, Severus. I'm going to have a baby…. Your baby."

Severus's heart pounded in his forehead and he caught himself on his chair to sit and bent over.

He felt dizzy.

He felt overwhelmed.

He was terrified.

Veronica took his silence in the worst conceivable way.

He hated it.

He hated her.

Severus blankly looked at her and froze. The sight of her snapped his out of his trance faster than anything ever could.

There she stood. Small, pale, clearly petrified out of her mind.

And carrying his child.

Something in him clicked.

"Come here." He whispered hoarsely, reaching his hand out to her and standing.

Veronica approached him slowly, under she was within arm reach, at which point he instantly grabbed her and pulled her into a tight embrace. The gesture was enough to move her to tears once more, but this time she held back. There was little time for tears now.

After a few minutes, he released her but didn't step away, simply letting his hands dangle at her sides and find her own.

"What do you want to do?" He asked quietly. "Whatever you want, I will support you."

Veronica took a deep breath and sighed. "I can't get rid of it." She asserted firmly, "I _won't"_

"I understand" Severus nodded, "And that means that I will be here, no matter what."

"Do you really mean that?" Veronica marveled at him. "Severus, if you don't want…"

"Silence." Severus gripped her arms. "I wouldn't do that. Never. Don't even think it."

Veronica flinched slightly at his forcefulness, and Severus instantly dropped his hands before hesitantly reaching up to brush a lock of hair from her face.

"I love you. I love you so much." He whispered, "And I promise you that it everything is going to be okay."

 ** _So if you picked up on the hints in previous chapters, gold star for you. If not, feel free to read back through because I've been waiting to write this chapter since I started this series._**

 ** _Once again, your reviews give me life and if you liked this chapter feel free to drop one of them in the comment section. I 100% remember all my reviewer and what they say and I love each and every one of them. Spread the love my dudes._**

 ** _See you soon!_**


	12. The Secret

Veronica had told the Headmaster that she was going to visit her mother the week before Christmas when she left the castle to go to the Mother's unit at St. Gerald's hospital. Unlike St. Mungo's, St. Gerald's was more a general care hospital, specializing in magical births.

She was a month along, and according to the healers she was progressing perfectly.

Severus and Veronica agreed to keep it a secret for as long as they could, binding Poppy to secrecy with the promise that they would continue to see her discreetly and tell the Headmaster soon.

Severus didn't allow Veronica to come with him when he told Dumbledore, because he knew it would not be a pleasant visit. Indeed, it hadn't been.

Dumbledore looked at him with eyes that were full of smug self-satisfaction, as if to say "you see? It's not so easy to juggle issues when more problems keep popping up, is it?"

But instead of openly gloating, the old man simply patted his shoulder and congratulated on the blessed event.

It was Veronica's task, however, to face her family.

"Mum" Veronica sat in her mother's parlor, her childhood home looking as if it hadn't changed in decades. "You know Severus?"

"Your boyfriends, yes." Mrs. Largo nodded and her daughter winced at the word _boyfriend_

It sounded so trivializing, so infantile.

"Well, I have some news. And I think you're going to be happy, after the initial shock." Veronica sat her mother down and the older woman frowned, taking her daughter's hands and looking them over.

"He didn't propose without a ring, did he? That is most ungentlemanly."

"No, no, Not that." Veronica shook her head. "Mum, I- I'm pregnant."

The shriek could be heard all the way down the block.

But once everyone important knew, it was time to make sure that everyone else didn't.

Things didn't stay secret for long in Hogwarts, so the easiest way was to just not talk about it. Veronica could no longer supervise in the Potions lab, due to the new need to avoid fumes, but she could still be seen grading and talking to students to keep up appearances. She wore looser robes in darker colors to obstruct the details of her body, and she would regularly visit professor sprout for rations of Ginger and Mint to sooth her nausea.

But, as always, loose ends tended to pop up.

"Madame Largo."

Veronica looked up to find thirteen-year-old Luna Lovegood skipping towards her with a bright smile across her face. Her cheek was smudged with a little bit of soil, but she didn't seem to mind it as she approached the older witch after class one day, catching Snape's eye as he watched them curiously.

"This is for you." Lune presented the woman with charm constructed from a bundle of fresh moss and winter flowers wrapped in thin strips of leather and suspended from a pink ribbon.

"Oh." Veronica eyed her in puzzlement and turned the gift over in her hand. "Thank you, Luna. That is very sweet."

"It's for the baby."

Veronica nearly choked on her spit and Severus, who had been filing the student's potions, nearly dropped several vials.

"How did you…"

"Nargles." Luna smiled coyly, "They told me, they're all over the castle since Hagrid brought Mistletoe in to decorate. You're supposed to hang the bundle over your baby's crib, and it will protect it."

Veronica nodded, wide eyed and cleared her throat. "Well, uh. Thank you, Luna, that is very thoughtful. Have you- have you told anyone else about this?"

"No. I didn't think to."

"Okay, well that's good." Veronica sighed, "you see, I'm trying to keep my pregnancy a bit of a secret. So, if you could help me with that, I would be very grateful to you."

Luna's mouth opened in surprise before nodded, "Of course Madame Largo. Your secret is safe with me, I swear."

"Thank you, Luna. Now you should run along to class."

Luna smiled and turned towards the door, not even paused as she skipped out to say, "Congratulations Professor Snape" before closing the door behind her.

Severus took a breath and shook his head. "That child is an _enigma."_

"What in the world are Nargles?"

"I haven't the faintest idea." Severus rubbed his face. "At least if she tells anyone, half the student body won't believe her."

Veronica held up the charm Luna had gifted her and tilted her head slightly. "She is a sweet girl though. To bother with something like this."

Severus nodded in agreement. "How are you feeling by the way?"

"I'm alright today." She sighed, "I'm tired, but I'm not sick today."

"That's good" Severus smiled. It shockingly didn't take long for him to come around to the idea of parenthood. After all, not that long ago, it had actually been a hope of his to have a family.

A proper one, not the kind he had grown up with. But he was still terrified of what would happen if things didn't get better. If the worst-case scenario became fact and he would have to return to the life of an informant.

He hadn't told Lucius about the baby, he hadn't told anyone outside of Dumbledore, and he hadn't even wanted to do that.

"I don't want to worry you." Severus came from behind her, resting his hands on her shoulders. "But have you spoken to Madame Maxime? Do you think you will still be able to teach?"

"Teachers have children all the time." Veronica laughed, "I will talk to her today, though." She touched his arm, pulling it around so she could run her hands over his sleeve firmly. "I'm due in August you know." She smiled. "A Summer child. They say they are the luckiest."

"Are you happy, Darling?" Severus asked.

Veronica thought about it and smiled. "Terribly Happy. I was so scared when I found out, but now I'm so excited to be a mother I almost can't wait the nine months."

Severus kissed her shoulder, "That's all the matters, then."

"Happy" Veronica hummed thoughtfully. "And Hungry, it's around lunch, isn't it?"

"It should be almost done soon." Severus smirked. "Why don't you go up and get some food and fresh air. I can finish grading these potions on my own."

"Are you sure."

"Certainly" Severus nudged her toward the door. "You grade them too gently, anyway."

Veronica made for the great hall first and nearly paused when she spotted Irma at the head table.

Irma Pince was her best friend, and it felt terrible to not tell her.

"Irma" Veronica whispered, reaching for a large apple at the table. "I have something to tell you, can you follow me someplace private?"

Irma frowned but nodded, following Veronica to the court yard where the first dustings of winter snow had covered the ground and benches.

"Irma, you should know that I consider you one of my closest friends." Veronica started, "And so, what I am about to tell you must remain a secret between us, do you understand? This is very important."

"You have my word" Irma said eagerly. "My lips are sealed."

"I'm pregnant."

"WHAT?!"

"Shh! Shh! Be quiet!" Veronica hissed, "For God's sake, it's not that big a deal!"

"It's a HUGE deal!"

"Shhhh!"

"How far along are you?"

"A month, I found out two weeks ago."

"Does Severus know?"

"He was one of the first I told. Well him and Madame Pomphrey, but I didn't so much tell her as she told me." Veronica breathed. "Now the headmaster knows, and my family, but that's it. Now I need you to help me keep this a secret. It shouldn't be too hard for now, but I really need the support."

"Of course, of course!" Irma assured her. "Anything you need."

"Well, first thing's first. Where are certain people in the school we don't want to know about this."

Irma listened intently, as if she were now part of a secret mission.

"High master Karkaroff above all, but also the students, and preferably that bloody reporter Rita Skeeter." Veronica instructed her firmly. "can you help me with that?"

"On my life, they will not know." Irma patted her hand. "Now let's get inside, it's freezing.


	13. The Yule Ball

"I don't want to go." Veronica pouted as Irma stuck the last in her hair.

"Too bad, you're on the payroll now, you don't get to skip out." Irma tugged on her gown and sighed. "Besides. Pregnancy does marvels for your skin, you're practically glowing."

Veronica sighed and tied her necklace around her neck as she looked in the mirror.

Her dress was lovely, even if she did have to buy it last minute. It was a simple blue gradient, baby blue on top that melted into midnight blue at the bottom. The empire waist cut off under her breasts and allowed the body of the gown to flow loosely. And despite having long sleeves trimmed with silver lace, Veronica carried a heavy silver shawl, embroidered with stars

"You look Lovely, too lovely to stay in" Irma insisted, pinning a red broach to her black velvet cape over a severely formal dress. Similar to something a villain in a Victorian novel might wear. "Come along"

Veronica groaned but followed her as they made for the great hall. Students had begun to gather as staff and heads stood at the parameter, ready to supervise. Veronica found Severus who honestly didn't look much different than he did on any other day, all he really did was leave his cloak in his room.

"You look stunning."

"I feel dreadful" Veronica leaned on him, not even caring if anyone saw.

"Don't worry, you just have to stick it out through the first dances, then you can leave" Severus assured her, "And I'll keep you away from any crowds."

"You're the best." Veronica sighed, taking his arm, mostly for support.

She had spent most of the day alternating between getting sick in her room and laying down. Nausea potions didn't work, nor did they do anything for her pounding headache. It seemed once she hit the one-month mark, every pregnancy symptom in the book decided to hit her like a freight train.

She was fizzy, she was cranky, and she just wanted to lay down.

But, for the sake of her job, she was willing to put on a happy face and watch the students dance.

Thank God Severus wasn't a dancer, because she didn't think she could handle spinning and swaying to the music tonight.

Severus kept her arm tightly around his protectively, steering her toward the end of the row of teachers so she could breathe at the end.

"You look ravishing, my dear" A thickly accented voice made Veronica stifle a groan.

"Thank you, Highmaster Karkaroff." Veronica nodded quietly. "you-you look very dashing as well."

"I am not worthy of such compliment from you." Igor smiled, his yellow, crooked teeth flashing like fangs. "But at the risk of appearing bold, may I have the honor of your hand for a dance this evening."

Veronica's head pounded as she shook it slowly. "I'm sorry, I'm afraid I am not much of a dancer."

Igor seemed to accept this as left her be as the students all had gathered at the sides and waited for the Champions and their dates to enter the hall and start the evening off with a traditional waltz.

It was actually quite funny, watching teenagers fumble slight int their formalwear as they waltzed around the circle that had closed around them. After the first song, Dumbledore took Minerva by the hand and led her onto the floor well, followed by other faculty and then students who had summoned the courage to ask their dates to dance.

As the from of the circle broke, Veronica took her chance to break off from Severus go sit at a decorated about on the outskirts of the dance floor and rest her head in her hands. This wasn't how she had pictured this night. Her nausea was fading, thankfully and she found herself at ease enough to watch the dancing from the sideline.

Severus was duty bound to remain close enough to watch the students, but he made sure to shift his gaze over to check on her. Once she was sat up fully and no longer seemed to struggle to keep her face from appearing miserable, he relaxed slightly.

"Here, Darling" Irma approached her with a glass the bubbled and Veronica shook her head.

"No, no, I just stopped feeling sick. I won't risk it."

"It's just ginger beer, it will help." Irma insisted. Veronica sighed and sipped the fizzy drink carefully.

"Ladies, if I may interrupt."

Karkaroff loomed over them, once again abusing his terrible habit of appearing out of nowhere. "But Madame Largo, If I may have this waltz."

"I'm not much of a dancer." Veronica shook her head, but despite her rejection Karkaroff too her hand and began to lead her from her seat. "Seriously, I don't – "

"I will teach you." Igor insisted and Irma rose from the table defensively.

"She said she doesn't want to dance – Hey!" Irma growled as the tall Bulgarian whisked the unwilling woman onto the dance floor.

Veronica wanted to push him off, but Karkaroff's grip was like a vice and he was strong enough to manipulate her limbs into an unwilling waltz that made her close her eyes as if that could stave off dizziness.

"You waltz very well for someone who doesn't dance" Karkaroff noted as Veronica swallowed hard.

"I…I don't feel well. Please let me go."

"Nonsense. Just relax and feel the music, my dear." The High Master twirled her swiftly before wrapping a thick arm around her waist so she couldn't escape.

"Please" Veronica began to shake, an overwhelming since of claustrophobia filling her and she subconsciously leaned on him for support. The music seemed to grow in volume as the dancers seemed to close in around her and trap her in an ever-moving whirlwind. "My head…"

"May I cut in, Highmaster." A gruff, heavy voice stopped them as a figure even taller than Karkaroff interrupted the dance. "Your partner looks a mite pale."

Karkaroff sneered at Hagrid, but all the same gave up his spot and the half giant took Veronica by the shoulders and led her back to the sidelines where Madame Maxine waited for her.

Thank you, mon cher." Maxime touched his shoulder and motioned for Veronica to take a seat. "I will take it from here, if you please."

"No problem at all, Ma'am" Hagrid blushed and looked down at the flushed and breathless girl in the seat, "You just take it easy, Veronica. He won't be getting near you anymore tonight."

"Thank you." She rasped and Hagrid lumbered off, now set to find Professor Snape.

"Madame Largo, you look dreadful. What is the matter?" Madame Maxine cooed over the woman and her sympathetic tone was enough to push Veronica over the edge

She began to whimper softly, half trying to excuse herself as she pushed herself up and dashed out of the hall, tears running down her cheeks.

She found herself pressed against a freeze stone pillar, the cold of the brick cooling her hot face as a large, gentle hand clasped her shoulder.

"Shh, shh, hush now my pet." Maxime cooed, "Enough of these tears. What did that dreadful man say to you to upset you so?"

"Nothing." Veronica sniffed, "I'm sorry, I must look like a fool." She wiped her face and took a deep breath. "I've just been so out of sorts recently. I was so overwhelmed and dizzy."

"Are you not well?" Maxine's face drew tight with concern.

"In a way." Veronica smiled a little. "I wasn't to speak to you in a more professional setting when I found out. But as it would turn out, I am pregnant. And I'm afraid it has put a damper on my mood this evening."

"Oh, merveilleux!" the giantess gasped, smiling broadly. "Congratulations, by friend! What a blessing!"

"Thank you" Veronica smiled, "I understand if this means that you will be withdrawing your job offer. You see I am due in August, and I am not sure if I will be able to care for a newborn and take on a teaching position."

Madame Maxine shook her head, "Hush now, that is the last thing that should be concerning you right now. You have had a long evening, and you are tired. You must go rest now."

"But the Ball."

"I will handle that, now you must go." The headmistress instructed for firmly.

Veronica took her hand gratefully, tear still in her eyes. "That you so much, Ma'am. I don't know how I can repay you."

Veronica left for her room, eager to be alone and get out of this finery.

Severus, on the other side of the ballroom, was far from ending the evening.

"Where is he?" Severus growled after Hagrid whispered his tale into his ear.

"I don't know where he went, but I felt Veronica with Olympe."

"Who?"

"Oh-uh" Hagrid blushed, "I-I mean Madame Maxime."

Severus marched up to the woman, dwarfed by her stature but not even a little intimidated. "Pardon me, Headmistress. But have you seen Madame Largo this evening?"

The giantess shook her head and set her drink to the side, "I sent that poor creature to bed, she was so upset by that dreadful Igor Karkaroff." She fumed. "If I weren't a lady, what I'd do to that scoundrel."

"I can assure you Madame" Severus growled, "It will be dealt with promptly."

Severus couldn't find the man in the ballroom and instead stormed outside into the snow, wand drawn to his side and murder in his eyes.

"Looking for something, Severus?" Igor chuckled as the man peered around corners with a scowl.

"Looking for you, Karkaroff. What the hell are you playing at?" Severus snarled and the high master laughed.

"So much bark for a mutt with no bite." He shook his head. "I didn't harm her, I simply took her around the dancefloor a few times and she got dizzy. Such a delicate creature, Severus. You will surly have you hands full with her."

"I will thank you to keep your hands and your eyes _off_ my assistant, Igor."

Igor scoffed, "Come now. I think we both know that she's a little more than an assistant."

"You don't know a damned thing."

"I know that she is of some interest to some of our mutual acquaintances." Karkaroff noted and Severus froze.

"What have you heard?"

Karkaroff grinned, "He's growing stronger, Snape. You know it, you can feel it just as I can" He touched his left forearm knowingly. "and if what I heard is right, she's already put herself on his bad side."

"And you haven't?" Severus hissed, "you sold out just about every person could to get yourself out of Azkaban early, do you really think that the Dark Lord will be so forgiving?"

Igor's smiled faltered slightly but deepened sinisterly. "He will if I prove myself with tribute."

Severus's blood went cold than began to boil as he all but lunged at the man, "I swear to God, if you even think about- "

"Professor!"

Severus composed himself instantly as Mad-eye emerged from the shadows, leaning on his cane in the snow.

"Professor Moody, good evening."

"I understand there has been some trouble with your assistant. I suggest you see to her." Moody advised him before turning to Karkaroff, "I will keep the Highmaster company in your stead."

Severus shifted uncertainly before nodding. "Very well, Good evening to you then."

"And to you." Moody nodded as the man brushed past him. Once he was gone, the ex-auror cast his signature enchanted eye on Karkaroff with a deathly serious glare.

"You will do well to put some distance between you and the woman, Igor." Mad-eye warned him knowingly. "to continue as you are may land you in more trouble than you can know."

Karkaroff sniffed at the man and Mad-eye growled before taking a fresh swig from his flask and lumbering back to the ball.

"Veronica?" Severus knocked on her door, "Are you alright?"

From the other side, he heard the lock unsnap and he pushed the door open to find Veronica curled in her bed in a thick wool nightgown. Her face was still pink and wet from tears and he quickly closed the door behind him.

"Darling" He breathed, "Are you alright? What did he say to you?"

"Nothing" Veronica sniffed, "I was just so afraid, so out of control." She closed her eyes tightly and began to shiver. "I'm sorry if I caused any trouble."

"Absolutely not." Severus assured her, "I promise, you're never any trouble." He watched her shivering grow and moved to the bed, touching her cheek softly.

"Here, move." He nudged her, making her crawl up the bad so he could pull back all of the layers of covers and prompted her to crawl under them. "I'm sorry your evening was so dreadful."

"Don't be" Veronica smiled, "you were the best part of it."

Severus hummed, "you really did look beautiful, though. When you were sitting down with Irma and you smiled."

Veronica felt warmth spread through her chest and she pressed his hand to her face. "Thank you." She yawned heavily and curled under the covers. "I'm tired."

"I know. It's late. The ball will be ending soon I imagine. I'll leave you to rest."

Veronica frowned and tightened her grip as he tried to pull away. "I…If you could stay? I understand if you need to return to the ball, but…if you don't."

Severus smiled and leaned down, kissing her lips firmly. "I must go, darling." He sighed. "But if you wish, I will return afterwards."

Veronica beamed and reached into her bedside drawn and pulled out a heavy iron skeleton key. "Take this." She pressed it into his palm and kissed him one last time. "Now go, before they miss you."


	14. Barty Crouch is Dead

As the winter went on, Veronica began to feel at ease with her situation.

Karkaroff had stopped looking in her direction, let alone talk to her. She began to sense that, despite her being in the family way, Madame Maxine had no intention of withdrawing her offer. And, above all, Severus's affection became much stronger and more frequent, even daring to place his hand on her lower back and hover around her in public.

With everything seemingly falling into place, Veronica's mind then turned to the elephant in the room. Or, rather, the womb.

If she let her mind wander, she began to daydream about the things all expectant mothers do.

Would it be a boy or a girl? Secretly, Veronica hope for a boy, for she had always wanted a raucous and yet intelligent son to raise.

Would it look like her? Soft eyes, smooth, round features, and oaky hair?

Or would it inherent that sharp, angular look of its father?

And what would she name it? Sure, she was not the only person in charge of granting the child a name, but she could dream of what the perfect name would be for her future son or daughter.

If it were a boy, she wanted a Roman name like Severus's. Something strong and resilient.

But if it were a girl, Veronica pondered more traditional English names. Beatrice, Alexandria, or perhaps Jemma.

"What do you think?" Veronica asked Severus one day in March, just hours before the second task would take place. It was still freezing cold, but it was decided that March would be warm enough for the champions to continue the competition. "Do you want a boy or a girl?"

"You mean I get to choose?" Severus snickered from his desk but still glanced back at her as Veronica rose from her seat and cupped the growing roundness of her abdomen.

Five months in, four more to go.

"I'll see what I can do." Veronica teased him, "But also, I'm curious. Boy or girl?"

Severus thought a moment before smiled a little. "Girl"

"Really?"

"Really. Girls are nicer than boys."

"No, they're not" Veronica laughed, "they're just different." She sighed and ran her fingers over his scalp, not minding the slight grease of it. "What about names? Have you thought of any?"

"Eileen" Severus said instantly. "My mother's name, and I suppose I've always like flower names."

"Flowers huh?" Veronica thought. "Any reason why?"

Severus swallowed, "An old, dear friend of mine."

Veronica smiled softly. "Lily, then? Lily Eileen?" She ran the name through her mind over and over again. "It is very beautiful. But what if it's a boy?"

"Like I said." Severus shrugged, "I'm hoping for a girl, I'll leave the boy names to you."

Veronica smiled and squeezed between him and his desk, sitting on the edge of his desk and letting him settle between her legs, her bump face level with him. "I would want him to have a name like yours. Something strong and bold. I've been reading a lot of Roman history recently."

"Indeed?" Severus rested his head on her stomach, "any ideas?"

"A few" Veronica, "But so far, I like Marius, Evander, Phoebus, and Valerian the best."

"Hm" Severus bit his lip. "Those are interesting."

"You hate them."

"You said it, not me." He sighed, "However, Phoebus and Valerian I kind of like."

Veronica nodded then smiled, "Speaking of Roman names, you know what a beautiful girl's name would be?"

"Hm?"

"Apollonia." Veronica grinned, "Or Lucrezia!"

She thought It over before shaking her head. "No, I like Lily Eileen better I think."

"Thank God" Severus nodded before eyeing her stomach with a sigh. "We're going to have to find a way to hid this. Loose robes can only cover so much for so long."

"I know" Veronica agreed, "What about a Glamour?"

"I don't know." Severus thought. "those take a lot of concentration to maintain, are you sure you could keep a convincing veil up all day?"

"Maybe I wouldn't have to. Maybe you start giving me more grading to do, or something, and I have to start down here more." Veronica suggested and Severus shook his head.

"No, I don't want you hiding yourself away like a hermit." He looked around. "We'll figure something out. And at worst, if someone find out, well they would have noticed in four more months anyway."

Severus then frowned and glanced at his Potions closet, "In any case, I've noticed quite a few ingredients disappearing from my stores, and I'm still trying to find out who and why."

"Weasley's?"

"No, they wouldn't have any use for what was stolen." Severus pondered, "I suspect it might be Karkaroff, or someone in his stead brewing up something to give Krum an edge in the competition. Especially since a fair amount of Gillyweed went missing sometime during the night."

"Gillyweed? But we don't even know what the second task is."

"We don't, but the champions do, and by extension so do their heads" Severus pointed out. "I supposed I will find out tomorrow when Krum sprouts gills and flippers."

Veronica laughed at that before gasping. "Wait, my necklace!" She fumbled around her neck and pulled out her moon pendant. "What if you enchanted this with a glamour? No one would notice because I wear it everyday anyway!"

Severus blinked, "you know, you have a point. Let me see it."

Veronica pulled it off and handed the necklace to him. Severus looked it over before nodding.

"Come back down here in the morning, and it will be ready." He assured her.

The next morning, Veronica wore a form fitting dress under her cloak for the first time in five months. The illusion the necklace cast over her body obscured any sign of distention in her stomach and even trimmed off the few pounds she had gained during her pregnancy.

"You're a miracle worker." She kissed his soundly, "Let's go before they leave without us."

The second task was, simply put, a disappointment.

Considering 99% of the action took place under the murky waters of the Black Lake, the audience spent a little over an hour simply staring out over the horizon, occasionally squinting to see if one of the champions had surface.

Fleur Delacour was the first to come up, but without her goal, thus leaving her without points for the task. Then came Diggory with Cho Chang, then Krum with Hermione Granger, and finally, the moment the final bell rang, Potter surfaced toting not only Ron Weasley, but also a young blonde girl who turned out to be Fleur's younger sister.

But at least it put Hogwarts in the lead.

"Severus." Moody caught the two of the as they left and eyed them carefully. "I wonder if I might have a word with Madame Largo."

Severus eyed Veronica uncertainly but she touched his arm gently. "Go on, I'll be along in a bit." Once he had left, Moody began to guide her through the woods slightly off the path.

"What can I do for you Professor?" She asked curiously and Moody shrugged.

"I was wondering if you might assist me with a class sometime, Madame" Moody explained, "Over a subject I believe you may have some knowledge on. After all, Madame Pince has informed me that you have a sort of fascination with the Dark Arts, do you not?"

"I do study them" Veronica nodded, "Much more in my youth then I do now. But what is the subject?"

"Horcruxes." Moody stated frankly and Veronica paused.

"Horcruxes, sir?" she blinked uncertainly. "in a class- "

"It would be a seventh-year class, of course." Moody assured her, "NEWT students who may have some interest of going into fields where they might encounter such items." As they walked, Veronica noticed that Moody's movements were growing sharper, as if powered by muscle spasms. His face twitched quickly, and his tongue seemed to dart from his lips like a lizard's

"I see" Veronica swallowed hard. "And what makes you think I would be fit to assist?"

"Why, because you've seen once, of course." Moody stopped her, looming closer to her as if smelling her essence. "In the Chamber of Secrets, just two years ago."

Veronica felt her skin crawl and looked around, they had strayed too far from the path and were now out of sight of any passersby.

"Did Dumbledore tell you-?"

"You could say that." Moody eyed her. "Something wrong, Madame Largo?"

"I-" Veronica backed away from him, "We should be getting back…"

"We will, in a moment." Moody drew his wand slowly. "But for now, I have something that needs taken care of. A loose end, I you will."

Veronica stumbled away from him, her heart pounding as her heel caught a rock behind her and she stumbled onto her back "Professor! What are you-?!"

"Stupefy!"

Veronica blacked out instantly, collapsing into a pile of dead leaves as Moody advanced on her and drew a knife.

He knelt by her body, brushing her hair away from her neck before drawing the blade of the knife against the leather chord around her throat. Slicing the necklace off, Moody pocketed the necklace and drew out the original from his coat.

"Repairo" He muttered, binding the sliced ends of the necklace together as he hooked the chord around her neck. As the back of the amulet touched her check, Moody noticed a flicker of magic wash over her body and frowned, scanning her until he noticed a fullness under her cloak.

"What is this, then?" He muttered and flicked her cloak open with his thick fingers. "Well, how about that then?"

He grinned at the tell-tale bump over her abdomen and patted her hand gently before covering her back up. "My congratulations, sweetheart. You just saved your own life." He pocketed his small knife and pointed his wand to her temple. "Obliviate."

"Professor Moody!"

Moody froze and glanced up at Barty Crouch Sr sliding down the hill towards him before letting a knowing smile spread across his lips.

"What are you doing down here, man?"

"This fine lady seems to have taken ill." Moody called, beckoning the man to come closer. "Why do you come over here and help me get her back to the castle?"

Moody returned to Hogwarts causing quite a fuss, calling for a bed in the hospital wing to be made up as he levitated Veronica's form over the ground behind him.

"This woman needs a healer, damn it!" He bellowed.

"Alastor, what's happened?" Dumbledore rushed him as he entered the main doors, "Is that Madame Largo?"

"I'm afraid so, Headmaster." Moody nodded seriously. "I found her in the forest, alone and unconscious. I believe she was attacked."

"Attacked? By whom?" Dumbledore followed him as they made their way into the Hospital wing and settled Veronica on a bed.

"I can't be sure, sir." Alastor shook his head, "But it gets worse, she wasn't found alone. Only a few feet away, I discovered the body of Bartaimus Crouch. He's dead sir."

"My Lord." Dumbledore paled. "You're certain?"

"I'd stake my wand on it." He nodded, "I don't know who did it, and I don't know why they left the girl. But I do know that somebody needs to go out there and investigate."

A full investigation was set upon the school after the body was discovered. Veronica, once she was awake, was interrogated for hours.

"I'm sorry for taking up your day ma'am." A ministry Auror nodded respectfully. "Normally we would be able to do this with the aid of Veritaserum. But given your…" He eyed her on the bed and cleared his throat. "Condition. We have to do it the long way, and we have to make sure everything we get is correct."

"I'm afraid I can't give you much of anything" Veronica sighed, "I have no memory of the attack, I don't even remember waking up that day."

"What _is_ the last thing you remember?"

Veronica strained to think over the past few hours but shook her head, "I remember waking up the night before the second task, I got sick."

"I see, and is there anyone we can talk that might have more information?"

"Uh, let me think. Professor Moody I suppose. Professor Snape, I assist for him, so I suppose I spend the most time with him. And perhaps the Librarian, Irma Pince."

The Auror took down the names and nodded. For the next five hours, Veronica was grilled on what she might remember, but the still came up with thing.

"I apologize again for the time, Ma'am." The Auror as he allowed her to leave the empty classroom which they had taken over for interrogations. "And congratulations."

"Thank you" Veronica nodded and walked the empty halls; the school had been put on lock down until the Ministry deemed it otherwise. But instead of heading to her chambers, Veronica made for the dungeons.

As she entered the Potions classroom, she heard Severus's voice and realized he was talking to someone. And he didn't sound happy.

She paused outside the door until she heard footsteps and scrambled to get out of the way until her shoulder collided with whomever was dashing out of the room.

"Mr. Potter" She breathed, catching the young man by surprise. "Shouldn't you be in your common room?"

"I was just-" Harry glanced and caught sight of her stomach, which was fully exposed in her figure-hugging dress. "I was just leaving, Ma'am"

"Right" Veronica watched his eyes make contact with her bump and felt her face go red. "Well, you had best get there."

Potter rushed off, now a bundle of news as Veronica slipped into the room.

"Severus?" She called and heard scrambling footsteps clamored out into the room.

"Veronica! Merlin, there you are!" He rushed her, shocking her by scooping her into his arms and hugging her tightly. "They wouldn't let me see you, they wouldn't tell me if you were okay, I was scared to death!" He pulled away and looked her up and down. "What happened in the forest?"

"I don't know." Veronica shook her head, "I just spent five hours in interrogation, but my memories of the past 24 hours are entirely gone."

"So, you don't remember anything?"

"Nothing." She confirmed.

Severus sighed and hugged her tightly. "I was so afraid when they told me someone had attacked you. I thought maybe someone from the old day had…I don't even want to think about it."

"I'm alright." She assured him, scratching the back of his head, firmly. "We're both alright."

Veronica bit her lip and looked down, slightly embarrassed. "We also don't want to sleep alone tonight. Is that okay?"

Severus gaped, "Is that okay?" He laughed and kissed her firmly. "Darling you may share my bed any time you please."

Across the Castle, Harry sat in the Gryffindor common room on the couch as Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and both Weasley Twins listened intently.

"Are you sure?" Hermione gasped, "it wasn't just a trick of the light?"

"I haven't seen too many pregnant women, Hermione. But I know what one looks like." Harry insisted.

"How far along did she look?" Ginny asked curiously.

"I don't know. It wasn't very big; not like she was going to burst or anything." Harry shrugged.

"I don't believe it." Fred rejected the idea outright. "You must have been seeing things mate."

"I disagree, Fred" George challenged his brother. "After all, stranger things have happened."

"Sure, stranger things have happened George." He scoffed. "Just not many"

"What are you guys talking about?" Angelica peered over at the curiously.

"Professor Snape knocked up Madame Largo" Ron explained loud enough for nearly the entire common room to hear, and Hermione shushed him violently, nudging his shoulder.

But it was too late.

"Very nice, Ronald."


	15. Veronica Takes Control

It was common knowledge that if something happens at Hogwarts, it never stays a secret long. But the rate at which the news of the Potion's assistance pregnancy spread would have made a California forest fire look tame.

The visiting students of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons didn't seem to understand the shocking nature of the news, and instead simply smiling respectfully or gave their congratulations.

The students of Hogwarts, however, were a torrent of reactions. Money was exchanged as bets were lost, some of the more conservative of students were utterly aghast at the idea of a teacher getting his assistant pregnant. Others, mostly Slytherins, were more celebratory, and raised a private toast in their common room to the House Head that some of them swore couldn't even do the deed, let alone knock someone up.

"Fair play to him" Seventh year Marcus Flint nodded when he heard the news, tossing back smuggled fire whiskey that he shared among the other prefects one night. "She's fit for an older woman."

"She's only 30, Flint", the Head girl scoffed.

Of course, when news reached the teachers, faulty were practically corning her at every turn to see if the rumors were true.

"I don't believe it." Flitwick shook his head, "It had to be on purpose, two people like that don't just end up pregnant without planning it. That's something horny teenagers do when they get bored."

So that was the story they went with.

Veronica suggested the lie when Severus damn near had a heart attack when a first year ask if he and Veronica were married.

"Come on, people will buy it." She insisted. "I'll say I think marriage is an outdated institution to back it up. It'll make it easier than saying that the protection failed."

"I can't believe this got out."

"Oh, yes you can." Veronica reasoned, "When in the last thousand years has a secret ever stayed secret in this castle?"

Severus let out a long groan and rubbed his face. "God, my mother was right, I should have at least married you first to save face. There are going to be so many questions."

"And I will answer them all" Veronica rubbed his neck soothingly, "Come on Sev, we have to present a united front with this. If we say it was on purpose, then we at least save our dignity. For once, just let me do all the talking."

"Fine, fine" Severus nodded, relieved that he wouldn't have to come up with a new lie this time. Instead he could just hold on for the ride and let Veronica cover their asses. He took her hand and pulled her around to sit on his lap. "At least now I don't have to worry about you getting jostled in the hallways, I think those little gremlins at least have the decency to make room for an expectant mother."

"Gremlins?" Veronica laughed, "I hope you have a better attitude towards our child!"

"Of course, I will" Severus growled, "But she'll be raised properly and won't act half as wild as these kids do."

"Oh, it's so cute that you think that" Veronica chuckled. "You think that just because it will be ours, that's means it's exempt from all the rotten behavior that comes with kids."

"Yes, that's exactly what I think" Severus asserted firmly, and Veronica rolled her eyes, kissing the top of his head.

"You're the boss." She shrugged.

The following months saw a distinct change in how the school saw the pair. Any public mutterings were sharply cut off once Snape was within earshot, but the feared potions master was not safe from the gossip of Hogwarts. His assistant wasn't either, thought it seemed as if her new condition granted her a new level of reverence among the students.

Those had liked her seemed eager to smile her way or step to the side as she walked passed. Those who didn't have such a high opinion of her now seemed to keep their comments to themselves, at the risk of being scolded by their classmates.

Moody also kept a close watch over the woman, though he was not open about it. He watched her as she climbed the moving staircases or wandered the grounded to get fresh air. Severus noticed this vigilance from the ex-Auror, and it actually put him somewhat at ease. He knew Moody to be the kind of person that once he missed a step, he doubled back and ensured there would be no more mistakes. Perhaps it was the fact that he had been the last one to see her before the attack that made him such a guard dog.

Severus received many handwritten recipes for tonics and elixirs from Professor Sprout, who assured him that were magic potions might affect the baby, these concoctions drew on natural properties of medicinal plants to cure whatever ails Veronica may have.

"I remember having my first little one." The stout witch assured him as she tied bundled of herbs together for easy access. "I was sick nonstop for months, and when I wasn't getting sick, I was laid up with the worst aches you can imagine. If I had known then, what I know now, I would have had ten more without any problem." She thrust the basket of bundled into his hands and shooed him off.

And, of course, what the children know the parents know. So, it wasn't long before a stern letter from Lucius Malfoy arrived in the mail, along with a much lighter and friendly letter addressed to Veronica congratulating her.

"Why is it." Severus pondered bitterly, "That I'm getting all the flack for this, and you're getting all the praise?"

"Uh." Veronica eyed him incredulously, "Because I'm sacrificing my body and health for nine months to grow a complete human being in my womb?"

"That very well may be." Severus muttered, "But it would still be nice for _someone_ to congratulate me on becoming a father instead of acting like I just shot myself in the foot."

"Oh, I don't think anyone's doing that." Veronica chided him, "Maybe you're just being too defensive."

"You think so?" Severus scoffed and motioned to the letter Lucius sent him, "You know what Lucius had to say?"

"No, what?"

"Congratulations, old friend" Severus began to read the very first line, "I hear that you've epically bumbled your way into happiness. At least now if she (likely) comes to her good senses, she can't get rid of you so easy."

Veronica sighed and took the letter from him. "It's just a cruel sense of humor." She waved it off and tossed the letter in the bin. "Nothing more."

"He's right though." Severus breathed and Veronica snapped her eyes at him.

"What's does that mean?"

"Come on, Veronica." Severus scoffed, "I love you. I love you enough to know that you're entirely too good for me."

"You stop saying that." Veronica snapped, "Stop it right now, you hear?"

Severus shrugged but didn't say more. But he had said enough to get her angry.

Veronica's hands trembled with fury and she looked around with a manic glint in her eye until she stormed over to the door and slammed it shut before marching back up to him.

"Marry me." She said plainly, trapping him with a hand on each of his arm rests.

Severus blinked and paused a moment, "What did you just say?"

Veronica leaned forward under she was only a few inches from his face. "I said, marry me."

"Marry you?"

"Yes."

"…Marry you?"

"That's exactly what I said, yes." Veronica knelt down on the cold stone floor and looked up at him, "See, I'll even kneel if you like. But I'm afraid I don't have a ring."

Severus lost his words and his mind stalled. This was a joke, she was poking fun at him.

"You're very funny." He nodded, pulling her up so he could step around her "very funny"

"I'm not joking, Severus." She turned to face his retreating back. "You can say no if you want to. But this is a serious proposal."

Severus turned to her, now serious as well and folded his hands. "How long have we been with each other now?"

"Less than a year."

"Doesn't that seem a little rushed to you?"

"Like I said, if you want to say no. Just say no."

"We haven't even really lived together."

"Then say no."

"For the last eight months our lives could be put in danger at any given moment."

"Then say no."

"Aren't you even just a little bit terrified of what you're saying right now?!"

Veronica nodded, "Absolutely I am. But I still need your answer. Do you say yes, or do you say no? I will love you either way."

Severus went pale and swallowed hard. "I-uh…. I love you."

"I love you too."

Severus's stomach turned to lead, "I…I guess I would say yes. Yes, I will marry you." As the words passed his lips, he felt a weightlifted off of his chest. "Just…just not right now. Okay? Later."

Veronica approached him and kissed him softly, drawing it out until she was breathless and leaned on his shoulder. "Whenever you want, Darling. We don't even have to do it publicly if you want."

Severus thought this over. "And that wouldn't bother you? You don't want a wedding or a ceremony?"

"Do you?" Veronica asked and Severus shook his head, "In my experience, a wedding is mostly for the families, not for the couples. If you really love someone, it wouldn't matter if you got married in a cathedral with doves, or in your living room with a marriage certificate in the mail."

The woman buried her face into his shoulder and sighed. "I love you Severus. And even if we never go through with it, I want you to know that I would never leave you. In my mind, you're already as important to me as if we were married."

Severus shuttered and hugged her tightly, nuzzling her temple and cheek with his nose before sighing and swallowing hard. He couldn't speak, he didn't know what he could possibly say to such a declaration that put him in such a position of honor. He only knew that it was a part he would willingly take on if it meant keeping her beside him.

 ** _For Anyone wondering why I'm practically zipping through this installment of the series, it's because when I came up with the idea, The Goblet of Fire is where I set most of my scenes because it's my favorite book and movie in the Harry Potter Series. I already had much of the story and idea set aside in other documents, ready to be used in this installment. It's really been my favorite to write so far, which is probably why I'm averaging 2 chapters a day, and I really hope you guys are enjoying it to and are excited to see where this story goes._**


	16. Things You See in the Graveyard

Once June rolled around, it wouldn't have mattered if the students had found out or not, there was not hiding Veronica at seven months. Not just because her bump had become so big that she ditched pants all together in favor of loose skirts and dresses, but because at some point she was filled with so much energy that she refused to stay in once place.

"Veronica, for Christ's sake, you've been up since 5 am." Severus growled, growing frustrated with worry as he nearly chased her into the Great Hall on the day of the final task. "Can't you at least try to rest before this evening?"

"I've been resting for seven months!" She protested, "I intend to take advantage of this energy at least for today. It's beautiful outside. I think I'll go for a walk."

"I'll go with you."

"No." She rejected him, "I want to go by myself. You're always breathing down my neck and it's exhausting."

"Here's an Idea" Moody cut in from his seat at the head table. "I'm going out into the maze soon to place that cup for the kids to find, why don't you come with me? It'll be a nice long walk for you."

Veronica thought this over and nodded, "That sounds like a wonderful idea, thank you professor."

"Now, hold on just a second." Severus began to protest as Veronica turned to him.

"Oh, come on." She crossed her arms, "After all you did say Moody was one of the finest Aurors ever. You want me protected, and I want to get some air without you nipping at my heels. It's a wonderful idea, and I'm going."

"Pregnancy is making you exceedingly hardheaded." Severus muttered as he sat down. "You'd better at least eat something first."

Veronica glared out him heatedly before snatching up an apple and taking a large bite out if it as if to mock him.

"Don't worry Severus." Moody grumbling, motioning to Veronica in her bright yellow dress. "I'll take care of the little sunspot for ya."

Severus nodded, still uncertain but barred from action when the afternoon rolled around, and Veronica kissed him goodbye.

"I'll probably be back in a few hours, darling. Try not to worry so much." She glanced back at him one last time and offered a cheerful wave before leaving the front gates with Moody.

Moody clasped a large sack that contained the cup in his bearish hands and leaned on his walking stick. "So." He grumbled. "Have you found out the sex yet?"

Veronica shook her head, "No, we decided we want to be surprised."

"I see." Moody nodded, "I must say. I'm surprised you managed to get that bitter git to come around to all of this. He never seemed the nurturing type."

"It seemed to have shocked everyone." Veronica nodded, "But Severus really is happy about it."

The maze was vast and winding, but it seemed Moody knew the path like the back of his hand as he led them through the hedges.

They seemed to walk for hours, and the sky began to dim slightly as they finally reached the center of the maze.

"Here we are then." Moody began to puff and looked at her. "Would you mind helping an old man lift this thing on the podium? It's not very heavy, I've just got a bad back."

"Certainly." Veronica nodded and knelt to undo the bag. Moody watched her hand carefully, timing his strike like a viper as he made sure his own hand touched the cup as she did.

At first, Veronica thought that a fit of dizziness had hit her. Her world spun and the wind whipped her hair around her face until she hit the ground hard and it knocked the breath out of her.

"Professor" She rasped, rolling onto her stomach and forcing herself to her knees. "Professor Moody?"

"You can stop calling me that now." An unfamiliar voice chuckled, and Veronica looked around. She was not longer in the maze at all.

The gray was dead and ashen, and the dirt was bones dry. The sky had lost all of its color and as she looked up, she came face to face with a granite headstone. She let out a squeal and stumbled back, rushing to her feet and turning towards the voice. But she did not find the man she arrived with. Instead she found a scrawny, rat like man that seemed vaguely familiar. His clothes were Moody's, only baggier, and he was brandishing Moody's wand in his right hand.

"Who are you?" Veronica whispered, "Where am I? Where's Professor Moody."

"Shhhh" the man held a finger to his lips. "Don't you worry about that now. Just come with me."

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Veronica fumbled for her own wand, but it was quickly done away with as the stranger flicked his wrist and sent it flying.

"I don't want to fight a pregnant woman." The stranger shook his head, "Especially not one my master had taken such an interest in."

He approached her, but she retreated behind the tall tombstone like a mouse. "Now look here, you have two options. Either you will come with me calmly, or I'm going to knock you out again. And you don't want that, do you? What if you fall too hard? Hurt the baby?"

Veronica thought on this and place a hand to her swollen stomach before emerging from behind the tombstone reluctantly.

"There's a good lass." The stranger smiled eagerly and gripped her upper arm. "You just come with me now, we're going to take that little walk you wanted."

They tramped over new and old graves as the man led her to a small caretaker's shack in front of a sinisterly elaborate grave.

"We're here!" He called out, "I've brought the woman."

"Excellent."

The inhuman voice sent a shiver down Veronica's spine as her feet stopped cooperating and her heels began to drag, forcing her captor to all but carry her to the shack.

From the shadows she saw the illumination of a wand and a short, fat figure creeping out of the shack with one arm around a bumble of dirty white rags.

Veronica blinked in confusion, and them recognition. "Pettigrew? Peter Pettigrew?" She breathed.

Pettigrew looked at her and nodded. "Miss Largo isn't it? Good to see you again."

Veronica didn't return the sentiment, but at least he was a face she was familiar with. "Where am I? What is happening here?"

Pettigrew grinned impishly. "You are about to witness history in the making."

"Release her, Crouch." The voice ordered and Veronica felt the stranger's grip instantly drop. "Now return to the school, and make sure everything goes as planned."

"It will, my Lord." He grinned, "before midnight, you will back to your full power. I swear it."

He dashed back the way he had come, leaving Veronica alone with Pettigrew and the mysterious voice. She looked around frantically and Pettigrew shook his head.

"I wouldn't suggest trying to flee, my dear." He advised her. "Certainly not in your condition."

"I- "

"Let me see her, Wormtail" The voice interrupted Veronica and Pettigrew paused before turning the bundle in his arms, so it was facing Veronica.

Veronica nearly fainted from the sight. Within the bundle was something that could only be described as a strange and horrible parody of an infant. It was skeletal and seemed to be held together only its leathery, grey-ish white skin.

"Do not look away, woman." It hissed at her and Veronica kept her eyes closed for a moment before forcing them open to look at it.

"Do you know me?"

"I…" Veronica trembled, "No. I don't."

"Are you sure? Because I know you. You're the brave little fool who tried to kill me two years ago."

Veronica's mind went black until the remembrance crept into her brain, "N-no…it's not possible."

"Not possible" the creature laughed weakly, "and yet, here I am."

"Jesus Christ." Veronica breathed, her voice growing higher as realization washed over her, "Oh Jesus Christ!"

"Not in this graveyard." The thing laughed meanly as Wormtail sat it down sitting up. "Now, be a smart girl and walk yourself over here so that Wormtail doesn't have to chase you through the graveyard."

Veronica froze, her mind spinning before shaking her head. "No. No."

"You seem to be laboring under the illusion that you have a choice in the matter."

Veronica began to back away and began to attempt to calculate her escape. Maybe if she wove between the headstones, she could out run Wormtail. Even this late in her pregnancy, she had managed to keep fit enough to be light footed. But could she risk endangering her baby's wellbeing to do it?

She thought it over. They seemed to be putting a lot of emphasis on the fact that she was heavily pregnant, as if this put her at a disadvantage. But, perhaps, she could use it to her own benefit. If they wanted her dead, then she would be by now. There had to be a reason they kept her alive.

"If I do." She swallowed, "Promise me that no harm will come to my baby."

"You have my word." The creature assured her. "As long as you cooperate, no harm will come to yourself or your child."

Veronica eyed the two before nodding and willingly stepping forward.

"Good girl." The creature laughed pitilessly. "Wormtail. Bind her."

The small man approached her with the same care as a zookeeper approaching a caged lion, until he was close enough to press his want into her back and escorted her towards a small mausoleum who's freshly broken seal released a cloud of dust and decay.

"In there." Wormtail shoved her lightly into the crypt and tossed thick candle and a few matches in after her. "In case you're afraid of the dark."

It was with that that the impish man pushed the stone slab across the opening one more and engulfed Veronica in darkness.


	17. The Mask Falls

Severus didn't understand why Moody had been the one to come tell him that Veronica had retired for the day, but he touted a mental "I told you so" when he figured that all her energy must have crashed from her running around all day.

But all the same, he wanted to see her before the morning, and decided to visit her after the last task, which he was obligated to attend.

But as the sun began to set, his left arm was engulfed in agony and his heat began to race.

No, it wasn't possible.

The pain grew stronger the more he tried to ignore it, until it vanished as quickly as it had come. But by the time it had, he had excused himself from the stands and into the shadows as he began to sweat and bite back grunts of pain.

But as the pain left him, the trouble was only beginning.

The crowd shot up to their feet in cheers as the champions returned. But the cheers and whoops of happiness soon melded into screams and howls of fear and horror. Severus pushed his way to the front and for a moment had to look away.

Cedric Diggory was dead. Pale-ish blue and staring up at the night sky with doll's eyes.

His father howled and wailed over his boy's corpse as Harry Potter, hysterical with tears, was pulled up by Dumbledore and tried to explain what had happened.

"He's back!" He cried, sending a tremor through Severus's soul, "Voldemort's back! Cedric, he asked me to bring his body back! I couldn't leave him there!"

"Not here, boy, not here." Albus whispered and motioned for Moody to come claim the book. Harry went with him, but spotted Snape nearby and darted under Moody's arms.

"Professor!" he cried, nearly crumbling at Snape's feet. In a moment of rare tenderness, Severus grabbed Harry and supported him. "She's still there! She's in the graveyard, He has her!" He sobbed. "I'm sorry, I couldn't reach her. He still has her!"

"What are you talking about boy? He has who?"

"Madame Largo!"

"You're hysterical boy, Madame Largo is resting her room. Come along now." Moody dragged Harry away and into the castle, leaving Severus's heart dead still for a moment.

He froze for a moment before shooting around and dashing to the castle, ignoring any called that might have questioned him. He made it to the secret door and pried it open before banging on the door.

"Veronica!" He bellowed, "Veronica answer me, open the door!"

No answer came and he tried the knob but found it locked, "Veronica!" He felt for his wand and instead found the heavy Iron key she had gifted him. Jamming it in the lock, he forced the door open, nearly knocking it off it's hinges and scanning the dark room in a panic.

"Veronica? Are you in here!?" He pulled the covers off the bed, check the bathroom, even the closet, but she was no where to be found.

Something was terribly wrong.

He ran to the headmaster, who had gathered with the other heads.

Albus! You must come with me quickly."

Dumbledore turned in shock, unused to seeing the normally contained Potions Master in such mania. "Severus, what's happened?!"

"I believe we may have left Potter in the worst possible hands." Severus swallowed. "Moody was the one who put that cup in the maze, and Veronica went with him. When he returned, he said she had gone to rest, but she's not in her room."

"Good God man." Albus paled, "You don't he k- "

"Before Moody took him, Potter came to me and said 'she's still in the graveyard, he has her'" Severus's heart was pounding in his ears. "He still has her."

The headmaster, backed by Severus and Minerva, dashed up the stairs to Moody's office and found the madman looming over Harry with a wild look in his eyes.

"Expelliarmus!"

Moody was tossed back and instantly dragged down by the three.

"Severus, the potion!" Albus urged him and Severus nearly rammed the small bottle of veritaserum down his throat.

"Do you know who I am!?" Albus growled.

"Albus Dumbledore." Moody growled unwillingly.

"Are you Alastor Moody, are you?"

Moody smiled disgustingly, beginning to tremble. "No."

"Is he in this room?" Albus demanded and the imposter smiled. "Is he in this room?!"

He motioned to a large trunk in the corner and Albus pushed Potter away from it. With a blast of magic, he opened the lid and the three peered down into an exceedingly long metal shoot. At the bottom sat a crumbled man in dirty long underwear and a missing eye.

"Are you alright Alastor?" Dumbledore called down.

"I'm sorry Albus," the real Moody replied, and Dumbledore assured him they would raise him up promptly before turning to the villain in the chair.

Severus eyed a collection of cast away bottles and flasks and snatched one up to sniff the rim. "Polyjuice potion." He growled and glanced at Harry knowingly. "It seems I've discovered who's been stealing from my stores."

He glanced at the imposter, who's face began to bubble and shift horrifically, but he didn't look away until his mask was fully dissolved, and the real madman was revealed.

"Barty Crouch, Jr." He growled, pressing his wand into the man's hollow cheek. "Who in God's name let you out of Azkaban?"

"That's a long story." He cackled and thrusted out his left arm, turning his twitchy gaze on Harry. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

Albus glanced as Harry before snatching up his arm and pulling up the sleeve to reveal a long, deep gash in the same spot as the respective Dark Mark.

"You know what that means, Severus." Barty looked up at the older man. "The Dark Lord has returned."

"I'm sorry, sir." Harry Sniffed, "I couldn't stop it."

"Send an owl to Azkaban, I think they'll find they have a missing inmate."

"I'll see to it, Headmaster." Severus volunteered and stared daggers into the man. "In the meantime, we only have a few more minutes before that serum wears off."

Before anyone could stop him, Severus's bare hand was clamp around Crouch's and squeezing _hard._ Minerva gasped and grabbed Harry, ushering him to safety and out of sight of more violence.

"Where is she, you little cretin." He growled. "Tell me where you took her."

"L-little Hangleton Graveyard." Crouch rasped, still smiling, "you should know, I know he called to you to. He won't be happy that you didn't answer."

"What does he intend to do with her?" He growled. "Is she still alive?"

Barty nodded, beginning to struggle as his eyes widened and his face began to shift from red to purple.

Severus debated loosening his grip. No one seemed in a hurry to stop him, and it was public knowledge that Barty Crouch Jr. was declared dead in his Azkaban cell from a previously undetected heart condition.

So, if he died again, it's not like anyone would notice.

Crouch began to claw at his hand, leaving scratched that bled and stung, but at the same time taunted him with what little strength he had left.

"Do it." He rasped, "You earned the Dark Mark for a reason, didn't you? So, do it! Kill me!"

For a moment, Severus tightened his grip even more, cutting off the taunts and watching as his face threatened to shift from purple to blue. But as Barty's eyes began to go bloodshot, he released his grip and watched the wizard draw in a desperate breath.

Barty panted and began to laugh, "I knew you couldn't do it" He howled, "I knew you didn't have the sack to k-. "

"I don't want you to die quickly, Barty." Severus cut him off. "No, What I'm going to do is I'm going to lock you in that back you put Alastor Moody in. Then, I'm going to contact Azkaban, and tell them to grab the hungriest dementor they've got and come down here. And then, Barty, I am going to watch as your soul is sucked out of your body and you're nothing but a withered husk of something less than human, something below contempt." He knelt down and looked Barty dead in the eye. "And then, I am going to kill you. And you are going to thank me for it."

The man's tone sent a palpable chill through the air, and the light dimmed as he spoke until Severus looked the very image of Death.

After he was sure that Barty understood what was going to happen to him, Severus stood and left Albus, pausing a moment to look at the headmaster.

"I'm going to Little Hangleton, Albus." He breathed, low enough that no one else could hear. "It is very possible that I will not return for a long time, if I return at all."

"I will alert some people from the old days" Albus assured him, "If you are not back in 24 hours, I will send in the cavalry."

Severus nodded and looked back at Barty, raising his voice so that he could hear. "And make sure this creature doesn't leave us before I have a chance to fulfill my promise."


	18. The Martyr

Severus knew that when he landed in the graveyard, he could very well be walking into his own demise. Looing around, he spotted a giant cauldron that had been scorched black and trails of upturned soil that indicated a struggle.

"Bout time you showed up." A voice behind him made him jerk around, wand drawn.

"Mulciber." Severus swallowed, eyeing his old friend, "It's been a long time."

"Where were you?" Mulciber asked, leaning on an obelisk tombstone.

"I got held up." Severus shook his head, "If I had left as soon as I was called, and Potter arrived, it wouldn't take a genius to realize where I had gone." He shrugged, "I didn't spend thirteen extra years under Dumbledore's eyes just to throw it all away once it becomes useful."

"Have fun explaining that to the Dark Lord." Mulciber growled. "But he must have some faith in you, he told me to stay behind to wait for you."

"He's gone then?"

"Malfoy Manor." Mulciber pushed off the headstone and approached his old friend, "I'm supposed to take you there."

"Then let's go."

"You're not afraid?"

Severus smirked, "I have done nothing to be fearful for."

Mulciber and Severus Apparated to Malfoy Manor and Severus instantly built up his mental walls and forced forwards the thoughts and memories he knew would make him look good.

"I saw your woman." Mulciber stated, sending a rush of relief through Severus.

"How is she? I can't imagine she's taking this well."

"Better than expected." Mulciber nodded, "She's kept her cool so far. I think the Dark Lord is almost impressed."

Severus smirked proudly. "Good, good."

Severus entered the grand hall of Malfoy Manor and received a chilly greeting from those who stood around the table and had answered the call.

"Severus." Voldemort turned to look at him and smiled sinisterly. "At last you've decided to grace us with your presence."

"My apologies, my Lord." Severus nodded his head, taking in the formerly handsome man's new nightmarish appearance. "I thought it wise to hold off my departure from Hogwarts, so as not to arouse suspicion."

"I see" Voldemort frowned, "so it was out of _loyalty_ that you failed to head your master's call."

"Loyalty." Severus agreed, "And tactical security of my position."

The Dark Lord approached him and looked him up and down, and Severus respectfully knelt before him. "but all the same" he began. "I humbly beg your pardon."

"You're a smart man, Severus." Voldemort glared down at him. "too smart. You must remember that, although you can outwit most anyone here, you are still bound by my orders."

"It will not happen again, my Lord. I swear it."

"I will see that it doesn't." He stepped back and allowed Severus to rise once more before looking to the side down. "Wormtail, bring her."

Severus followed his gaze and watched as the bulbous cretin led a woman in a dirty yellow dress from the hallway. Severus's first instinct was to dash to her side, but he managed to keep his feet in the same place even if his body went tense. The Dark Lord caught this, however, and nodded his head.

"You may go to her, Severus."

That was all the permission he needed, and Severus nearly shoved Wormtail out of the way as he embraced her tightly.

"Are you okay?" He whispered and Veronica shook her head, making his stomach drop.

"Are you hurt, do you need a healer?" He began to panic, placing his hand on her stomach, "Is it the baby?"

"No?" She whimpered. "I'm not hurt. But Severus-" she left tears sting her eyes. "I'm _not_ okay"

"I know. I know." He kissed her forehead. "Just stay strong for now, you're going to be fine. I promise."

"Severus." The Dark Lord beckoned him. "If you please."

Severus nodded and kissed her hand gently before returning to Voldemort's side.

"Severus." Voldemort began, "you should know that it was my initial plan to have this woman killed for her transgressions."

Severus's blood chilled but nodded silently.

"However, you can thank the ever loyal Barty Crouch Jr. and his observations for the change in that." The Dark Lord motioned for Veronica to be brought closer. "As you know, it is not my goal to spill magic blood. Especially not those of old, pureblood families."

He looked Veronica up and down and tilted his head. "And most certainly not those willing to carry on the next generation of powerfully magic blood."

Veronica began to squirm under his gaze, refusing to look at him and crossing her hands over her belly protectively.

"However." He sighed almost regretfully, "As you all know, it would be impossible for me to let crimes of such magnitude go un punished, regardless of who committed them. And it is with this in mind that I'm afraid I must see punishment through. Wormtail, please take her to the front."

Wormtail grabbed Veronica's arms and began to drag her to the front, and Veronica began to kick and scream protests. Severus's mind went into overdrive. He had to do something. Veronica was shoved less then gently into the front and held there with Wormtail's wand aimed on her.

"Please, please, please, don't do this." She pled, "You swore no harm would come to my baby, please! I beg of you!"

The Dark lord shook his head "A few seconds under the Crusiatus will likely not cause too much damage."

"No! Please, don't!" She looked to the stone faced Deatheaters around her. "Please do something!"

The Dark Lord began to raise his wand and as his words began to form, Severus did the unthinkable.

"No!" He physically grabbed The Dark Lord's arm, gripping his forearm desperately in trembling hands.

"Don't hurt her! Let me take her place if you must, but I beg of you, do not subject her to such torture." he insisted.

The hall went dead silent as Veronica began to tremble, tears freely streaming down her face.

"You _dare_ disobey my orders _again_ Severus?" The Dark Lord loomed over him fearsomely and Severus swallowed but set his back to stone.

"Then punish me for that to. Anything you give, you know I can take it" Severus looked the Dark Wizard dead in the eye. "Let me take her place, and you have my vow that she will commit no other offences against you."

The Dark Lord considered this a moment before nodding. "Very well, Severus. Wormtail, remove her."

"Severus, No!" Veronica protested. "Darling, please. You don't have to do this!"

"May I asked that she leave the hall?" Severus removed his cloak and unbuttoning the first few buttons of his over shirt, knowing that should he thrash too much under the curse then he could very well strangle himself. "I would prefer if she didn't see such a thing."

"Now, Severus." The Dark Lord waited for the man to face him fully, "let us not be greedy. Crucio."

The red jet seemed to engulf Severus's body, and the howls of agony that echoed off the halls drove Veronica mad.

"No, Severus!" She impulsively lunged for him, but Mulciber caught her before she could reach him and held her back as the punishment was dealt.

The first round lasted all of 15 seconds, leaving Severus still standing although physically rattled and sweating.

"That was just for your woman's crimes, Severus" The dark lord allowed the man the privilege of a moment for recovery, "Are you ready for your own?"

Severus drew himself up and nodded in silence.

"Crucio."

Veronica had to looked away as Severus bayed in anguish, his body finally collapsing and writhing on the marble floor like a fish that had been evicted from the water and forced to slowly flop and thrash until it inevitably died.

The second session lasted a minute and a half second, six times what Veronica's had been, and when it was over Severus had already stopped screaming. Not because the pain had dulled before the curse ended, but because his throat had completely given up on making anymore noise. Once the Dark lord slipped his wand into his robes, Mulciber let Veronica go and she was at his side in an instant.

"Severus" She whispered, moving to touch him, but he lurched away from her.

"Everyone, return to your homes." The Dark Lord announced, "And await further instruction."

The small crowd exited the hall, all but The Malfoys and the Dark Lord himself.

"Will you be staying with us my Lord?" Lucius asked in a tone more befitting a weaselly underling than a Ministry big shot.

"No, Lucius." The Dark Lord declined. "For now, I will reside in the home that once belonged to my wretched father. But it would do well, if you opened your home for our gatherings."

"Of course, My Lord." Lucius nodded, ducking slightly as if to humble himself.

The Dark Lord moved to leave, but before he did, he approached Veronica, who hovered over Severus's crumpled body, whispering to him softly.

"Stand up." He ordered and Veronica glanced down at Severus before obeying, not meeting the Dark Lord's eyes. "Tell me your name once more."

"Veronica Largo, sir."

"Then you are not married to this man?"

"No sir."

"And yet he sacrificed his body to protect you and your child." The Dark Lord pointed out and Veronica nodded meekly.

"Yes, sir."

The Dark Lord seemed to think of this for a moment, as if struggling to understand the motivation. He then glanced down to her form and nodded.

"What is the child?"

"We don't know." Veronica cradled her stomach, "We wanted to be surprised."

The Dark Lord drew closer to her, his red eyes boring holes into her flesh as he raised his long, skeleton white hand, and rested it on her stomach. He closed his eyes a moment before nodding.

"This will not be the last we see over each other, Veronica." He used her first name in a way that sounded horribly unnatural.

With that, he left them.

Narcissa rushed to Veronica and looked her up and down in concern. But Veronica did not return her gaze. Instead she fixed the two Malfoys in a stony glare.

"Veronica, if you wish to use one of our rooms for Severus to recover in, we would be more than happy to…"

"Do you think a room is enough to forgive what happened tonight?" Veronica hissed. "You would have let him kill me, if it had been his pleasure to. You would have let him kill Severus, and then offered him a room to stay in."

Lucius drew himself up defensively, but Narcissa looked away shamefaced.

Veronica looked down at Severus and knelt down with a grunt, patting his face. "Severus? Are you awake?"

Severus nodded weakly and managed to push his torso up enough to roll over.

"Can you speak?"

He shook his head and Veronica sighed.

"I'm going to take you back to Hogwarts, darling." She brushed the hair out of his face. "I'm going to take care of you."

Even with him on the group, she managed to apparate them both to the train station without saying goodbye to the Malfoys. Leaving him on a bench for a moment she approached an attendant and asked him if they could get a carriage to the castle.

"This man is hurt." She explained, "and I am in no condition to carry him there."

The thestral led carriage was presented to them promptly and Veronica helped Severus into the back and sat next to him.

"No voice yet?"

Severus still shook his head but motioned to his legs and back.

"Feeling better?"

He motioned with his fingers to show he was a little bit. The cruciatus curse was not a physical curse, it didn't raise welts not did it bruise or cut. Normally, if you're kept under it for just a few seconds, you can walk and recover quick enough.

But a continuous minute and thirty seconds was dangerous. Wizards had been confined to hospital beds for less. It had been known to cause nerve damage, either dulling one's sense of pain entirely, or causing fits of pain and spasms in the body days, or even months after the curse was finished. Or, in the case of a poor set of Aurors thirteen years ago, insanity could take over.

The carriage led her directly to the front door of the Castle, and she knocked on it politely, too absolutely stunned by the evening to scream or cry at this point.

Flitch let her in and at the sight of the potions master, ran for Dumbledore as Veronica helped Severus stand properly and limp inside.

"Poppy" She called as she entered the hospital wing. "Poppy are you here?"

"Veronica!?" Poppy rushed and clasped a hand over her chest. "You're alive, you're okay!"

"I am alive." Veronica agreed, depositing her lover on a bed. "But, I'm afraid, I am far from okay."

She requested a soother for his throat, as well as the strongest pain potion she had.

Severus managed to find his voice after a half an hour as the thick potion soothed his vocal chords and Dumbledore was by his side.

"Severus" He swallowed, "Is it true? Is he really-?"

"He's back." Severus nodded solemnly. "Potter was right."

"Damn" Albus cursed, rubbing his face. "what happened?"

"I'm back on his good side, I believe." Severus sighed, leaning back. "at the very least I'm am out of danger now, and as far as I can see, there would be no reason that I can't return to my duties as before."

Albus nodded, "You've done well my friend, better than I could ask for."

"Albus" Severus glanced at him. "We both know I don't do this for you."

"No time for technicalities." Albus shook his head. "All the same you have my thanks."

"Headmaster, if you don't mind. I think Severus could use more rest." Veronica interrupted, running her hand over Severus's head.

"Of course. In the morning then" Albus nodded and left them.

"There is a teacher's bath below the dungeons. Most of us don't use it anymore, but it's still perfectly fine to use." Poppy instructed her and handed her a sachet of salt. "Run on for him and put these in the water. They will help prevent any muscle damage from the thrashing."

"Thank you Poppy." Veronica nodded and led Severus out of the hospital, letting him lean on her slightly as he walked.

"I wish you hadn't done that."

"I didn't have a choice. You know it."

Veronica nodded and kissed his hand. "I love you." She sighed. "I love you so much."

"If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be in this situation." Severus reminded her and Veronica looked up at him.

"You're wrong." She blinked, "It not for you, I would be dead."

"What do you mean?"

"Even if I didn't have you, I still would have come here with Lockhart. I would have still tried to save those children. And he would have killed me either way." She explained. "So, you're wrong. Without you, I wouldn't even be here."

Severus thought of this and sighed, kissing the top of her head firmly. "Let's not talk about it anymore. Not tonight. I'm exhausted."

"Of course, Darling." She led him into the dungeons. "Whatever you want."


	19. Into the Wilderness

Cedric's funeral was a school wide event, and after the service it was time for the students to say their goodbyes to their new friends.

"And you are sure I can not change your mind, my dear?" Madame Maxime sat across from Veronica, a disappointed look on her face.

"I am not allowed by the Ministry to discuss the details of what I saw." Veronica swallowed, "But in short, I now have a target on my back. And I cannot, in good conscience, bring the kind of danger to your school that has plagued Hogwarts for four years now."

It broke her heart to turn down the job, and Severus even tried to give her hope that perhaps she could continue without fear, but it just didn't feel right to put herself in charge of children with such a sinister shadow looming over her.

"Then I wish you all of the best." Maxime stood and shook her hand, "And promise me that you will stay in touch. I will be expecting another novel from you soon."

Veronica smiled and waved her off before wincing and cupping her stomach. Ever since that night, the baby had become more active. It kicked and turned with more ferocity and sometimes kept her up at night.

"Shh." She hushed, rubbing her stomach over her dress. "Hush, little love. It's okay. You're safe now."

Severus was not seen around the school much anymore, preferring to stay in the dungeons. He didn't say why, but Veronica felt it was because he was afraid. But even then, he was braver than Igor Karkaroff, who had fled the school grounds that fateful night and had been on the lam since. The main source of Severus's fear wasn't just the Dark Lord. It was the Ministry.

More specifically, the cover up the Ministry was attempting to implement over the school. They got the Veronica first, telling her that it was in her best interest to avoid talking about what she had seen that night. She didn't put up much of a fight, she knew how slanderous the Ministry could be with wizard's reputations, and also, she didn't even want to think about what she had seen.

But she couldn't stop, and it plagued her.

She had kicked and screamed in the crypt for as long as she could and thanked her lucky stars that she had been heard in time for news to reach Hogwarts.

"So, the caught him then?" Veronica sat on Severus's bed the night after everything happened. "That man pretending to be Moody."

"Yes." Severus nodded, buttoning his shift in the mirror. "Yes, they did. He died last night in Azkaban."

Veronica frowned. She didn't want to think about death anymore.

"So, my mother has agreed to rent me our cabin in Wales." She changed the subject quickly. "I thought it would be nice. In the country, nice open yard." She picked at her nailed nervously. "wonderful place to raise a baby."

Severus paused and minutes and glanced at her. "Wales?"

"uh huh."

"Oh." Severus swallowed, "I thought, well I guess I shouldn't have assumed but…" He sighed, "I thought perhaps it would be a promising idea to move in with me."

Veronica's eyes widened as Severus stammered to defend himself.

"I mean, you _are_ having my baby." He pointed out, "and the house is already paid off so, you know, less money to worry about."

Veronica thought about this and hummed thoughtfully.

"Then again." Severus mused, "It's not a very good neighborhood. Too many factories, too much crime."

"Apparating is free." Veronica swallowed. "And you know I love you, but…I would just feel safer at the cabin. After everything."

Severus swallowed his disappointment but nodded, "I understand."

"But of course, you'd be free to visit whenever you like." Veronica smiled, "Stay the night, maybe the week if you get the time."

Severus smiled, appeased by this open welcome.

"One more month." Severus muttered, "Damn."

"Reality finally hitting you?" Veronica laughed, making room on the bed for him. He lounged over the mattress and nodded.

"A bit." He breathed. "Are you nervous?"

"As nervous as any new mother is, I suppose." Veronica curled into him, "Do you want to feel him?"

"Him?"

"I think it's a him." Veronica whispered, "Here, let me see your hand."

She took his large, spindly hand and spread it over her stomach. She closed her eyes and for a moment seemed to will her child into action until Severus felt a strange movement under his palm and nearly moved his hand, but Veronica held him there.

"Feel him?" She smiled.

"Yeah." Severus swallowed hard, "Wow."

"He can hear you too." Veronica laughed, "I've been talking to him, but at 6 months the ears fully form, and they can hear voices outside the womb."

"Y-you don't think it heard all of…"

"I don't know." Veronica shrugged. "but he knew I was upset. I think he was scared too."

"Hm" Severus frowned and wrapped an arm around her.

"But I told him don't worry" Veronica went on, "Daddy's going to be here soon, and everything will be okay."

Severus smiled sheepishly. "you know I would do anything to keep you safe, right?"

"I know."

"Even if it meant doing some things that aren't morally right." He added, "I hope it won't come to that, but in all likelihood it will. And if at any point it gets to be too much for you, I will understand."

"Severus."

"Yes?"

"Just promise me something."

"Anything."

Veronica didn't look at him and instead closed her eyes. "Don't tell me about the things you're forced to do, unless our survival depends on my knowing."

Severus nodded, "I promise."

"And one more thing." She leaned away from him and looked at him this time. Her eyes flashed with a seriousness that was nearly deadly. "Never let our child see what goes on, I will not have my baby be exposed to such darkness, ever. I won't allow it."

Severus swallowed hard and kissed her hands, "I swear to you." He nodded, "Our child will have no part in that world. And, heaven willing, by the time they are grown, it will be so far in the past they won't even remember it."

Veronica nodded and hugged him tightly. "We're going to make it through this, Severus." She whispered, "I swear."

 ** _So, the newer chapters are a little bit shorter than before, and I have no real reason for that other than it just feels like a good place to stop and start a new chapter. And don't worry, just because the year is over that doesn't mean it's the end of this story; So, stay tuned. And don't forget to review!_**


	20. The Birth

"As some of you know." The Dark Lord stood at the head of the long table, facing his smaller group of Deatheaters. "Our numbers will be growing very soon."

Severus's ears perked up at this, this was the first he was hearing about this. And it was certainly something Dumbledore would want to know. It just past midnight, but he was sure if he sent an owl, it would be received in time.

"Many of our dear old friends have been absent from the fold for far too long." Voldemort went on, "in a few hours, an attack will be mounted on Azkaban Prison, and out imprisoned compatriots will be freed to continue their mission."

Severus made a mental note of this. Only a few hours, there was no way he could get this information to the Order in time to stop it from happening, but he could warn them about the growing numbers, so they were prepared for any potential scraps.

"This being said, many of our order will require safehouses to shelter themselves while the ministry attempts to track them down and- "

Before Voldemort could finish, the large door of the Malfoy's dining room burst open.

"Who dares to interrupt?" Goyle Sr., one of the less loyal Deatheaters who had started trying to earn his grace back through aggressive support of the Dark Lord, bellowed, shooting up as Narcissa Malfoy practically flew into the room.

"Forgive my rudeness, My Lord." She panted, "But Severus's presence is required immediately."

"What for?" Severus stood calmly, and Narcissa turned to face him with a radiantly ecstatic smile on her face.

"Veronica has gone into labor." She rushed him, grabbing his arm firmly, "She owled me to tell you."

"But it's a week early." Severus went visibly pale and Narcissa laughed giddily.

"Tell that to your baby. Now you must hurry, the midwife is already there!"

Severus didn't even wait until the Dark Lord dismissed him, ready to accept any amount of torture in order to get there in time.

When he arrived at the wood cabin in the Welsh countryside, Veronica was waddling around the living room and the kitchen. Leaning on walls and the backs of furniture, the woman was sweating and even trembling somewhat, but the moment her partner walked in her face lit up.

"You made it!" Veronica exclaimed, slowly making her way over to him with both hands on her stomach. "I was afraid he wouldn't let you come."

"He didn't explicitly say I could" Severus shrugged, "But I'll be damned if I let anyone keep me away at a time like this."

"Ms. Largo." The midwife poked her head out from the hallway, "I've made the bed up. Now, do you still want to take that shower you mentioned? It might ease the pain."

"I would, Holly, thank you." Veronica nodded, letting out a shaky breath. "It started late this morning, but I didn't want to worry you. But when the water broke, I figured it would be an appropriate time to let you know."

"How do you feel?" Severus was hesitant to touch her, she was coherent but obviously in pain. "Do you need anything?"

"No, not right now." Veronica swallowed, "Just a few more hours to go, I'm almost th-" She cut herself off as her eyes widened and she began to lean into him silently, grabbing onto his upper arm with a vice like grip as she began to mutter something silently. Soon, her grip loosened, but she leaned on him for support.

"47 seconds" She whispered "47, can you go tell Holly that, please? I think I need to sit down."

Severus nodded, shaken by her sudden turn and gently lowered her onto the couch and rushed to the bathroom.

"47 seconds." Severus informed her, hoping that would make sense.

"they're getting longer now." Holly nodded, "She's a strong one, she is. Only yelled a few times in the beginning, but now she seems to be trying to tough them out."

"She doesn't like to feel like she's causing trouble." Severus swallowed, starting to remove his black over shirt as the warmth of the cabin started to affect him. "How's she doing with this heat?"

"She hasn't been complaining much, but I've been making sure she keeps drinking water. Soon enough she won't be able to keep it down." Holly turned to him and flicked on the shower. "do you want to tell her the shower is ready?"

There was something comforting about being able to help with the labor. If he had turned out one of those fathers that sat in the waiting room for hours, Severus would have surely lost his mind by now.

Veronica rinsed off in lukewarm water and scrubbed herself hard. "I swear I'm sweating like a sinner in church." She sighed as Severus wrapped her in a large sheet towel and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry darling, my body was made for this sort of thing."

Veronica slipped on a clean night gown and continued walked around for the next three hours, usually using Severus as a crutch until the contractions and walking wore her out enough to sit down.

The contractions few stronger and stronger until Holly informed her that it was time for her to lay on the bed and get ready.

"You're doing so well." Severus assured her, wiping ore sweat from her face and even tying her hair back so it was off of her neck. "you're almost there, you're almost ready to push and then it will be over."

"Okay." Veronica nodded, still holding on to his hand. "Severus?"

"Yes honey?"

"I'm scared."

Severus nodded and sat on the bed next to her. "I know you are. But that's okay, because I'm here to keep you safe, remember?"

"If anything goes wrong," Veronica's heart began to pound, the maternal haze she had been trapped in for most of her labor began to clear and the less than perfect realities began to creep in.

"Don't even say that."

"If anything goes wrong." She asserted, "I want you to do what you feel is right. Okay? If one of us needs saved, of something needs to be decided and I'm not able to do it, I need you do take care of that for me. Can you do that?"

Severus nodded, "Of course I will, Darling. But that doesn't matter, because everything it going to be fine."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

When it came time to push, Veronica didn't hold back her screams. For once not caring if she bothered anyone, Veronica varied between whines and wails until her screams were outshined by another's

"It's a boy!" The midwife declared, "Sir, would you like to cut the cord?"

Severus did want to, but the way Veronica clung to him in her haze state made his shake his head. "No, you do it."

He brushed her face with the back of his hand, letting her wake up slowly as Holly cleaned the wailing infant.

"It's a boy." Severus beamed, actually letting out the rare laugh. "You were right, we have a son."

Veronica smiled, tears running down her face as Holly placed the baby on her chest and Veronica pulled over the front of her night gown, so he was pressed fully to her breast.

"Hello" she cooed softly, rocking back and forth instinctively as if to sooth him. "oh, hello my darling. My little love."

"Do we have a name?" Holly asked, retrieving her notebook as Severus nodded.

"Valerian." Severus smiled. "Valerian Vincent Snape."

"Very good." Holly smiled, leaving the new family alone for a moment to retrieve the paperwork she needed to make the birth official.

"Valerian." Veronica cooed, "That's your name, my little one. Valerian."

The baby had stopped crying and Severus got a good look at the boy. He didn't look much different than most, but he had a large crop of soft black hair that tickled his mother's cheeks. And once he was awake enough to open his eyes and explore this strange new world, Severus expected to find the usual blue eyes that most babies had. Instead, Valerian's eyes were nearly golden in their brown shade.

"He has your eyes." Severus noted, cradling his son as Veronica rested on a bed with fresh sheets and multiple pillows to support her.

"We never know." Veronica smiled. "Babies eyes usually darken as they get older, he could have your eyes."

"No." Severus disagreed, shifting Valerian in his arms so his head was better supported. "He'll have your eyes. I know it."

"Okay." Veronica conceded. "If you say so."

"I do."

Veronica laughed but for a moment her face with serious. "Severus."

"Hm?"

"He's going to want to see him, isn't he?"

Severus stopped rocking in the chair for a moment.

"I don't want him to see him."

"Let's not talk about that now." Severus muttered. "Please, not now."

"I'm sorry." Veronica looked away.

"Here." Severus stood and shifted Valerian into his mother's arms, "I think our son is hungry."

"Really?" Veronica cooed at the newborn, pulling down his little hat which kept him warm. "Are you hungry, baby? Huh?"

Severus watched her feet their son with a proud smile, but her words had placed fear in the back of his head.

The Dark Lord would surely want to see his son, and he didn't want that to happen. He would have to find an excuse to keep him away.


	21. Expectations

The Welsh cabin soon had more visitors that a tourist attraction once the new was announced that Veronica had given birth to a healthy baby boy. First came her own family and Severus felt overwhelmingly awkward. He had met Veronica's parents before Valerian was born, but it had been an uncomfortable introduction With Veronica being six months pregnant and they had only been together for little over a year.

But, much to his relief, Mrs. Largo's appreciation for him had not wavered with these new events. Her father, while not ready to clap him on the back, did welcome him with a firm handshake.

Veronica's brothers, on the other hand, were a different story.

The Eldest was Angel, and while he wasn't exactly intimidating, Severus knew the air of distrust when he felt it. At about 46, his hair had already started to thin, and his long face was mapped with the marks of middle age.

The youngest twins, Marco and Cesare, presented a similar yet different issue that left Severus with the vibe that even after they left, they were still watching him.

"Your family doesn't like me."

"It's about 50/50." Veronica shrugged. "But it doesn't matter. "I like you enough for all of them."

Severus nodded and eyed her from the side for a moment, "So, uh." He sighed. "Narcissa Malfoy was asking…"

Veronica glanced at him carefully, adjusting the baby in her arms. "yes?"

"She wants to know if she could come see the baby." Severus offered hesitantly. "or perhaps you could- "

"No."

"Now Veronica."

"I don't want those people around my bay Severus." Veronica snapped. "Any of them."

"I've known the Malfoys for a long time." Severus explained, "Lucius practically raised me from age 11, they're my friends."

"Your friends would have watched the Dark Lord murder me without saying anything but sorry afterwards, Severus" Veronica growled. "You may know them well, but I do not. And I will not have those people in this house, and I will not have their hands on my child. Do you understand me?"

Severus nodded slowly, raising his hands in surrender. "Very well, I understand." He sighed. "I'll just come up with some kind of excuse."

"People get around excuses." Veronica stood, tucking her breast back into her dress and hoisting Valerian over her shoulder to burp him. "It would be better if you just told them the truth."

"What? That you don't like, trust, or want anything to do with them?" Severus scoffed, "You know that's not safe. Especially not after you accepted help from them before, that makes you look ungrateful and that's not an acceptable position to be in."

"What would you have me do?" Veronica turned on him, "Let them pass him around like a collection plate until I've proved I don't fear and despise each and every one of them?! Let the Dark Lord himself rock him to sleep for good measure?!"

Valerian squawked at his mother's anger and Veronica began to bounce him gently. Severus stood in silence, letting her anger simmer and fade before speaking again.

"I understand how you feel." Severus folded his hands, "don't you think I feel very much the same way?"

Veronica swallowed hard and cradled her son closer to her, pressing a kiss to his soft forehead in a way that made Severus's heart ache.

"But we can only deny them what they want for so long." Severus moved to sit beside her, "Before it becomes more dangerous than it has to be."

Veronica sniffed, hot tears rushing to her face. "I don't know what to do." She croaked, "We swore they would not be part of his life. None of this would."

"I know, I know." Severus held her, kissing her temple. "But sometimes for security you must make compromises. I'm not saying unlock the nursery door, just let one of them visit as a show of good faith. And with luck they will be satisfied."

Veronica took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay. Okay." She whipped her tear and let out a shaky breath, "I will invite Narcissa Malfoy for tea tomorrow, but _only_ Narcissa Malfoy. And there will be no second visit."

"There's my brave girl" Severus rubbed her shoulder. "You should try to sleep, you're exhausted. I'll stay with him."

"Okay." Veronica nodded, passing Valerian off to her partner. "I pumped this morning, so if he gets hungry there are bottles in the icebox. Warm them for about fifteen seconds."

Severus nodded and watched her go before slipping off his jacket and propping up his knees to Valerian lay semi-upright. He squirmed and yelped a bit before settling and accept the dummy Severus eased into his mouth.

He really was a beautiful boy, and despite his distrust of his former friends, he couldn't stop himself from boasting slightly about his new son. It was foolish of him, he realized afterwards, but he smiled while doing it.

"There's my boy." Severus smiled as Val opened his eyes and blinked in befuddled way. "Clever boy."

He was clever to, at least Severus thought so as he began to reach and grab for the bobbled on his mobile or turn and listen when he heard a new voice. He was terribly bright, just as Severus knew he would be, and he was sure to encourage that by always talking to him as he would a grown person instead of an infant.

"He doesn't understand you any more than he does me, you know." Severus pointed out once when Veronica teased him for being so matter of fact with the baby. "I don't even understand you."

Severus made sure to read to him as well. He didn't have much of a storytelling side, or else he would make up his own, but he made do with his own books plus some of Veronica's

"Do you really think that's appropriate to be reading to a newborn?" Veronica gasped when she caught him reading Charles Dickens in the middle of the night to get him back to sleep.

"Why not?" Severus shrugged, "It's not like it's A Clockwork Orange. Plus, he doesn't understand English yet anyway, so it doesn't matter."

In truth, Severus didn't know much about being a parent.

He didn't exactly have the best examples to look to.

His father was a mean drunk, and his mother, love her as he did, was so mentally checked out he wasn't sure she noticed he was there half the time.

For a split second he thought of looking to the parents around him for inspiration, then realized took a look at Draco Malfoy and promptly decided against that.

So, he decided to just go with it. Less qualified people than him bred like rabbits and raised them. So surely, he could do it too.

Severus watched his son doze on and off with a smile before standing with him and sighing. "I still have work to do." He informed the child tiredly. "So, you're going to sit with me, while I grade some papers. But you have to be quiet, because your mum's tired and trying to sleep."

Valerian didn't respond, but he did fuss slightly as his father placed him in a portable bassinette that sat in the study. Severus sat next to him, pulling a stack of Seventh Year essays from the desk and fumbling with a fountain pen with a grumbled. He still didn't understand wizard's obsession with feather quills, but he knew that if he dared grade these papers with a ball point pen someone somewhere would have a heart attack. So, he compromised with a fountain pen that looked close enough but was infinitely easier to use.

"First thing you need to know about the world, kid." Severus sighed, "People are stupid. Not all the time, sometime people can be extremely smart, but you can't come to expect that because then you'll end up in trouble."

Valerian watched his father, clearly not really watching him, but Severus liked to pretend he was.

"You see, for example, your mother is a brilliant woman. Brilliant. She's a writer, she's well educated, and generally she makes good choices. However, occasionally, she'll do or say something not very smart. Usually when she's emotional." Severus explained, "That's when most smart people do stupid things. When they're afraid, or upset, or angry. Sometimes people forget that they're still animals, with animal instincts. But this world isn't a place for animal instincts, you need to always take a moment to take stock of your own mind and make a rational decision what you want to do. That way you don't hurt yourself, and you don't hurt other people."

Severus glanced over at the boy who had dozed off in the bassinette and smiled a little.

"Well." He conceded, "I suppose you're a little young for all of that. You'll understand one day, you won't find out like I had to."


	22. Malfoy Manor

Veronica agreed to invite Narcissa to tea.

She didn't promise to be the ideal hostess.

She, cleaned the cabin, set out the tea set, and dressed well, but the smile on her face could never be describes as welcoming as she opened the door and found the tight-lipped woman looking out of place against the woodsy back drop.

"Mrs. Malfoy, please come in." She stepped aside and Narcissa offered her a friendly smile.

"Thank you for inviting me." She nodded in an uncommonly humble way. "I was hoping to see you soon, but Severus said you were still recovering."

"I'm much better now." Veronica carried Valerian over her shoulder, rubbing his back soothingly while keeping the woman in narrow eyes.

"I'm glad to hear that." Narcissa waited for Veronica to sit at the table before doing so herself. "I wanted to speak to you about some things. To clear the air, if you will."

"Oh?" Veronica sat Val in his bassinette and began to pour the tea. "What sort of things?"

Narcissa looked her up and down, trying to catch a read on the woman before sighing. "I'm sorry for what happened that night."

Veronica eyes her by didn't respond immediately.

"You were right to be angry with Lucius and I" The blonde went on, "I would have been furious as well, and you're a more forgiving woman than I am for even allowing me in your home."

Veronica nodded slowly, "Cream and sugar?"

"One sugar please." Narcissa looked down sadly. "I don't want us to be bad friends, Veronica. If only because you and I have more in common that any two people in the world right now."

"I rather doubt that." Veronica raised a brow and passed Narcissa her tea cup.

"Of course, we are." Narcissa shook her head, "We are both bound to a world we want no part of by the men we love."

Veronica paused, her face softening slightly. "Go on."

Narcissa was glad to see her shell crack and set her drink aside. "Do you think I like hosting those wretched meetings in my home at a minute's notice? My own son in the house, around those people."

"How do you do it?" Veronica breathed. "and with Draco, I…"

"Draco is my primary concern right now." Narcissa sighed. "The Dark Lord has been eyeing him, the other death eaters talk to him more often. They want him, I know it. And I fear that Lucius will do nothing to stop it."

"But you're his mother." Veronica trembled, "Surely you can say something."

"I have tried to talk to Draco, but he's an impossible as his father is." Narcissa went pale. "And I can't very well speak against the Dark Lord, not when he is in my own home."

Veronica nodded nervously.

"I pressed Severus to have you invite me because I knew we had to talk privately." Narcissa explained. "I may not be a Deatheater, but I listen in on the meetings. And I've seen the Dark Lord take Severus aside more and more often. He's curious about your son, Veronica. He'll want to see him soon."

"No" Veronica hissed. "I'd die first."

"That may be what happens if you're not careful" Narcissa whispered. "I felt the same way when The Dark Lord had learned I had given birth all those years ago. But even then, I was granted more privileges than you are. I was from one of the most powerful families in the country, even if I had stood my ground and said no, I probably wouldn't have died."

Veronica felt her heart race as Narcissa went on.

"But you may not have that option. Severus has been brought closer into the fold, but that doesn't mean you're safe."

"I know" Veronica shuttered, her face turning red. "Oh God, Narcissa. What am I going to do? This isn't the life I want for my son."

"I don't know Pet, all I can do it give you advice for the moment, and it's this. Come to Malfoy Manor with me, during the next meeting. Let them see you there, smile, hold on to your baby as tightly as you can. Even if you just sit there and say nothing, you'll be showing support and maybe you'll be safe."

Veronica sniffed, wiping her eyes. "It's a rabbit hole, isn't it?" She sighed, "I moved into these woods so I wouldn't have to see any of you, I could just write and raise my son. Severus told me to invite you to tea and talk to you, and maybe it will make things easier. Now you tell me to come with you and let them all look at my son."

She shook her head and swallowed. "I bend my wishes because it is what is best, but how much further can I bend before I break completely?"

"Only you know that answer to that, Veronica" Narcissa patted her hand. "But remember, it is the stiffest of branches that snap during the storm, not the flexible ones."

Veronica nodded and looked at her son. "When is the next meeting?"

"Tonight." Narcissa pulled in her lips. "Are you sure that you are ready?"

"I will never be ready." Veronica shook her head. "All I can do is show up and not let him leave my arms."

Severus came home when Narcissa was still around, and the plan was explained in great detail.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"No." Veronica stiffened her back, "I'm absolutely positive I don't want to do this. But if it means I can live in peace, then I'm going to do it."

Severus nodded and watched as she tucked Val into the tight sling she wrapped around her chest, freeing her hands slightly as she carried him.

"Hey."

"Yeah?" She looked up at him and Severus kissed her soundly.

"I'm so proud of you." He whispered, "You're being so brave, I can't thank you enough for that."

Veronica smiled sadly and squeezed his hand. "Let's get this over with."

Veronica took the floo with the Baby while Severus Apparated, and she landed in the Malfoy Parlor stoically.

"How are you feeling?" Narcissa asked.

"Scared as hell" Veronica adjusted Val, who had started to wail from the sensation of Floo travel. "I know Darling, I know. It's okay." She soothed him.

"You can stay in here most of the night if you like." Narcissa, "But if you leave, I suggest not doing so without me. I don't want you meeting anyone new alone."

Veronica smiled at her and took her hand. "Thank you Narcissa."

"Don't mention it." Narcissa nodded but paused as she spotted a flash of green pass by the door. "Hey, what are you doing down here?"

Veronica turned and watched 15-year-old Draco Malfoy back track with a roll of his eyes to face his mother. "I was just going to get something from the kitchen before the meeting."

"The house-elves can bring you something, I don't want you lower than the second floor until everything is over with, do you hear me?" Narcissa instructed the boy firmly but Draco pouted.

"But father told me that- "

"I don't care what your father said, your mother is telling you to stay upstairs tonight." Narcissa cut him off. "March."

Draco loud out a discontented growl before stomping back up the stairs.

"I hate being so strict with him." Narcissa shook her head, "Maybe if I'd been firmer when he was younger it would be easier now." She then frowned and squinted her eyes. "What does Lucius mean telling him to be down there tonight? He knows how I feel about that."

Severus appeared in the parlor, making Veronica nearly jump.

"Hello Darling." He kissed her cheek and looked around. "Am I the first one?"

"So far." Narcissa nodded. "Lucius is probably pacing his study if you want to see him."

"I'll go make sure he doesn't have a heart attack." Severus nodded, placing a hand on Veronica's back. "Okay so far?"

"Just peachy." Veronica bounced Valerian, who had started to wake up from his nap "Well Hello there, young man. Do you want to say goodbye to daddy before he goes?"

"Take care of your mum, Val." Severus brushed his son's cheek before leaving them and Narcissa smiled.

"I can't believe how well he's taken to being a parent." She marveled. "Lucius took months to get his bearings."

"He's really amazed me." Veronica agreed.

"Especially with those parents of him." Narcissa sniffed in disgust. "Though I suppose you know all about that."

"No, I don't" Veronica shook her head, "But don't tell me. Severus says he doesn't want me to know because he's worked so hard to put it behind him."

"And you're okay with that?"

"I like to think Severus could come to me with anything." Veronica sighed, "But if it's not something he wants to talk about, then I respect his wishes. Sometimes out pasts should just stay in the past."

Narcissa nodded thought fully and a shy smile crept over her face. "I…I don't mean to be bold but." She eyed Valerian eagerly, "Can I hold him? It's been so long since I've held a baby."

Veronica thought for a second before nodding, "Alright. You know how?"

"Of course, of course." Narcissa nodded as she helped Veronica untie her wrap sling and soon cradled the babe in her arms.

"Oh, my goodness." She cooed, "Hello! Aren't you just a precious little thing?" She sat in a highbacked chair and laughed as Valerian squinted at her and squirmed. "Oh-uh."

"It's alright, he's just a little fussy." Veronica fished the dummy out of her pocket in case her son got too upset. "Vallie, are you awake honey?"

Valerian squawked and made Narcissa's face instantly light up. "He's so perfect."

"I know." Veronica smiled. "And look at all that hair!"

"I know!" Narcissa laughed lightly stroking the feathery tufts of black fluff. "He's going to look like his Father."

"I don't know." Veronica tilted her head. "He's only a few weeks old, at this point he's mostly just squishy collagen."

Before they could relax more, the sound of banging on the front door called Narcissa's attention.

"Oh, that would be them I guess." She looked down sadly before passing Valerian back to Veronica. "I had better greet them. You may stay here if you like."

"I'll come." Veronica sighed. "That's the whole point of being here isn't it? To be seen?"

The first few who came were familiar to Veronica, because they had been the ones that held her hostage in the grave yard. Peter Pettigrew eyed her nervously and she returned his gaze with equal distrust.

"N-no hard feelings?" he smiled with a twitch, "Right?"

The image made her gag and turn from him in evident disgust.

"Wormtail" A sharp voice that pieced the ears snapped at the man. "Leave the lamb alone, you'll scare the poor thing."

The defense didn't sound to be good natured however, as the tone was harsh and mocking. A woman dressed all in black with wild black hair approached her, they unhinged look in her eye making Veronica shiver.

"Well, well, well." The witch looked her up and down, "You must be the clever little witch the Dark Lord spared, how fortunate for you."

"Yes." Veronica nodded, gripping Valerian tighter, "Very fortunate."

The witch's mouth quirked up into a parody of a smile and peered over her, "What's that then, huh?"

"It's- it's uh." Veronica lost her voice, more terrified of this woman that she had been when she came face to face with Lord Voldemort himself. At least he had seemed rational.

"Oooh" The strange woman caught sight of Val's peachy face and her smile broadened. "How sweet to bring the little bit."

"Bellatrix." Narcissa hissed, having finished greeting her guest, "You wouldn't be making my friend uncomfortable, would you?"

"Oh no, Cissy." Bellatrix backed away from Veronica who let out a light breath. "Am I, Lamb?"

Veronica felt her black eyes bear into her and she shook her head. "No, no everything is fine. We were just talking."

"See." Bellatrix smiled. "Just talking." She offered her hand. "I am Bellatrix Lestrange. And you are?"

"Veronica Largo" Veronica shook her hand lightly and Bellatrix smirked.

"Not Snape?"

"Not legally."

Bellatrix's mouth formed an O and she made an indescribable sound of knowing, "I see." She eyed the baby and bent slightly as she to talk to him. "and what about this little bundle?"

"Valerian." Veronica forced herself to say and tried not to embrace her child defensively. "Valerian Snape."

"What a dear." Bellatrix leered at them before laughing. "I still don't understand why my Master spared you, I suppose maybe because he didn't think Snape'd ever pull a girl and he wants to see how it goes."

"It is not for you to wonder why the Dark Lord does what he does, Bellatrix." Narcissa sharply reminded her sister.

Bellatrix's face fell and she frowned at her sister. "Quite right." She then turned back to Veronica and nodded. "I'll be seeing more of you I hope." She smirked knowingly. "There are so few other ladies here, it would be nice for the company."

Veronica watched the woman leave then and let out a breath. "That was- "

"Bellatrix Lestrange." Narcissa nodded, "My sister."

"I thought she was- "

"She was." Narcissa nodded once more, looking at her hands, "I guess you haven't seen the papers recently, but I'm afraid many of our old friends have rejoined out ranks." She eyed Veronica and took her arm, wrapping her own around it. "Come along. I'll introduce you to other, and then you can excuse yourself before the Dark Lord comes. You will want to prepare."


	23. The Evaluation

"Well, Well."

Veronica winced as a bearish hand reached to trace the raised scars that ran across her face. The stranger let out a dark chuckle.

"How'd you get those, then?"

Veronica frowned at him, gripping Narcissa's arm tightly. "Werewolf." She sniffed, "over a year ago."

"I see" The man smiled, baring his filed teeth which came to angry points. "I trust those came with other scars then?"

"He didn't bite me, if that's what you mean." Veronica eyed him darkly, "Just a scratch, nothing more."

"Hm." The tall man grinned, "Pity."

"Greyback!" Severus stormed over to the group and instantly put himself between Veronica and the offender. "What are you doing here. You're not a Deatheater."

"The Dark Lord wants everyone who is Loyal hear tonight." Greyback growled. "Which begs the question of what _your_ doing here."

Snape glowered at the beastly man before grabbing Veronica's arm tightly. "Stay away from my wife, Greyback." He shot plainly, dragging Veronica away and into the vacant parlor. "Are you alright, did he touch you?"

"I'm fine, who was that?" Veronica breathed.

"Fenrir Greyback, Werewolf and damned proud of it." Severus grumbled. "If I'm correct, he's the one that turned Remus. And He's got a real knack for building up his own pack."

"Oh Jesus Christ." Veronica went pale. "Severus, I'm not sure I can do this."

"You can, you can." Severus sighed. "Just take a deep breath,"

"Okay." Veronica sat, unwrapping Valerian from his harness and cradling him. "How long have we been here, an hour?"

"Fifteen minutes."

"Is that all?" Veronica laughed nervously. "it feels like eternity. I can feel their eyes on me Severus, I don't like it."

"That's good." Severus nodded, "That's good because it means that they know you're here. You're an active participant in their cause."

"How much longer must I stay here?"

"I don't know." Severus sighed, "these things usually last a few hours. Hopefully the Dark Lord will want to meet you beforehand, and then you can just go home."

"Is there any way you can make that happen?"

"Depends on his mood."

Veronica closed her eyes and tried to slow her breathing, then something struck her.

"Severus?"

"Yes?"

"You call me your wife."

Severus blinked, "No I didn't."

"Yes, you did." Veronica stared at him. "Back there, talking to Greyback you told him to stay away from your wife, and I assume you meant me."

Severus thought back on the exchange and swallowed awkwardly. "I suppose I did." He nodded, "Does that bother you?"

"Severus" Veronica laughed, "recall that I was the one who got on my knees and proposed to _you_ months ago."

"That was a joke." Severus reminded her but Veronica shook her head.

"No, it wasn't Severus." She looked down at Valerian. "I told you I was being serious when I asked you to marry me. Then I told you that even if we don't get married, I think of you as my husband."

Severus sighed. "Honey, you know I love you. But right now really isn't the best time for this conversation. I'm stressed enough as it is trying to get my head together and…"

Veronica cut him off with a soft kiss to the lips, holding it for as long as she could and still resting her head on his. "You can do this." She whispered. "Just keep your mind where it needs to be, block everything else out."

"Right" Severus breathed, "You're right, I just need to focus on what I'm here to do. Nothing else matters."

"Exactly." Veronica squeezed his shoulder. "Now get out there, I'm right behind you."

It was lucky that they entered the entry hall when they did, because just as they did the crowd's attention was turned to the dining hall where a plume of black smoke had filled the doorway. The air went cold and in Veronica's arms, Valerian began to whimper and fuss.

Veronica hushed him gently and watched with bated breath as the pale form of Lord Voldemort filled the doorway and leered over the crowd.

"My Friends." He announced. "How good it is for us all to be back together again."

The enraptured crowd nodded in agreement as the Dark Lord looked them over. "Tonight, we will reconvene once more as we did years ago, and we will set to righting the terrible wrongs that have been committed."

Mumbled of eagerness filled the hall and Veronica shifted anxiously, half hoping Severus would just shove her to the front and get it over with and half praying the dark wizard would just look over her for now.

The Death Eaters began to file into the dining room, but instead of taking the lead, Voldemort began to scan the room until his eyes fell on Severus and Veronica and a sharp glint reflected off his scarlet iris.

"Severus." He breathed lightly, "I see you've brought your bride with you."

"Yes, my Lord." Severus nodded, "Veronica insisted she felt well enough to come this time." He glanced down at Veronica and wrap an arm around her shoulder. "Though I insisted you don't stay long Darling. Home is where you belong, not here."

"How domineering you've become, Severus." The Dark Lord nearly scolded, assessing Veronica with a critical eye "Surely, she is not so delicate."

"Not delicate, simply accident prone." Veronica kept her eyes down slightly, hoping it read as reverence and not fear. "I fear I have the poor man paranoid."

The Dark Lord sniffed and in an instant his hand was gripping her chin tightly, tilting her face up into the light and scanning it coldly. His skin was like ice as he traced a sharp fingernail over Veronica's scars curiously.

For a moment Veronica felt faint as a sharp pain came at the back of her skull and she saw flashes of her past run over her mind's eye, landing on that night under the Whomping Willow when Veronica had pushed herself between Lupin and Severus and paid the price for it.

It was bizarre, watching herself be tossed to the grabbed and tossed to the ground like a rag doll. At the time she had been so out of it that she hardly remembered what was said or what she had done, but now it all played out in front of her like a peculiar movie. She could hear the screams of the children, and even worse she could see the expression of utter fear and horror as Severus lunged for her on the ground.

The pain vanished instantly as Veronica was abruptly returned to her moment and Severus reactively gripped her shoulders to keep her from staggering over.

The Dark Lord didn't even blink as he retrieved from the depths of her mind and nodded.

"Interesting." He mused. "Perhaps your husband is right, you should go." He looked down at Valerian, pulling his covering back slightly to gaze upon his scrunched-up face with little interest before looking up at her once more. "I understand you have more pressing priorities."

"As you wish, my lord." Veronica nodded and glanced up at Severus. "Will you be late?"

"Very likely, don't wait up." Severus kissed her hand and sent her off.

The two wizards watched her, waiting until she was out of earshot before turning to each other.

"And?"

"You may rest easy tonight, Severus." Voldemort didn't look at the man, "Your wife isn't the sort I have interest in for this organization."

Severus had to restrain himself from letting out a literal sigh of relief when the Dark Lord said that, a weight lifted off his chest.

"She is too soft hearted." The Dark Lord explained. "She wouldn't have the backbone to do what needs to be done if I asked her to."

''I know." Severus agreed, strengthening his mental barriers for his own evaluation. He pushed all his sterling thoughts to the forefront of his mind while barricading the incriminating ones. "If I seem over bearing with it, it is only because I wish to keep her safe."

"Have you taken her to any Order meetings?"

"No." Severus shook his head, "I haven't even mentioned them to her, for all she knows they are still disbanded. And Dumbledore hasn't pressed me on it"

"Good." Voldemort nodded, "Don't let her go."

"Any reason?"

"Because I will it." The Dark Lord glared at him, "You saw how easily I got into her mind, Dumbledore will do the exactly same and I won't have him knowing any of what goes on under this roof or otherwise."

"I understand" Severus agreed, "How go our connections in the Ministry?"

"Well enough." Voldemort shrugged, "If we play our cards right, Dumbledore could be ousted from the school this time next year."

"That would be a feat" Severus marveled, keying this information into his mental vault. "As you know, as your link into Hogwarts, you can trust me to carry out any work within the castle walls to ensure your success."

"I know Severus." Voldemort smirked slightly. "Perhaps one of the few truly loyal servants I can depend on. You remained at your post for thirteen years, under the eye of Albus Dumbledore, and still returned."

"I never considered anything else an option, My Lord."

"You know there are those among the ranks that doubt you." Voldemort noted, "Mostly those who have recently been released from Azkaban. Bellatrix being the most vocal."

"Because I managed to secure my release, no doubt." Severus shrugged, "Unless my or my family's safety is in immediate danger, My Lord, I'm afraid I do not rightly care what they think of me. I know where my loyalties rest, as do you. That is all that matters."

"So, it is not the promise of prestige that draws you to this life, then?"

Severus smirked amusedly, "Were it a sterling reputation I craved, My Lord. I would be the most discontented man on earth."

"Selfless to a fault then." Voldemort smiled, satisfied with his assessment as he drew his wand, "But you understand, I must check all the same."

Severus bowed his head with a knowing grin, "I understand completely." He kept his hands to his sides as he willingly allowed the Dark Lord into his mind, blocking off the avenues he could with expert precision without even a wince.

The Dark Lord pulled out with a satisfied smile. "You've come far, Severus. You'll sit by me tonight."

"It would be an honor, My Lord."


	24. Cabin Fever

Severus arrived back at the cabin in the wee hours of the morning and found the place completely dark.

As he stumbled into the bedroom, he could make out Veronica's outline in the bed and sighed, stripping off his cloak and trousers before crawling in next to her and closing his eyes. He had already sent the gist of his information to Dumbledore and for once, he could sleep easy for the night.

"How did it go?"

Severus frowned. "I told you not to wait up for me."

"I didn't" Veronica yawned, "You woke me up." She rolled over and rubbed her eyes hard. "So, how did it go?"

Severus hummed and kissed her, "You can rest well knowing that the Dark Lord has no further interest in you or our son for the time being."

Veronica let out a moan of relief and rolled into him. "Thank God."

"Why? He didn't do anything." Severus scoffed, "it was our brilliant performances that saved us."

Veronica grumbled and nuzzled into his chest as he wrapped his cold arms around her.

"He had been thinking of having me push you into joining the Death Eaters, but whatever he saw in your head must have changed his mind."

"He saw me getting attacked." Veronica whispered, "by Lupin."

"I see." Severus nodded, "Well, it doesn't matter now. All we have to do is play a happy family, you stay occupied with the baby. And you stay away from the Order."

Veronica looked up at him. "Away from the Order, why?"

"Several reasons." Severus sighed, "The Dark Lord doesn't want you there so Dumbledore can't read your mind and give his secrets away. And I don't want you there because Sirius Black is there, and I don't want you to see things that the Dark Lord can find in your brain and expose us."

"I see." Veronica frowned. "Does that mean I can't see any of them anymore?"

"No." Severus smiled a little at her disappointment, glad to see that she cared so much about her friends. "You can still see them, but if you do you must practice the Occlumency I taught you. He got through too easy today, but that's a good thing. It means he doesn't have to worry about you keeping secrets. So maybe he won't do it again."

"And Valerian?"

"Valerian is still a baby, he's far too young for the Dark Lord to have any use for him. We needn't worry about that." Severus assured her and kissed her forehead. "Now go to sleep."

"Severus?"

"Yes?"

"Why did everyone keep calling me your wife today?" Veronica asked, "Is there something I should know?"

Severus shifted uncomfortably, "I thought that, perhaps, it might be awkward for you and me if you met them all and we still hadn't been married yet. They're a terribly old-fashioned lot, and I wasn't sure how they would treat you and Valerian. So, I told everyone that we got married in private when I found out that you were pregnant."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Veronica sat up and Severus sighed.

"I didn't want you to be embarrassed."

"Well you'll be a sight more embarrassed now." Veronica sighed, "If Bellatrix Lestrange says anything. I might have told her we aren't legally married."

"Shit" Severus hissed, "Explicitly?"

"Yes." Veronica wince and Severus rubbed his face.

"God dammit." He growled. "Well, we'll just have to show her wrong then."

"What do you mean?"

Severus flicked on the lamp and stomped into the study, fumbling in a drawer while audibly cursing until he returned with two key rings he had scrounged up in hand and plucked his wand from the table.

"Annulos nuptias" Severus muttered and watched the rings wrap and gleam until they were a pair of nearly identical silver rings, varying only in size.

"Here" He handed her the smaller ring and slipped the large one onto his left hand. "Hard to argue with a wedding ring."

Veronica took the ring and stared at it for a moment, in a way almost hurt by the tone of the gesture. "Severus?"

"Uh huh?"

Veronica looked at him with sad, sleepy eyes and shook her head. "Nothing, never mind."

Severus looked at her and sighed. "Veronica, what is it?"

The woman blinked hard and laughed a little at her own exhausted heart. "Can you put it on me?" She asked sheepishly. "I mean, it might be the only one I get."

Severus looked at her for a moment before softening his face and sighing. "What a silly thing to ask, give me your hand." He took her small hand and slipped the ring on her ideal finger and rolled his eyes. "You're going to get a real one, you know."

"I know." Veronica smiled a little. "It's just, there's always a chance…"

Severus stared at her, not sure if she was too exhausted to be making sense or if he was too exhausted to understand. "Go to sleep" He grumbled. "It's been a long night."

Veronica contained her deep sigh and rolled over, her back pressed against his. The idea that perhaps this was the best she was going to get was disappointing, and it was a constant presence in her mind. The helplessness of knowing that there was nothing she could do about the situation was overwhelmingly frustrating and she continuously searched for a way to break free of her gilded cage if only for a moment.

She had thought the isolation of the cabin would be a comfort, a disconnect from the chaos outside. Instead it felt more like an echo chamber, suffocating her with it's walls and lack of distractions. She had almost completely stopped writing because her inspiration had fled, and the woods around her offered little solace. She knew, for she had searched behind every tree trunk during her long walks through the brush, Valerian strapped to her body securely, looking for something to trigger the stirrings of creativity within her mind.

Severus had changed as well, even if he didn't realize it. He was preoccupied with bouncing between Malfoy Manor, Grimmuld Place, and the cabin. Carrying news and lies back and forth every day, and if he wasn't doing that, he put on his new mask. That of a perfect father and husband.

It was this mask that Veronica had come to despise the most.

Yes, she was thrilled that he was so excited to care for Valerian. And the he always seemed to keep her in mind.

But to Veronica's well-tuned eye, it was a superficial façade. He was not the same man who sat in the Hogwarts dungeons with her and shared witty remarks as they exchanged banter. There was no more edge to his words, they had been sanded down and smoothed over with deliberate care. He was softer, kinder than he had been. Above all he more impenetrable, as immovable as a stone wall.

Veronica hated it. She hated the forced dominance that winced whenever she challenged it. It was him, and the costume was ill-fitted at best.

But she didn't know how to call him on it. Partly out of fear that there was no façade, and it was all in her mind. She would hate to come at him when all he was doing was trying his best.

But still, the obvious farce grated on her nerves as much as the knowledge the dishonesty of it all.

Something had to change, or she would break.

The next morning Valerian ate with gusto as Severus read over the morning paper and Veronica watched him carefully.

"School will be starting soon."

"Yes, it will" Severus nodded, "And it will be back to Spinner's end for me to prepare."

"Who's been tending it while you've been gone?"

"Pettigrew." Severus grumbled. "The Dark Lord said he needed a place to hide out, I told him if I find anything out of place when I return, I'd turn him into the ministry myself."

Veronica smiled slightly at that. "I almost wish I could come." She confessed, "I'm going a little stir crazy in this place. I hardly ever see anyone."

Severus glanced at her, "Do you wish to leave?"

The tone of the question jolted her, it was almost hostel in its curiosity.

"I don't know." She shrugged, "I just think it would be healthy to get back out there, around people."

Severus nodded slowly, his face betraying nothing but Veronica's hair stood on edge with the sudden shift in climate in the room. It was almost as if the idea of her outside the cabin startled him.

"What about safety?" Severus pointed out, "after all, that's why you came here instead of Spinner's End."

"You said last night that the Dark Lord has no further interest in me or the baby." Veronica reminded him. "What am I in danger from?"

Severus was silent for a moment before shaking his head. "Nothing." He agreed. "Nothing here." He shifted slightly before adding. "Maybe pay a visit to Madame Maxime. You've kept in touch with her, haven't you?"

Veronica thought on this and nodded, "Perhaps you're right. France is lovely this time of year. And maybe it would be good for Valerian."

Severus nodded in agreement. "In that case. You should write her at once."

"I will" Veronica smiled, the idea of being free of this cabin igniting excitement in her heart. "I will right now."

Severus watched her go with such eagerness and felt the rush of his heart subside slightly.

Certainly, France would be okay. She would be with someone she knows, and he could easily imagine her there and out of reach of possible danger. He nodded firmly.

Yes, France is lovely this time of year.


	25. Madame Maxime

"Oh, _un petit ange_." Madame Maxime cooed over Valerian as the baby gargled happily in her arms. "What a little blessing you have brought me, Veronica! I haven't seen a baby so beautiful in years."

"He's certainly a little charmer." Veronica leaned back in her seat and sipped her tea happily. "He's going to heart hearts."

Madame Maxime's home was surprisingly small compared to her larger than life personality. All the furnishings were specially sized to her needs and plated in silver to complement the cool hues of icy blue and lavender that decorated her house. The home itself was something to behold, as it was a smaller version of the Palace of Versailles which the headmistress had constructed with attention to detail. Only instead of dozens of people, the home was made to deal with only it's mistress and however many guests can fit in two guest rooms.

Despite these lavish settings, the Madame lacked any servants and served the tea herself from an ornate silver tea set that made Veronica's own china set at home, decorate with faded sunflowers, look practically peasanty. The dined on the Headmistress's patio, shaded under a silvery canopy from the summer sun in round, cushioned chairs.

"I was surprised to receive your letter asking to visit." Olympe sat him in his reclined seat and turned her attention to the woman in front of her. "But I was glad to accept. And I am glad that you finally gout of that house, you sounded so distressed my dear."

"I'm afraid the past few months have not been easy." Veronica sighed. "I trust you know about the situation in England."

"I have seen in the papers." Olympe nodded, "Such terrible things, I hope it is not true that the Lord Voldemort has returned."

Veronica bit her lip. "I'm afraid it is so, I saw him myself. But I have been forbidden by the ministry to stay quiet."

"Do they have such authority?"

"I they think I will raise a Panic they do." Veronica scoffed. "That Fudge, He's too afraid to pull his head from the sand and look at the truth. I fear there will be more trouble soon."

"And your husband." Olympe pressed, "How is he?"

"He is…" Veronica looked down awkwardly, "he has been under some strain. I'm afraid the First War was not kind to him, and he has not been himself since the tournament." She looked to Valerian sadly. "He's been putting on a show for me as if he is alright, especially since the baby was born. I hope going back to teaching will put him back into his routine and bit and he will return to the man I fell in love with."

"For millennium, men have felt they must be the strong ones to protect us women." Olympe nodded understandingly. "But so often, we forget that they too need to be protected. If not from the outside world, then from themselves."

She reached forward and touched Veronica's hand. "It will get better my dear, but not on its own. You must help him find his was back."

Veronica nodded wisely. "Thank you."

"Besides" Olympe shrugged, "You are always welcome to stay with me for a prolong visit."

"I could never impose." Veronica shook her head. "just being here now and out of the cabin is enough by itself."

"Are you still writing?"

Veronica nodded, "I've started picking up small jobs to make the bills, speech writing, things like that. It helps that my family owns the cabin I live in, and I can due without electric."

Olympe nodded and watched the younger witch carefully. It was clear there was more in her mind than she dared to say. Her very being radiated restless anxiety.

"You know what you need?"

"What?"

"Something constant." Olympe informed her, "Something that gives you a reason to wake up."

"Well, I already have one of those." Veronica smiled down at her son but Olympe shook her head.

"No, no, that is not for you. That is for him. And childrearing is anything but stable. You need something to keep your mind occupied in the chaos. Something besides writing."

"What do you suggest?" Veronica shrugged and Olympe smiled coyly.

"Come, I will show you something,"

Veronica rose, holding Valerian over her shoulder, and was led into the house and through a hall with a simple door at the end. The half giantess withdrew a delicate key from her pocket and unlocked the door, pushing it open for Veronica to enter first.

Veronica looked around in awe. Unlike the rest of the house, the room was plainly painted with a simple wood floor that was mostly covered in overlapping drop clothes. From wall to wall the room was lines with dozens of canvases of assorted sizes, all painted with different imagines.

"This is how I occupy my mind." Olympe explained. "Not with magic, not with books, but with art. Landscapes, portraits, fruit bowls, anything I see."

Veronica smiled and turned to examine a large Greek bathhouse scene filled with nude women and brightly colored tiles all done in oils.

"These are all so wonderful" Veronica beamed eagerly. "there are so many!"

"Yes, and I love them all dearly." Olympe looked around fondly, letting her fingers graze over the canvas of a frames painting that had been finished over a decade ago. "But this one is my favorite."

Veronica looked up at the beautiful portrait of a sitting woman in brilliantly red robes. Her long hair was braided simply and tossed over her should and her tanned skin reminded Veronica of the women who walked the edge of the Ganges River at dawn.

"This was my lover, Fatima." Olympe sighed. "She was a true lady, no matter the situation." She turned with a smile. "I have tried to get monsieur Hagrid to come so that I may paint him, but I'm afraid I have not succeeded."

"So, what you're saying is I need a hobby?"

"Not just a hobby" She corrected. "You need something that will make you feel productive but will not add to your stress. Do you understand?"

"I think so." Veronica nodded, "But how will I find out what that is?"

"How much land does your Cabin sit on?"

"A fair bit, why?"

Olympe held up a finger and whisked herself out of the room for a moment before returning to a thick book with a brilliantly green cover. "Take this, I think you will find some use from it."

Veronica took the book and skimmed of the title.

Easy Gardening for Witches

Veronica left the woman's home with the book in hand and a hearty thank you for the tea.

When she returned to the cabin as the sun began to set, Valerian was already asleep, and Severus was pacing the living room.

"You're home." He looked up like a loyal dog when she walked through the door. "I wasn't expecting you out so late, I was almost worried."

"Don't be, I had a lovely time." Veronica said absentmindedly. "Severus Darling, can you put Val to bed tonight, I'm exhausted."

"Of course, dear" Severus took his son from his sling and watched as his partner kicked off her shoes and instantly sat down with the book she had carried in. "What's that?"

"A Book on gardening Madame Maxime gifted me." Veronica explained. "She said it might give me something to do with my time outside of writing."

"Really? Well, that's good. Right?"

"I could be." Veronica nodded, "I suppose this late in the year it would be wise to erect a greenhouse along with a garden bed. What do you think?"

Severus looked at her, smiling a little at the scene of her so deep in thought, completely engrossed in the book. "I think, if you have the money to spare, it would be a splendid idea."

Veronica grinned broadly and looked back down at the book.

Severus thought for a moment before sighing. "So, I've been doing some thinking."

"Yeah?"

"About you being here by yourself while I'm at the school." Severus went on, nearly having to force the words out as he went. He had most of his day at Grimmuld Place dealing with the Order when an idea came to him.

He hated it.

But it was inspired none the less.

"I was thinking about maybe you having someone from the Order here to keep watch. Just in case."

Veronica glanced up at him in surprise. "Won't it look suspicious if we suddenly have someone else living here with me? It sounds risky."

Severus shifted from foot to foot with a heavy sigh. "Not if that person didn't look human."


	26. Guard Dog

The next morning, before he left for Spinner's end, Severus paced the floor of the cabin and glared at a large black dog sitting in the middle of the living room.

"I changed my mind, it's a bad idea." Sever shot up and Veronica rolled her eyes.

"It's a brilliant idea" She rebuffed him. She smiled at the black dog who whined slightly and tilted its head. "Sirius, why are you a dog right now? No one is here."

"Because he knows if he looked human, I'd kill him." Severus growled, "I can't hurt a dog though."

"Oh, bless your tender heart." Veronica pouted and stood. "It'll be fine. I can rest easy knowing we're safe thanks to you. Now you have to go because he starts to wonder where you are."

Severus nodded and stood, pocketing his wand before glaring at the dog once more. "If I hear even a hint of any funny business, I will come back down here, I will skin you alive, I will hang your pelt over the God Damn mantle, do you hear me?"

The dog sneezed in reply and Severus grumbled before kissing Veronica hard and leaving through the Floo.

Once he was gone, the dog was replaced with a tall, handsome wizard who sported a cat like grin across his bearded face.

"Finally, I thought he'd never leave."

"Thank you for doing this, Sirius." Veronica sighed, picking up Valerian from his play mat and bouncing him slightly. "I really owe you for this."

"Don't even mention it." Sirius shook his head. "It's my pleasure. Even if the offer came from old Snivellus."

Veronica frowned at that and Sirius looked down slightly. "Sorry, I guess I keep forgetting who I'm talking to."

"He's a good man." Veronica sighed. "Even if he can be hard to deal with sometimes. If anything, I was glad to see him talk to you like that. It's the closest thing I've seen to the old Severus in months."

"What do you mean?" Sirius sat on the couch as she did and began to make faces at Valerian, who squealed with happiness.

"It's just, I guess returning to being a spy hasn't been easy for him." Veronica crossed her arms. "It's like every time he comes home, he puts on another mask of who he thinks he should be. But it's not him, and I'm tired of it. I hope being back at the school brings back the crotchety grouch I fell in love with."

Sirius laughed at this, picking up Valerian and dangling the baby in front of his face. "Your Mummy sure does have her wires crossed, kiddo." He teased. "yes, she does, yes she does."

Valerian cackled with joy and Veronica couldn't help but smile at his jibes. "So, if you and Severus hate each other so much, why did you accept the offer?"

"Truth?"

"Truth"

"I needed to get out of that house." He swallowed. "Nothing to talk to but Kreacher and that bloody portrait." He bit his lip. "Pardon my French."

"Oh, it's alright" she shrugged. "But if he picks it up, it's _your_ mouth that's getting washed out."

"That's fair." Sirius agreed, bringing Valerian down and bouncing him on his knee. "I think you and I are going to be great friends, little man. How old are you anyway?"

"He's just over a month, born the 31st of July."

"Say, that's Harry's birthday!"

"Really?" Veronica laughed before sobering up. "How is Harry?"

"I don't know." Sirius frowned. "I'm afraid I haven't heard too much of him. His nightmares are getting worse, especially after the tournament"

"I saw that article in the paper last week" Veronica frowned. "I can't believe they would write such awful things about a child."

"Believe it." Sirius spat. "That damned Fudge, he'd do anything to keep the truth from going public."

"I don't dare." Veronica swallowed, taking Valerian back and holding him tightly. "Not just because of the Ministry, but because if I say anything it would ruin everything you all have worked so hard to achieve this past year."

Sirius frowned and shook his head. "I'm sorry you got wrapped into all this. Severus should have cut you off the second he saw the dark mark in the news. You would have been better for it."

Veronica sighed, "I would have been dead for it. I had a target on my back the moment I destroyed that Diary in the Chamber of Secrets. And I did that all on my own, Severus had nothing to do with it."

Sirius smiled a little. "Sometimes I forget all the things Harry has told me you've done. Hell, sometimes I forget that you stood down a full-grown werewolf to protect those kids, and I was there to see it myself." He made a face. "Maybe that's how you'll make a difference in this war."

Veronica leaned back. "What do you mean?"

"You don't look like the kind of person to fight monsters and win." Sirius smirked. "You've got the element of surprise on your side, love. That makes you dangerous."

"Well" Veronica scoffed. "Let's home no one else finds that out." She stood, her son on her him. "Come on, I'll show you to your room and you can unpack. I'll make dinner."

Sirius watched her go a moment before following, the sly smile still on his face.

The element of surprise, He thought to himself, should never be underestimated.

 _TBC_


	27. The Wasps Nest

**I just published the first chapter of the next book in the Worker Bee Saga!**

 **You can find the new story, The Wasps Nest, on my profile, so go check it out and don't forget to drop a review if the liked the story!**

 **See you later Guys!**


End file.
